Un profesor travieso y un chico 12
by Luce Di Haru
Summary: Shiota Nagisa, un chico de 16 años es transferido a un prestigioso internado. El problema de nuestra protagonista, es, que tiene que hacerse pasar por una chica ya que son los deseos de su "dulce" madre. Allí hace nuevas amistades y conoce a un sexy profesor pelirrojo que le enseñará más que simples clases de biología y ciencias.
1. Soy un CHICO

**Hola! Soy nueva en estos lares así que no se muy bien como funciona todo esto, pero como dice el refrán "la practica hace al maestro" (o algo así, creo, hahaha)**  
 **Este es mi primer fanfic Yaoi, espero que os guste. Es de Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (Assassination Classroom) del mangaka Matsui Yusei y es un Karma x Nagisa.  
Esta historia la podréis encontrar en distintas paginas web como en wattpad, amor-yaoi, tumbrl y facebook con el mismo nombre de usuario "Luce Di Haru" o "LuceDiHaru".**

 **¡Espero que disfrutéis de este fanfic!**

Soy Nagisa Shiota, tengo dieciséis años y soy un chico. Voy a volver a afirmar lo último dicho, soy un CHICO, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Te preguntas por qué quiero confirmar con tantas ganas esta palabra tan simple, ¿verdad?  
Veras, se puede decir que no tengo un aspecto muy "masculino" que digamos. Soy bajo en comparación a la mayoría de los varones de mi edad. En vez de músculos, mi cuerpo es delgado, esbelto y lo peor… tengo la cadera, los glúteos y piernas más bonitos que una mujer! Si, si, lo sé, si ellas lo tuvieran sería un sueño hecho realidad para ellas, pero es una maldición para mí. Por cierto, este último detalle lo sé porque me lo dijo mi mejor amiga Kayano Kaede. Espero que no pienses que voy por ahí, comparando mi trasero con el de todas las mujeres que veo. ¡No soy un pervertido!

Y bueno, si te preguntas por qué ella lo sabe… prefiero dejarte con la curiosidad.  
Si Kayano se entera que te dije que por dentro es un viejo verde, pero por fuera una chica con cara de angelito, me mata. Mierda… se me escapo sin querer. Bueno, que eso quede entre nosotros, ¿sí?  
Espero que lo hagas, porque si no te quedas sin historia. Bueno… si soy sincero ahora mismo me estoy haciendo el interesante. En realidad te ruego de rodillas para que no se lo digas.

Ahora sí, dejando las tonterías a un lado, continuare con mi descripción.

Mi piel es blanca como el mármol y suave como la seda. O eso dicen mis amigos. Mi pelo es largo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, pero siempre lo llevo amarrado en dos coletas. Si lo sé, con ellas aún me veo menos "masculino".  
Mis ojos son grandes e al igual que mi pelo, son azules como el cielo de primavera. Tengo una nariz fina, orejas medianas y unos labios rosados igual a pétalos de cerezo, lo cual me hace ver dulce. Y como imaginas no me hace mucha gracia parecer más "dulce" de lo que ya parezco.  
Así es como soy, con aspecto de mujer, pero con todos los atributos de un hombre. Supongo que ya lo entiendes sin la necesidad de que te diga cuales son esos atributos, ¿no?

Esta historia trata sobre una de las locuras de mi madre, la cual quiero, pero la mayoría de veces preferiría que estuviera encerrada en un psiquiatra lejos de mí. En el transcurso de la historia ya entenderás el significado de mis palabras, no te preocupes.  
Su "brillante" idea ha sido la de enviarme en el prestigioso internado Kunugigaoka en donde estudian chicos y chicas de mi edad. Ya que la escuela en donde estoy actualmente no le gusta, dice que no es lo suficientemente buena para mí. Hasta ahí me encanta la idea, ya que creo que un tiempo sin ver a mi madre me hará un gran bien. Pero el problema llega ahora, el cual, imagino que ya lo habrás pillado todo.  
Así es, en vez de ser un alumno masculino, me tendré que hacer pasar por una chica. Y como es obvio, viviré en los dormitorios femeninos.

¿Cómo ha conseguido matricularme como una chica, cuando mis papeles dicen que soy un chico? Si te soy sincero… no lo sé. Y en este tipo de casos, prefiero quedar en la ignorancia en donde muchas veces se vive más feliz.

Con todo esto dicho, por favor, deséame suerte en mi nueva aventura que empezaré en contra de mi voluntad. Aunque ya se sabe que las mejoras historias siempre empiezan de forma extraña y un poco mal para el protagonista, pero el final tiene un final feliz. O… eso quiero creer.


	2. ¡Mi compañera!

**Título: ¡Mi compañera!**

Estoy nervioso. Me cuesta respirar un poco, pero intento normalizar mi respiración expirando y exhalando con lentitud. Poco a poco mi cuerpo se relaja. Ya no siento ese nudo en el estómago, ni esa rigidez anterior - en mis extremidades- que no me dejaba andar con normalidad.

Me encuentro delante de la puerta de los dormitorios de la preparatoria Kunugigaoka, vestido de chica como cabe esperar. Ahora ya más calmado, llamo a la puerta a través de un intercomunicador inalámbrico con una pequeña cámara incorporada, que se encuentra incrustado en la pared. Me doy cuenta que en la esquina superior de la puerta hay otra cámara, pero esta es de vigilancia. La verdad, eso me ha sorprendido, hay bastante seguridad. Pero supongo que al ser una escuela de tanto prestigio, deben venir hijos de gente importante.  
Mis divagaciones son interrumpidas por la voz de una mujer, la cual, sale del intercomunicador para preguntarme mi identidad. Le respondo con la mejor sonrisa de "chica" que tengo porque sé que me está viendo a través de la pequeña cámara.

\- Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Shiota Nagisa, una nueva alumna.

\- Oh! Espera un momento por favor. – me contesta amablemente.

No la puedo ver, pero por el tono de su voz me doy cuenta que parece una buena mujer. Eso me relaja y me hace un poco feliz.

\- Si, aquí esta. Encontré los documentos de tu transferencia en nuestra escuela. Ahora te abro.

Una vez me dice esto, inmediatamente se oye un suave sonido de un timbre salir del intercomunicador y sin dejarme tiempo de hacer nada, la puerta – que era corrediza – se abre.

Mi sorpresa solo dura escasos segundos. Inmediatamente recobro mi compostura. Con pasos tranquilos entro dentro del gran edificio. Al adentrarme me quedo muy sorprendido. Al atravesar la puerta, llego inmediatamente en una pequeña sala de espera en donde el suelo esta tapizado por una alfombra color crema. Las paredes son blancas como la nieve virgen, lo cual, le dan una calma natural a la sala. Dichas paredes están decoradas con increíbles cuadros de paisajes y animales. En medio de la sala puedo ver dos grandes sofás de cuero color negro que están uno delante del otro, pero separados por una mesa rectangular de cristal de color gris platino. Encima de ella se puede observar diversas revistas de distintos temas, las cuales, están esparcidos elegantemente como un abanico.

Finalmente, justo a mi derecha, se encuentra una gran mesa de trabajo de color blanco. Encima de ella hay un ordenador y su respectivo teclado, unas libretas junto algún que otro libro cerrado, una botella de agua, un recipiente con material para escribir y para poder realizar otras manualidades y en una esquina hay un jarrón con un gran ramo de flores que le da un toque vivo el escritorio. También hay un gran sillón que se ve muy cómodo.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta años se pone delante de mí. Es unos centímetros más alta que yo. Tiene el pelo y ojos castaños. Lleva la típica ropa de oficina. Simple, pero elegante. Su rostro está adornado con una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¡Bienvenida el dormitorio femenino de la secundaria Kunugigaoka! Soy Yuya Yumi, un gusto conocerte Shiota Nagisa-san. Ahora mismo te enseñaré las instalaciones y tu habitación. Tus cosas ya están allí. Si tienes alguna cuestión, no dudes en pregunta, ¿sí? Ahora, si estas lista, ¡¿vamos?!

No puedo evitar que su sonrisa y entusiasmo me contagie. Esbozo una sonrisa de verdad, no falsa cómo la anterior, todo seguido hago una reverencia como saludo y la empiezo a seguir.  
En el recorrido cada vez me impresiono más. Este lugar más que un dormitorio de estudiantes parece un hotel de lujo.

¡Hay de todo!

Diversas salas de descanso, biblioteca, habitaciones con ordenadoras de último modelo, un teatro, un cine, piscina interior y exterior, sala de juegos, un invernadero con flores exóticas, diversos gimnasios, salas de música insonorizadas, un parque mediano con bancos, cafetería con mesas en el interior y el exterior junto a una lista de comida de diferentes índoles culturales.  
Al final del recorrido me lleva a mi habitación. Estoy nervioso porque me dice que la compartiré con otra estudiante. Antes de entrar, Yuya-san se despide de mí porque tiene que volver a atender sus deberes. Le doy las gracias y veo cómo se va alejando por el pasillo.

Doy una gran bocanada de aire para darme valor. Llamo a la puerta por si acaso, no quiero encontrarme con la visión de una chica cambiándose de ropa o algo. Entiendo que para muchos chicos de mi edad sería todo un lujo. Pero para mí, que ya empiezo a saber cómo se siente más o menos una chica por toda mi experiencia a lo largo de mi vida en el mundo del travestismo, sé que sería una falta de respecto que un CHICO la viera medio desnuda. Aún que ahora mismo no tengo mucha imagen de hombre que digamos, pero que se le va hacer…

No puedo evitar que un suspiro salga de mis labios por culpa de mis propios pensamientos.  
Al no oír ninguna respuesta, abro la puerta y entro en la habitación con los ojos cerrados. Nunca se está de más ser precavido. Me quedo unos largos segundos así. Al no oír nada, abro lentamente los ojos. Y sí, estoy solo. Eso me calma.  
Observo el lugar. ¡Es todo tan increíble! En vez de una habitación es un acogedor piso. Inmediatamente al entrar se llega – lo que imagino que es - al comedor. Hay un sofá grande, una mesa, televisión, una cómoda, una lámpara y diversos cuadros abstractos colgados a las paredes. Hacia al fondo, hay una cocina estilo americana conectada al comedor. Allí hay todos los utensilios necesarios para cocinar junto a una mesa y cuatro sillas. En la parta derecha del comedor, hay una puerta que lleva a un pequeño pasadizo que conecta con dos cuartos más. La primera, un baño grande estilo japonés. La segunda, una sala con las paredes cubiertas de espejos. Vuelvo al comedor y esta vez voy a la parte izquierda en donde hay dos puertas, la cual, una de ellas es mi habitación. Lo sé, porque una tiene mi nombre.

Entro a mi cuarto. Hay todo lo necesario. Una cama bastante grande junto a una mesa de noche, con una lámpara pequeña. Un escritorio con una silla que se ve muy confortable, un gran armario y una gran ventana por la cual entra mucha luz. En un rincón puedo ver unas cajas con mis cosas.  
Feliz por todo lo increíble que he visto, empiezo a desempacar mis cosas. No tardo mucho ya que no tengo demasiados objetos o ropas.

De repente oigo la puerta principal abrirse para todo seguido cerrarse. Seguido de unos pasos ligeros que se detiene delante de mi puerta. Con un fuerte sonido, la pieza hecha de madera, se abre de golpe dando paso a una chica de pelo verde amarrado con dos coletas igual que las mías. Lleva unas gafas de sol que le tapan gran parte del rostro. Viste un vestido amarillo que le hace ver inocente con unos zapatos blancos y un bolso pequeño del mismo color.  
Me extraño por la repentina aparición de la chica. Estoy a punto de preguntar su identidad, pero no me da tiempo. Ella se me adelanta, se quita las gafas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se me lanza encima gritando mi nombre. Cómo es obvio, los dos caemos el suelo recibiendo yo, el mayor daño.

\- K-Kayano-chan… pesas… - le digo entrecortadamente mientras me incorporo con ella aún encima de mí.

\- Jejeje, lo siento Nagisa, pero hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos que no pude evitarlo. Y es Kaede, KA-E-DE.– me dice con una voz juguetona. Se separa de mí y me guiñe el ojo derecho mientras saca su lengua.

\- Pero Kaya-… quiero decir Kaede, nos vimos la semana pasada. Aunque eso no importa, ¿Qué haces aquí, Kaya-… quiero decir Kaede? – le pregunto. Aún no me acostumbro a llamarla por su nombre. Uf…esto es difícil. Ella me mira con reproche por unos segundos al no decir con normalidad su nombre, pero por el momento pasa del tema.

\- A ver si adivinas quien es tu nueva compañera de habitación. – me dice con un rostro juguetón.

\- Ummm… la verdad, no lo sé…-

\- ¡Soy yo! – Eso sí que fue una gran sorpresa. Sonrío como un tonto y abrazado a Kayano.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?!

\- ¡Sí! No fue muy difícil que me aceptaran, una conocida mía trabaja aquí. Y es obvio, para poder estar juntos. Sólo fui a la preparatoria Shuheki porque tú estabas allí. Al irte, no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar. Además, esta escuela se adapta más a mis necesidades. Y la verdad, esta escuela… ¡es una pasada!

Además estoy segura que necesitarás mi ingenio de actriz para poder mantener tu secretito – Me dice lo último con diversión.

Ay… esta Kayano no cambia. Pero ya que importa. Dos de mis miedos eran; no conocer a nadie y tener a una desconocida como compañera de cuarto. Pero ahora que ella está conmigo, creo que las cosas saldrán bien.

¡Sí, eso es! ¡Tú puedes Shiota Nagisa!


	3. Mi primer amor y ¿Un guapo pelirrojo?

**Título: Mi primer amor y... ¿Un guapo pelirrojo?**

 **La canción que sale en el capítulo es de "Kuroshitsuji book of circus - ending"**

Kayano y yo hemos decidido ir a explorar el edifico escolar de la preparatoria Kunugigaoka. Ya que hemos llegado en un sábado, tenemos todo el fin de semana para explorar la escuela junto a sus alrededores. De esta forma, cuando empecemos la escuela el lunes ya nos conoceremos más o menos el lugar y no nos perderemos.

Al llegar a la puerta principal del dormitorio en donde hay la sala de espera, nos encontramos con Yuya-san ya que su despacho también está allí.  
Antes de irnos, nos da una tarjeta a cada uno con nuestra identificación como alumnos de Kunugigaoka. Dicha tarjeta tiene el tamaño del DNI y tiene gravado nuestro nombre, número de estudiante junto a una foto. También sirve como llave para dejarnos salir y entrar libremente de los dormitorios y del recinto escolar en general, exceptuando los dormitorios masculinos como es obvio. De esta forma no tendremos que llamar siempre por el intercomunicador, algo muy útil. En este sitio piensan en todo.

Después de salir de la residencia, andamos unos cinco minutos para llegar hasta el edifico en dónde empezaremos a tomar clases el próximo lunes. El recorrido se me ha hecho muy corto al estar hablando de tonterías con Kayano. Cuando mis ojos ven dicha construcción no puedo evitar abrirlos como naranjas igual que mi boca. Estoy asombrado, creo que ya se está haciendo una costumbre des de que llegue aquí. Simplemente es impresionante. Juro que aún me pregunto si no me han engañado y en realidad estoy en una especia de hotel.  
Kayano también está sorprendida pero no tanto cómo yo. Al ser una actriz de renombre ha tenido que ir a bastantes lugares lujosos, así que ya está bastante acostumbrada.

Con pasos dubitativos me adentro al lugar. Mis pies caminan atravesando una gran plaza. En medio de ella salen columnas de agua del suelo formando dos circunferencias, uno dentro del otro. Todo seguido llegamos a unas escaleras, yo las subo con tranquilidad pero mi amiga lo hace con mucho ánimo y de dos en dos. Ese acto hace que salgan algunas suaves risas de mis labios.  
Una vez delante de la puerta entramos en él. Observo detalladamente el lugar. Es más normal de lo que esperaba y la verdad es que este hecho me relaja bastante. No soy un chico acostumbrado a lujos y a lugares extravagantes. Las cosas sencillas van más conmigo, pero eso no quiere decir que odie estar en un lugar así, ni mucho menos. Todo esto es nuevo para mí. De cierta forma me emociona al pensar que estaré estudiando y viviendo en un lugar tan increíble. Sin duda será una gran experiencia, aunque desearía vivirlo en forma de chico… pero no se puede tener todo en la vida ¿no?

Mientras exploramos el lugar nos encontramos con varias personas. Para ser un día festivo hay mucho movimiento. Creo que es porque muchos estudiantes aprovechan para practicar para sus clubes y de paso estar con sus amigos. Me gusta el ambiente.  
Pensaba que al ser un edificio tan inmenso nos perderíamos o algo, pero no. Todo está muy bien indicado con carteles. Hasta hay un mapa, el cual, indica dónde está cada aula y para qué se utilizan. Veo en el plano que hay un edificio a parte que es especialmente para realizar clubes. Pero mi mirada se detiene en un punto determinado del mapa.

\- ¿Vamos? - me dice Kayano con una sonrisa, la cual, adorna su rostro casi siempre.

\- ¿Ir a dónde? - le pregunto.

La duda está escrita en mi rostro, pero ella no me responde, solo me da una risita y se va. Inmediatamente la sigo. A medida que avanzamos, voy sospechando en dónde me lleva. Después de andar algunos minutos nos detenemos delante de una gran puerta de madera. Como sospechaba… Me ha traído el lugar al cual más quería ir. No sabía que era tan fácil de leer.

Con mi característica sonrisa gentil, abro la puerta. El principio me cuesta un poco ya que es bastante pesada. Pero el pequeño esfuerzo vale la pena. Mis ojos se iluminan al ver el interior de la sala y un suave sonrojo de felicidad adornan mis mofletes. Me adentro en ella. Cierro los ojos e inspiro el aroma en el aire. La gente normal seguramente no percibiría ningún olor, pero yo puedo sentir la esencia metálica de los instrumentos de viento, el aroma de la madera de los violines, violas y chelos, el olor de "recién nacidos" de alguno de los instrumentos y la dulce fragancia a natura de un pequeño ramo de flores que hay encima de una repisa al lado de un gran ventanal abierto.

Abro los ojos. Lo primero que veo, es el increíble paisaje de un suelo adorando por una alfombra de césped verde intenso e empinados y hermosos arboles creciendo en distintas zonas. Todo esto enmarcado por la gran ventana. Parece un cuadro de arte.  
Nos encontramos en el primer piso, por lo que sería muy fácil salir el exterior a través de ella. Me encantaría andar con los pies descalzos sobre esa alfombra de color jade. Pero ahora mismo el mejor sitio para mi es esta sala; el aula de música.

Instintivamente mis pies se dirigen hacia mi instrumento preferido y puedo que uno de los más clichés en todo el mundo, el piano. Mis ojos color topacio brillan el ver el majestuoso instrumento. La verdad, pocas veces he tenido la oportunidad de tocar un piano de cola tan bello como el que tengo delante de mí en este instante. Sutilmente paso mis yemas por encima de las teclas blancas y negras. Las acaricio gentilmente. El tacto es frío pero muy agradable.  
Mi momento de "amor" es interrumpido por el estridente sonido del móvil de Kayano. Ella me susurra un suave perdón. Prosigue saliendo de la sala para poder contestar. Oigo su voz cada vez más lejos, hasta que se vuelve un susurro inaudible para finalmente dar paso al silencio. Eso me extraña. Salgo un momento de la sala de música, pero no hay rastro de Kayano. Supongo que se ha ido a un lugar más íntimo para así poder hablar con privacidad. Aprovechando este hecho, me acerco a mi instrumento predilecto. Me siento en el pequeño tamborete que hay delante del piano y lo adapto a mi altura.

Cierro mis ojos. Recuerdo como mi madre me obligó a tomar clases de piano a los cuatro años hasta los catorce. Me dijo que eso me serviría para ser más "refinada" y "delicada". El principio lo odié, pero cuando conocí a mi profesora Irina Jelavic todo mi mundo cambió. Me ensañó a utilizar la música para expresar mis sentimientos de una forma que las palabras no podían. Me enseñó a hablar con los dedos. A desnudar mi ser y poder demostrar mi "yo" al mundo. La verdad es que ella fue mi primer amor, esos típicos enamoramientos que tienen todos los niños y niñas.  
Pero cuando mi madre se enteró de mi atracción por ella, la despidió de inmediato. Hasta la amenazó con denunciarla si volvía acercarse a mí. Ese día, me escape a escondidas de casa para ir a pedirle perdón y confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella, aunque en ese momento seguro que ya lo sabía todo. Pensé que después de cómo mi madre la trato no querría volver a verme, pero cuando me vio delante de la puerta de su casa, ella con su típica sonrisa de niña me dejo pasar dentro de su apartamento. Hasta me sirvió un té, aún recuerdo su amargo sabor. Creo… que jamás lo olvidaré.

En ese momento estaba muy nervioso, las manos me temblaban levemente y una capa de sudor envolvía mis palmas. Con todo el valor que pude reunir, le entregué un CD el cual contenía una grabación de piano compuesta por mí y me confesé. Como se cabe esperar ella me rechazó, después de todo nos llevábamos quince años de diferencia. Sus palabras fueron muy amables, en ningún momento se rió por el hecho que un chiquillo con aspecto andrógino sintiera algo por ella y eso me hizo feliz. Después de todo estaba acostumbrado a que nadie escuchará mi opinión o en cómo me sentía. Ella fue la primera persona en ver tal y como era. Un niño normal que quería vivir una vida de chico normal. Y ella hizo posible un pequeña parte de mi deseo, aún que fuera algo muy fugaz. Después de todo, enamorarte de una niña de tu edad o una mujer mayor, es lo que hacen todos los chicos comunes ¿no?

A mis catorce años experimenté lo que era un corazón roto y la segunda despedida más triste de mi vida. Pero ese día crecí como persona o eso quiero pensar yo.  
Con una sonrisa y con los recuerdos agridulces de mi primer amor empiezo a tocar una canción la cual acompaño con mi voz. Mis dedos se hunden sobre las teclas del piano y ellas producen un sonido mágico.

 **Tsumetai yoru kizuato terasu aoi tsuki**  
 **Kumo ni kageru hitotoki no negai**

No puedo evitar rememorar otra vez mi historia con Irina-sensei. O los momentos difíciles que tuve en mi corta vida por el deseo de mi madre de hacerme su "hija" y no verme por lo que soy… su hijo.

 **Ochite iku namida sae  
Itsuwari to hikikae ni  
Iiwake wo kurikaeshite  
Yami o ikiru**

Dejo que toda la melancolía guardada en mi interior salga a través de mis dedos y voz.

 **Kono kanashimi no hateni aru ashita wa  
Obieteru kono kokoro  
Tada aoku someteku  
Uso ni mamireta utsukushiki sekai de  
Kazumi yoku mabushisa ni  
Te o nobasou to tsuki mo aoi da**

Al terminar, todo queda en silencio. Solo oigo mi propia respiración en forma de ligeros jadeos causado por mi reciente actividad. Pero el silencio se desvanece en un instante y es substituido por el sonido de unos aplausos.

Dirijo mis orbes del color del cielo hacia el causante de dicho golpeteo. A mis ojos se refleja un hombre alto de entre veinte a veinticinco años. Está apoyada en el marco de la venta por la parte exterior. Solo se ve la mitad de su cuerpo. Tiene la piel pálida, pero no tanto como yo. No puedo evitar fijarme en el hermoso tono rojizo de su pelo, se ve tan sedoso, me encantaría pasar mis dedos entre sus hebras. Tiene un rostro muy atractivo, el cual, está adornado con una nariz muy varonil y una sonrisa gatuna. Sus ojos color cobre me miran con intensidad y con la misma minuciosidad con la que yo lo observo. Al percatarme de este detalle, un ligero sonrojo adorna mi rostro de forma involuntaria. También me puedo fijar que es muy alto, debe medir más de un metro ochenta. Qué envidia… esto sí que es un hombre y no como yo…

Vale, ahora mismo me estoy autodestruyendo con mis propios pensamientos  
¡Bien Nagisa, déjalo ya! Tienes que empezar a aceptarte cómo eres. Él es el y tú eres tú.  
Ai… ¿A quién intento engañar? tengo un complejo bastante grande con mi aspecto.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la profunda y varonil voz de él.

\- ¡Ei, bonita canción! - me dice muy animado - Pero sin duda, lo que me ha gustado más ha sido tu preciosa voz, aunque ahora que te veo creo que no es lo único que me gusta. - me dice con un tono juguetón y… ¿seductor? No sé si es cosa mía o qué, pero este hombre me está intentado… ¿seducir?

¡Es-espera un momento Shiota Nagisa! ¡En qué estás pensando! Claro que no te está seduciendo. Pero en qué tonterías pienso. Mi rostro enrojece por culpa de mis propios pensamientos. Cómo siga así, pronto me confundirán con un tomate.  
El otro solo ríe al ver mi reacción, lo cual por cierto, lo hace ver aún más atractivo. No entiendo qué es lo divertido. Supongo que debe pensar que soy alguien extraño ya que me sonrojo sin ningún motivo aparente. Aunque sigo sin verle la gracia. Auu… Me quiero morir… que alguien me ayude.  
Y como si el cielo me hubiese escuchado, la única puerta del salón se abre para dar paso a mi mejor amiga. Al verla mi rubor va disminuyendo gradualmente hasta desaparecer y vuelvo a recobrar la calma que tanto me caracteriza.

\- Hola Kaede. - mis ojos se posan en ella.

\- ¡Hola Nagisa! Um… ¿Con quién hablabas? Creí oír unas risas salir de aquí, pero no veo a nadie más que a ti. Qué raro… - me dice.

Yo extrañado viro mi cuerpo en dirección a la ventana. Tal como dijo ella, no hay nadie. Eso me sorprende ¿En qué momento se ha ido? ¿O acaso todo ha sido fruto de mi imaginación?

\- …-sa, Nagisa, NA-GI-SA! - me grita en la oreja derecha Kayano. Me tapo el oído con una de mis manos. Cómo duele… Esta chica podría rivalizar con una sirena de ambulancia.

\- P-perdón, ¿Qué me decías?

\- ¡Tienes que prestar más atención Nagisa! ¡No me dejes hablando sola! Bueno, dejemos eso a un lado. Te estaba diciendo que mejor nos vamos ya. Nos hemos pasado toda la tarde viendo la escuela y ya estoy cansada. También empiezo a tener hambre. - Me dice un poco exaltada al principio, pero a medida que va hablando se calma.

Ahora que lo dice tiene razón. No me había dado cuenta hasta que lo ha mencionado, pero yo también empiezo a tener hambre. Le respondo con un asentimiento de cabeza y nos vamos del lugar.  
La verdad es que hoy ha sido un día muy increíble. Kunugigaoka es un todo un mundo. Cada vez me gusta más este internado.  
Aunque me sigo preguntado por la identidad del hombre pelirrojo. Cuando pienso en él mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido.


	4. La clase 2-A y mi nuevo tutor

**Título: La clase 2-A y mi nuevo tutor**

Ayer, domingo, me lo pasé muy bien. Kayano y yo terminamos de ver todo el recinto escolar ya que el sábado no pudimos. En nuestra defensa diré que la escuela es demasiado grande. También aproveché para pasar otra vez por la sala de música, pensé que allí vería otra vez a cierta persona al cual no se su nombre, pero no fue así. Cuando pienso en eso, me entristece un poco, aunque no sé porque…

Pero dejando a un lado los recuerdos del día anterior, me concentro en lo que tengo delante… mi futura nueva clase, el aula 2-A. Estoy un poco nervioso, después de todo ya hace algunas semanas que empezaron las clases y también es extraño que a estas alturas alguien sea transferido. Con mi uniforme de chica y mi cuerpo rígido, llamó a la puerta con dos toques. Espero con paciencia que el profesor me dé permiso para pasar. Sé que solo tarda segundos en contestar, pero a mí me parece minutos.

Oigo la voz de un hombre adulto diciendo "Adelante". Antes de entrar respiro con profundidad para relajarme y no demoro mucho en conseguirlo. Se puede decir que es una de mis buenas cualidades; la de calmarme con rapidez o la de mantener la calma en situaciones difíciles.  
Abro la puerta con la gracia de una "chica refinada", cómo me enseño mi madre y entro en el salón. Le doy una reverencia al profesor y prosigo en darle mi nombre junto a una dulce sonrisa, nunca se está de más ser educado. El profesor me mira minuciosamente de arriba abajo. Aunque su examen visual solo dura escasos segundos, no me da una buena sensación. Su mirada es extraña. Al terminar de ¿evaluarme?, afirma sutilmente la cabeza para sí mismo y esboza una sonrisa la cual me da escalofríos.  
Me da permiso para adentrarme en el salón. Mientras cierro la puerta de detrás de mí, él aprovecha para presentarme como una nueva alumna. Me acerco en donde se encuentra el profesor pero me detengo a unos cuantos pasos lejos de él. No sé porque no me da mucha confianza. Seguramente solo sea porque todo es nuevo por mí, pero por el momento prefiero ser precavido. Al girar para encarar a la clase, veo como todos los alumnos me miran fijamente. Algunos susurran entre ellos mientras me ven con interés. Esto hace que mis nervios vuelvan, pero exteriormente aparento estar tranquilo. Manteniendo mi sonrisa anterior me presento.

\- Hola, mucho gusto conoceros. Me llamo Shiota Nagisa y a partir de hoy seré una alumna más de la clase 2-A. Fui transferida des de una escuela de Fukushima. Es la primera vez que vengo a la capital. Espero que podamos ser buenos compañeros y amigos. Aún hay muchas cosas que no conozco de la escuela, por eso puede que cause algún problema pero me esforzare para aprender. ¡Un placer! – termine mi pequeña presentación con una reverencia y con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza. No soy muy bueno con este tipo de cosas.

Sorprendentemente tengo un buen recibimiento. Mis compañeros de clase me aplauden como símbolo de aceptación. Al levantar la cabeza veo como cada uno de ellos me regala una sonrisa, eso me quita un gran peso de encima. No puedo evitar que ahora, una sonrisa de verdad surja de mis labios.

\- Muy bien, muy bien, silencio. – el profesor intenta acallar los cuchicheos dando algunas palmadas suaves en su pupitre. – Buena presentación Shitoa-san. Yo me llamo Takaoka Akira y soy el profesor de historia. Ahora que se han terminado los saludos, tu sitio será al lado de… Sugino Tomohito. – me dice el profesor con una sonrisa, la cual me sigue dando una mala vibra.

\- Sí, Takaoka-sensei. – inmediatamente me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento.

Una vez en mi mesa, los compañeros más cercanos a mí me dan la bienvenida. Eso me hace inmensamente feliz, parece que no será muy difícil llevarme bien con todos ellos.  
Las clases transcurren con naturalidad. Las lecciones de todas las materias son mucho más elevadas que en mi anterior escuela, pero nada que un poco de autoestudio no pueda solucionar. El primer periodo termina sin ningún incidente. Uf… parece que he estado nervioso para nada.  
Al ser la hora del almuerzo, todos los alumnos de la clase se acercan a mí y empiezan a bombardearme con preguntas. Me hacen tantas que ya no me acuerdo ni de la mitad.

\- Chicos, tranquilos, la estáis agobiando. Si tenéis preguntas hacedlo uno por uno. – habla un chico muy apuesto y alto. Tiene el pelo de color castaño oscuro. Su cara es estilo "príncipe", delicada pero a la vez varonil, junto a unos ojos color miel. Una gentil sonrisa adorna su rostro.

\- ¡Si! – dicen todos a la vez, haciendo caso a lo que el otro dice. Vaya control que tiene ese chico sobre los demás.

\- Hola, mucho gusto. Soy el presidente de la clase Isogai Yuma. Si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en preguntarme a mi o a cualquiera de nosotros. Te responderemos encantados. – me habla otra vez el mismo chico. Aún no lo conozco del todo, pero me da la sensación de que es una buena persona.

\- Un placer Isogai-san.

\- Oh! Me puedes llamar sin honoríficos y creo que a los demás también ¿no, chicos? – todos afirman con la cabeza como respuesta.

\- Entonces así lo haré, vosotros también, simplemente llamadme sin honoríficos y si queréis me podéis llamar por mi nombre. – les respondo con una gentil sonrisa.

Todos ellos se van presentando en orden y me hacen alguna que otra pregunta. No me acuerdo de todos los nombre pero si de la mayoría. Es bastante difícil recordar veintiocho nombres de golpe, pero no imposible.  
El receso pasa en un parpadeo. Vuelven a empezar las clases y en el siguiente descanso los demás se vuelven a acerca para invadirme otra vez con preguntas, pero también me explican muchas cosas de ellos.  
El día se me pasa volando. Las clases ya terminaron y cada alumno se dirige a su respectivo club. En esta escuela es obligatoria apuntase a uno.  
Yo aún no he escogido uno, para ser exactos no tengo ni idea de cuales hay.

\- Shiota, el tutor me pidió que al terminar las clases fueras a verlo. – me dice Isogai.

\- ¿Tutor?

\- Así es. Cada clase tiene un profesor a cargo, quien nos guía y al cual le podemos preguntar nuestra dudas, ya sea académicas o personales. Seguramente te ha llamado para hablarte sobre la escuela.

\- Mm… entiendo, ahora voy.

\- Bien, entonces aquí tienes. – Isogai me da un papel con un pequeño mapa. Sin duda… es sorprendente que necesite un mapa portátil para llegar a un aula. ¿Se puede saber cuánta diferencia hay entra esta escuela y una normal?

Le doy las gracias y me dirijo a ver el tutor. Demoro unos largos diez minutos en llegar.  
¡Esta escuela es demasiado grande!  
Dejo escapar un suspiro. Tardaré una temporada en acostumbrarme a todo esto. Una vez delante de mi objetivo llamo a la puerta. Un "adelante" con tono juguetón no se hace esperar. Al escuchar dicha voz mi cuerpo se tensa en un instante, mi corazón acelera un poco su ritmo, las manos me empiezan a sudar y mis mejillas se tiñen de un suave carmín.

\- E-esta voz… es la de él. – No puede ser…

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por otro "Adelante", pero esta vez se escucha más fuerte. Recobrando mi ritmo normal de latidos y eliminado mi sonrojo, abro la puerta, me adentro en la sala y cierro la puerta de detrás de mí.  
Mi ojos color cielo chocan con otros de un color ya vistos anteriormente. ¡Sí, es él! El hombre del aula de música.

\- Je… Parece que nos volvemos a ver, Shiota Nagisa. – me habla él.

Esta sentado de perfil en la única mesa de trabajo de la habitación. Una pierna la tiene flexionada sobre la mesa y la otra apoyada ligeramente en el suelo. En sus manos tiene un libro pequeño. La verdad es que esta con una pose muy sexy…  
¡Espera! ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando Shiota Nagisa?! ¡Saca estos pensamientos de tu mente!

A diferencia de la otra vez, lleva unas gafas con una fina montura negra. Aunque se encuentra de perfil, su rostro está un poco virado hacia mi dirección. Sus ojos color cobre me miran fijamente a través de las lentes. No puedo evitar que un – traicionero – sonrojo coloree mis mofletes.  
Otra vez mi corazón empieza a alborotarse. En estos momentos es cuando me encantaría poder controlar por completo las reacciones de mi cuerpo.

\- Usted… ¿Es el tutor? – le pregunto un poco extrañado e intentando apaciguar mi sonrojo, al cual estoy seguro que se ve bastante al tener una piel tan blanca.

\- Así es, me llamo Akabane Karma. ¿Eso te parece raro? – me pregunta con esa misma sonrisa juguetona al cual ya le caracteriza.

\- Um… un poco. Parece muy joven como para ser profesor.

\- Mm… supongo que sí. ¿Tienes curiosidad sobre mí, Shiota-san? – me pregunta mientras deja a un lado el pequeño libro. Se levanta y se acerca en donde me encuentro.

Escasos segundos atrás había logrado calmar mi corazón, pero la cercanía del otro hace que mis esfuerzos se vayan al garete. Cada paso suyo, son diez latidos sin control producidos por mi órgano.

\- S-supongo que un poco. Cómo todos, ¿no? – al terminar de hablar, él se detiene muy cerca de mí. Tengo que levantar la cabeza ya que es mucho más alto que yo.

\- Mm… "Cómo todos", ya veo. – no entiendo que quiere decir con su "ya veo", pero sus ojos están fijos en mí. Eso no me ayuda a calmarme, aunque creo que exteriormente aparento bastante tranquilidad. O eso espero.

\- Akabane-sensei, no hace falta que utilice honoríficos conmigo. Usted es un profesor y mayor que yo, por lo tanto no hace falta que sea tan educado. – Estoy intentando cambiar de tema, espero que funcione.

El me sigue mirando fijamente, cómo si no quisiera perderse ni un detalle de mis reacciones. Tarda un poco en responderme, pero lo hace. Aunque de un modo un tanto… demasiado cercano.

\- Je… entonces lo haré como tú me lo has pedido, Na-gi-sa. Por cierto, llámame Karma-sensei.– Dice mi nombre de forma juguetona. Pero esta vez su voz suena más profunda y… ¿seductora?

Su rostro se encuentra muy cerca del mio y cuando digo muy cerca, es MUY cerca. Por instinto me hago para atrás, chocando así, con la puerta. Pero la distancia no aumenta ya que él insiste en reducirla. Nuestras miradas chocan una con la otra. Me puedo ver reflejado en sus lentes. Nuestros labios están tan cerca que hasta cuando nuestros alientos salen de nuestras bocas, se mezclan entre ellos en medio del aire.

\- Y-y-yo me refería que me podía llamar simplemente Shiota, n-no Nagisa. – digo tartamudeando. Aii… que vergüenza, parece como si no supiera hablar. Mi rostro seguro no puede estar más rojo.

Él, al ver mi reacción ensancha mas su sonrisa. Eso de algún modo me molesta un poco. Parece divertirse molestándome.

\- Entonces… ¿no te puedo llamar por tu nombre, Nagisa? – me pregunta. Su forma a la hora de llamarme es un poco rara. No sé porque pero de alguna manera mi cuerpo se estremece al oír esa palabra salir de sus labios. No sé si es por la cercanía a la cual no estoy acostumbrado o por su tono de voz. O puede que sean las dos cosas…

\- ¿Eh? N-no, yo solo decía… em… Puede llamarme como más le guste. Estoy acostumbrada a que mis amigos me digan Nagisa, así que no me molesta si decide llamarme igual.

Veo que se lo piensa o eso me parece, ya que no dice nada. De repente, mientras estoy absorto mirándolo y esperando una respuesta, siento el cálido tacto de su mano posarse en mi rostro. Al percibir dicho contacto, cierro fuertemente los ojos. El pulgar de su mano diestra, se sitúa encima de mi mejilla izquierda y siento como hace una pequeña fricción. Solo dura escasos segundos, lo cual realmente me resultan muy cortos. Inmediatamente después de esta acción, retira su mano de mí. Este pequeño roce, me ha gustado. La verdad, me ha parecido muy cálido y gentil.  
Mientras intento gravar en la mente el calor de ese escaso contacto, él, se vuelve a erguir ya que se encontraba un poco encorvado para estar a la misma altura que el de mi rostro. Entretanto, yo vuelvo a abrir los ojos.

\- Nop, está bien. Por el momento te llamaré Shiota. Por cierto, tenías una pestaña. – me dice con un tono más normal y no juguetón como anteriormente. Este cambio en su forma de hablar me extraña un poco, pero no digo nada. Aprovecho la lejanía del otro para finalmente calmarme y bajar el rubor de mi rostro, al cual, ya seguramente empezaba a parecer un tomate maduro.

Él se gira de espaldas contra mí y se dirige hacia un gran sillón de oficina al cual está detrás de la gran mesa de trabajo. Se sienta, abre uno de los cajones del pupitre y saca un libro delgado junto algunas hojas grapadas.

\- Ten. En este libro hay todas las normativas de la escuela y de los dormitorios. En estas hojas hay algunos cosas que tienes que leer y firmar. No hace falta que lo hagas ahora, me lo puedes entregar mañana después de clases. – su tono ahora es mas profesional, pero no deja de tener esa tonalidad traviesa que tanto le caracteriza.

Me acerco hacia él. Cojo las cosas que ha dejado sobre la mesa y leo por encima lo que pone en las hojas grapadas.

\- ¿Eso es todo, Karma-sensei?

\- Sí. Mañana después de clase vuelve aquí con los papeles firmados.

Afirmo con la cabeza. Al ver que no tiene nada más que decirme, me volteo y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Se me olvidaba – al oírlo viro mi cuerpo hacia él – Antes dije que por el momento te llamaré Shiota, pero en un futuro muy cercano haré que me pidas que te llama por tu nombre. Espero que desees que llegue ese momento taaaanto… como yo. – habla Karma-sensei lleno de diversión y de forma muy seductora junto a una gran sonrisa. Ahora puedo decir con seguridad que no me estoy volviendo loco. Este profesor me habla de forma sensual… muy, muy sensual. No es mi imaginación.

Me lanza una mirada que no puedo describir. Solo sé que en este momento me siento como si estuviera desnudo delante de él. Rápidamente me despido con una reverencia y salgo del cuarto. Con pasos apresurados me alejo lo más que puede de ese lugar. Una vez fuera del edificio, me siento seguro. Un suspiro sale de mis labios.

Jamás un encuentro me había agotado tanto cómo el que acabo de vivir. Bueno, sin contar los momentos con mi madre. Con las fuerzas absorbidas por haber estado con Karama-sensei, me dirijo a mi habitación a descansar un poco.  
A ver si puedo recobrar – un poco – la calma que se supone que me caracteriza tanto. Ai…


	5. Nuevos amigos

**Título: Nuevos amigos**

Oigo en la lejanía un estridente sonido. Lentamente abro los ojos. Con la vista un poco nublada dirijo mis orbes azules hacia al causante de dicho ruido; mi móvil.  
Con pereza, solo saco mi mano dominante de entre las sabanas. Las yemas de mis dedos entran en contacto con el frío objeto, eso me causa un leve escalofrió. Al agarrar finalmente el móvil prosigo en apagar la alarma. Uf... tengo mucho sueño...  
Pero aún con mi pereza pegada en mi cuerpo, hago el esfuerzo de levantarme y me dirijo al baño. Una vez allí, realizo el ritual de cada mañana como todo el mundo.  
Vuelvo a mi habitación para vestirme con mi uniforme de chica. Cuando me miro el espejo un suspiro escapa de mí.

\- Es increíble lo rápido que me he acostumbrado a llevar esto, hasta empiezo a pensar que me queda bien... - susurro para mí mismo.

Dejando las divagaciones a un lado, salgo de mi cuarto para ir a preparar el desayuno. Aunque los dormitorios tenga una cafetería en donde sirven las tres comidas diarias, yo prefiero seguir cultivando mis dotes de cocinero. Que por cierto, no se me dan para nada mal.  
Al terminar de preparar la comida miro la hora en el reloj de pared del comedor.

\- Mm... ¿Kaede aún no se ha levantado? Tendré que ir a despertarla, es toda una dormilona esta chica. – hablo conmigo mismo.

Me dirijo con parsimonia hasta la habitación de mi compañera. Llamo con algunos toques la puerta pero no obtengo respuesta. Decido insistir un poco más, pero consigo el mismo resultado.

\- Con permiso. – abro la puerta y todo está en penumbra. Oigo el sonido de unos suaves soplidos a un lado del cuarto. Me guío hasta allí.

A medida que pasan los segundos mis ojos se van acostumbrando cada vez más a la oscuridad. Al llegar al lado de la cama, puedo distinguir un prominente bulto. Pongo mis manos encima de ella con cuidado y la agito un poco mientras mis labios pronuncian; "Kaede, levántate o sino llegaras tarde a la escuela". En este tipo de ocasiones me siento como si fuera una mama gallina... ¡Espera Nagisa! Tendrías que pensar en que te siente como un padre y no una madre. Sin duda, vestirme de chica está empezando a afectar mis pensamientos racionales. Eso no es para nada bueno.  
Solo obtengo un "mm... solo cincuenta años más", al oírla un tic en mi ceja derecha hace su aparición.

\- Esta chica no tiene remedio. – No hago caso a sus ruegos y sigo insistiendo.

Tardo unos largos cinco minutos en despertarla. Uf... Kayano puede competir con un oso en su época de hibernación y seguro gana. Al terminar de asearse y vestirse, al fin los dos nos dirigimos a la cocina a desayunar.  
Durante la comida nos dedicamos a contarnos cómo nos fue nuestro primer día. A Kayano le ha tocado ir a la clase de al lado, el aula 2-B. Por suerte no estamos muy lejos, de este modo nos podremos ver con más facilidad en los descansos.  
Al igual que a mí, a ella le ha sido fácil entablar conversión con los de su clase. En esta escuela todos son más amigables de lo que pensé. Si soy sincero, pensaba que todos serían unos engreídos y estirados ya que como suponía la mayoría son de buena familia, pero ese no ha sido el caso. Me alegro haber errado en mis suposiciones.  
Al terminar de comer, ponemos los platos al lavavajillas y nos vamos para la escuela. En el camino hacia allí, nos encontramos con diversos compañeros de clase. Kayano me presenta alguno de los suyos y yo hago lo mismo.  
Al llegar delante de la puerta del aula 2-A nos separamos del grupo de Kaede. Una vez dentro del salón, intento profundizar los lazos con los demás con el tiempo restante, antes que empiecen las clases.

Me percato, con quien tengo más afinidad son:

Sugino Tomohito, un chico alto de piel trigueña. Es de pelo negro, rostro varonil juntos a unos ojos color azul tanzanita. Está en el club de béisbol y se nota que lo disfruta mucho. Es un chico alegre y siempre está lleno de energía. En el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerlo me he dado cuenta que le gusta Kanzaki.

Kanzaki Yukiko, una chica muy bonita y esbelta. Tiene hebras negras y lisas que le llegan hasta el medio de l espalada. Su rostro es de facciones "delicadas", sus ojos tienen un tono similar a la piedra preciosa topacio imperial. Es una chica muy tranquila y dulce. Muchos chicos van detrás suyo, pero ella solo se encuentra interesada por los estudios.

Chiba Ryūnosuke, un chico de facciones un poco sombrías. Es de cabello negro, el cual, le tapa la mayoría de la cara. Sinceramente aún no he sido capaz de verle los ojos, aunque he oído que son de una tonalidad anaranjada. No sé cómo puede ver, para mi este hecho aún es todo un misterio. Es muy callado y tranquilo, pero si le hablas es fácil entablar una charla con él.

Nakamura Rio, es una chica que me desespera un poco. Tiene la piel blanca, su cabello es rubio y liso, le llega un poco más abajo de los hombros. Tiene un rostro bastante de "adulta", pero por su constante sonrisa de chica traviesa le hace ver joven. Los ojos son de un color similar a los míos. En el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerla ya está gastándome bromas cuando puede. Mm... si tuviera que describirla en pocas palabras, se podía decir que es la típica hermana mayor que le gusta molestar a sus hermanos pequeños/as.

Maehara Hiroto, un chico apuesto pero le quita puntos al ser un "playboy", o eso dicen las chicas de la clase. Tiene un bonito cabello de tonalidad naranja claro y los ojos son del mismo color. Es alegre, despreocupado y bastante popular con las chicas. Es llamado mujeriego por las chicas ya que acepta salir con cualquiera del sexo femenino que se lo pide, pero antes de aceptarlas siempre les advierte de su nulo interés romántico hacia ellas, aun así aceptan. Al final, todas terminan cortando con él, porque se cansan de salir con alguien que no las ama. Pero se dice que Maehara las trata muy bien mientras dura el noviazgo.

Isoagai Yuma, qué puede decir de él, simplemente es una maravilla de chico. Se le da bien todo; estudios, deporte, las tareas domésticas, es sociable y se fija en las necesidades de sus compañeros de clase. Todo un "ikemen", su único defecto – si es que se le puede llamar así – sería que es pobre. Esta en este internado gracias a una beca escolar.

Como ayer, las clases se me pasan en un parpadeo. Durante los recreos, Kayano junto a unas cuantas compañeras de su clase, vienen a la nuestra y salimos todos juntos a los jardines que se encuentran dentro del recinto escolar. Estas alumnas son:

Sekai Ritsu, una chica muy bella. Su piel es blanca como el mármol. Tiene el pelo color purpura y corto, excepto por dos mechones largos a cada lado. Sus ojos azules transmiten inocencia. Es una chica que siempre tiene una sonrisa en sus labios. Tengo entendido que se le da muy bien la informática.

Kataoka Megu, una chica alta. Tiene el pelo largo y de un tono marrón grisáceo. Sus facciones son maduras y sus ojos son de color verde militar claro. Es la represéntate de la clase de Kayano. No he tratado mucho con ella, pero puede darme cuenta que es una chica con la que se puede confiar. Es una especia de hermana mayor, pero totalmente diferente de Nakamura. Estas dos son como el día y la noche, pero tienen un aire de madurez que las rodea.

Hayami Rinka, una chica bastante callada. Tiene el cabello naranja y siempre lo lleva atado con dos coletas bajas. Sus ojos color ágata combinan muy bien con su frío pero delicado rostro. Aún no he tratado mucho con ella, pero por lo que he podido observar es una chica muy tranquila y seria. Entablar una conversación es un poco difícil, según Kayano una vez que hablas con ella se puede ver des de lejos que es muy buena persona.

Al finalizar las clases mis compañeros más cercanos a los cuales ya considero mis amigos, se me acercan para despedirse y así irse a sus respectivos clubs. Yo, al salir del aula me dirijo al despacho de Karma-sensei. Cuando pienso en él no puedo evitar a que los recuerdos sobre el día anterior invaden mi mente. Un fuerte sonrojo tiñe mis mofletes al rememorar su cercanía. Aún recuerdo su dulce tacto sobre mi piel y mis labios en contacto con su aliento...

\- ¡Y-ya basta Nagisa! Ahora no es momento para recordar este tipo de cosas.

Me doy una cuantas palmaditas en mi rostro con las palmas de mis manos, con la mente ya más nítida prosigo con mi caminata hasta mi meta. Como en el día anterior antes de entrar en el cuarto respiro e expiro con profundidad para relajar mi cuerpo. Ayer el profesor me hizo de las suyas y deje que los nervios me dominaran, pero hoy ya estoy preparado para todo, no me dejare engañar, ¡podré con todo!

\- ¡Bien! – susurro para mí mismo.

Prosigo en llamar a la puerta, pero antes de que mis dedos entren en contacto con la fría madera un "Adelante" se oye. Sorprendido no me hago derogar y me adentro en el lugar.  
Karma-sensei se encuentra sentado revisando unos papeles, en ningún momento despega sus ojos de esas finas láminas para mirarme. No lo molesto y espero a que termine de leer los documentos que tiene entre sus manos. El tiempo pasa, solo se oye el tick-tack del reloj en la pared. No sé si pasan minutos u horas, yo solo tengo algo en mi mente y es el hombre delante de mí.  
Veo como sus hebras del color del fuego tapan sutilmente una parte de su rostro ya que está un poco cabizbajo, aun así puedo seguir viendo un poco sus hermosos ojos... ¿Hermosos? Allí vamos, ¿se puede saber qué son estos pensamientos que tengo? Ni que fuera una adolescente de manga shojo enamorada.  
Intento sacar mis locos pensamientos de mi cabeza sacudiéndola de izquierda a derecha una y otra vez, pero mis acciones son interrumpidas por una atrayente risa que resuena por la iluminada habitación. Mis lentes se dirigen hacia el culpable.

\- Cada vez me pareces más interesante, Shiota. – me dice él con una sonrisa gatuna mientras intenta evitar reír aún más fuerte de lo que ya hace.

En este momento quiero que la tierra me trague. ¡Qué vergüenza! Debe pensar que me falta un tornillo al ir sacudiendo de un lado para otro mi cabeza sin ninguna razón. Los nervios crispan mi cuerpo, ¿Alguna vez podré estar tranquilo a su lado?


	6. ¡Beso accidental!

**Título: ¡Beso accidenta!**

Después de un buen rato de risas por parte de Karma-sensei, la sala vuelve a estar en silencio. Veo que de repente se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia mí sin decir palabra. A diferencia de ayer, esta vez no retrocedo. Me quedo en donde estoy.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – me dice cuando ya está delante de mí a solo medio paso de distancia.

\- ¿Ir? ¿A dónde? – le pregunto extrañado, ya que se supone que solo venía a entregar los papeles firmados.

\- ¿No es obvio? Iremos a un lugar más... - se acerca a mi oídio con una sonrisa gatuna - ... intimo.

Tiene su boca tan cerca de mi oreja derecha que cuando pronuncia palabras, puedo sentir sus labios rozar sutilmente mi oreja. El aire que suelta al hablar me da leves cosquillas. Mis ojos se cierran involuntariamente y se concentran en la sensación que transmite su aliento. Un rubor adorna mi rostro por culpa de mis propias acciones. No puedo creer que quiera sentir más de esta sensación tan... extraña.  
Pero mi vergonzoso y oculto deseo no se hace realidad, ya que el profesor se vuelve alejar de mí, quedando en la misma posición de segundos atrás. Al sentir su lejanía vuelvo a abrir los ojos. Él, sin esperar mi respuesta, pasa por mi lado y abre la puerta.

\- Vamos. – me dice con un tono demandante. Yo que aún sigo con la mente perdida rememorando el aliento del pelirrojo en mi oído, solo puedo asentir.

Cómo si él fuera el flautista de Hamelín y yo uno de los pequeños ratones hipnotizados por la bella melodía de su flauta – en este caso su voz – lo sigo sin protestar.  
Después de salir del edificio escolar y andar unos buenos doce minutos nos detenemos delante de un pequeño lago rodeado de árboles. ¡El lugar es muy bello! Mis ojos azules brillan de emoción al contemplar dicho lugar.  
El agua del lago es tan limpia que se puedo ver perfectamente el fondo de este, a la vez, es tan cristalino que refleja el propio cielo como si fuera un inmenso espejo de color esmeralda traslucido. Dentro hay pequeños peces de agua dulce nadando libremente y encima de las tranquilas aguas se puedo observar flores de nenúfares – abiertos – presumiendo de su gran belleza. Alrededor del lago hay árboles de distintos tamaños y formas, sus hojas de un color verde vibrante combinan perfectamente con el inmenso charco. Él y yo, nos encontramos debajo del árbol más grande y cercano al lago.

\- Veo que te gusta – me dice el profesor con una suave sonrisa, diferente de todas las demás que me ha regalada hasta el momento.

\- ¡Sí, es hermoso! Jamás había visto algo por el estilo. – le respondo mientras no puedo contener la alegría.

Le gusta mi respuesta, prueba de ello es su enorme sonrisa, la cual se ensancha más al oír mi contestación. Verlo esbozar este tipo de expresión hace vibrar mi corazón de júbilo.  
Él se sienta en la base del árbol apoyándose contra él, yo no tardo en imitar su acción. Nos dedicamos a observar el paisaje en silencio. Al cabo de un rato, mi curiosidad empieza a invadir mi mente.

\- Sensei ¿Por qué me ha traído aquí?

\- Mm... supongo que ya es hora. – dice, mientras saca unos papeles perfectamente plegados de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- Ten. – me los da. Los cojo, los deshago y aleatoriamente leo uno de ellos.

\- Club de investigación gastronómica, club de astronomía, club de arreglo floral...

\- En estos papeles hay escrito todos los clubes. Cómo ya debes saber, en esta escuela es obligatoria apuntarte alguno. Lee esto y si encuentras alguno que te atraiga me lo dices. Durante esta semana iremos a ver todos los que te interesan y después de verlos podrás apuntarte el que te haya llamado más la atención.

Hago un movimiento de cabeza confirmando el haberlo escuchado, me vuelvo acomodar apoyándome en el tronco del gran árbol y empiezo a leer. Luego de un minuto, siento un peso encima de mis muslos, al ver el culpable mi corazón empieza a latir a un ritmo vertiginoso.  
Karma-sensei se encuentra acostado encima de la fresca hierba mientas utiliza mis muslos como almohada.

\- Mmm... que cómoda eres, más que mi almohada. – dice con picardía junto a una mueca de diablillo que no le quita nadie.

\- ¡S-s-sensei! ¡¿Qué hace?! – pregunto exaltado. Los nervios me matan. Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo va a parar a mi rostro, cómo no me empieza a calmarme me va explotar la cabeza. Con Karma-sensei a mi lado, en vez de Nagisa me tendría que decir Ichigo, ya que casi siempre estoy tan rojo como una fresa.

\- Dormir – dice cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Cuando hayas terminado despiértame.

Tal como dice, se adormece utilizándome de almohada. No me lo puedo creer, no sé qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Miro el hombre, al cual, ya está dormido o eso me parece porque no se mueve. No puedo evitar quedar embobado mirándolo. Sus hebras carmesí esparcidas encima de mi falda, sus finas cejas le dan un toque delicado a su varonil rostro. Añoro por un instante el color de sus ojos, los cuales no puedo ver por tener los parpados cerrados. Voy bajando lentamente mi mirada por la fina nariz hasta detenerme a un punto específico del rostro contrario; los labios. No sé porque pero me resultan muy atrayentes. A pesar de ser de un hombre, son de un rosa pálido, me recuerdan a los pétalos de los cerezos en flor. Se ven tiernos y suaves. Sin darme cuenta voy encorvando mi cuerpo. Mi mente esta en blanco, casi estoy por rozar sus labios con los míos. Pero recobro la lucidez al oír el maullido de un gato negro, al cual, sale de entre unos arbustos. Al darme cuenta de la locura que estoy a punto de cometer, me alejo del rostro de Karma-sensei a la velocidad de la luz, asustando de paso el pequeño felino. Temeroso, compruebo si por culpa de mi brusco movimiento lo he despertado, pero sigue dormido plácidamente. Un suspiro escapa de mi boca. Creo que hoy moriré de un ataque al corazón.

\- ¡Nagisa¡ ¡¿Qué intentabas hacer?! – exclamo en susurros. Se la respuesta de mi pregunta, pero no me atrevo a formularla en voz alta, ni mentalmente.

Después de acribillarme y a darme palizas mentalmente, trato de recobrar la serenidad. Gracias a mi relajado ambiente no me cuesta demasiado. Intento borrar la insensatez que quería cometer escasos minutos atrás de mi memoria, pero no tengo excito. Bueno, mi única solución es guardar este secreto hasta la tumba... ¡Si, eso! Nadie me ha visto, solo ha sido un lapso momentáneo de locura, nada del otro mundo. Intento auto convencerme, y la verdad es que funciona muy bien.  
Dejo de lado mi vergonzoso actuar para concentrarme en los papeles de entre mis dedos. No demoro mucho en leer todo. Al terminar, miro el gran hombre dormido en mis piernas.

\- Jejeje, cuando está dormido parece un niño. – no puedo evitar producir suaves risas, se ve muy adorable.

Se supone que tengo que despertarlo, pero al verlo tan confortablemente no me atrevo. Decido dejarlo descansar un poco más. Me vuelvo a fijar en su cabello rojizo, como si mi mano dominante tuviese vida propia, se acerca a las largas extensiones y se hunde en el cabello rubí. Mis dedos se enredan entre los mechones de pelo, peinándolos. Cómo imagine la primera vez al conocerlo, su cabello es tan suave... igual a la seda. Sin darme cuenta, entre las caricias y el sonido de las hojas rozar entre ellas gracias a la suave brisa, mis parpados se cierran lentamente, cayendo de este modo en un profundo sueño.  
Después de no sé si minutos u hora abro mis ojos con un poco de dificultad. Con mi mano izquierda fricciono suavemente mis orbes.

\- ¡Oh! Ya te has despertad dormilona. – oigo una voz muy cerca de mí. Extrañado me incorporo un poco, me doy cuenta que estaba durmiendo apoyado en el hombro del profesor. Levanto mi rostro mientras aún estoy cerca de él.

Mala idea. Al hacerlo, abro grande los ojos. Mi rostro esta tan cerca del de Karma-sensei, que es inevitable que nuestros labios se junten con los del otro. Percibo el suave tacto de su piel contra la mía. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica pasa de mi boca a todo el cuerpo, siento un extraño hormigueo en mi estómago. Inmediatamente me aparto de él, cómo si ese leve contacto me quemase. Jamás había sentido este tipo de sensaciones, los cuales, permanecen gravadas en mi cuerpo.  
Siento como mi corazón se desboca sin control, mi rostro en este instante es comparable al de una cereza. Para mi sorpresa, Karma-sensei se ve un poco en shock. Creo que él tampoco se esperaba ese repentino contacto tan... íntimo.  
Avergonzado hasta la médula, intento cambiar de inmediato el tema.

\- K-karma-sensei, a-aquí tiene, ya se cuales me interesan. – le devuelvo los papeles – Veo que ya es bastante tarde, em... la verdad es que tengo cosas que hacer. S-si me disculpa me tengo que ir. Vendré a verlo mañana después de clases para hablar sobre los clubes que me han llamada la atención. ¡A-Adiós! – me despido sin darle tiempo de decir nada.

Lo escucho llamarme, pero hago ver que no lo oigo y continúo con mis pasos apresurados. Cuando ya no me ve, mis pequeños pasos rápidos, se convierten en enormes zancadas. Corro y corro, hasta llegar a mi "piso compartido". Me encuentro con Kayano la cual me saluda con mucha energía, pero yo paso por su lado – sin darme cuenta de su presencia – y me encierro en mi habitación.  
Mi tiro encima de mi cama. Suspiros y jadeos salen de mis labios por culpa de mi carrera. El sudor en forma de perlas decora mi cuerpo, alguno que otro resbala por mi piel sutilmente. Pero en mi mente no está ni el cansancio, ni la idea de ducharme para quitar dicha secreción...

Solo hay las imagines en cámara lenta de mi beso accidental con mi profesor.


	7. Conteniendo las lágrimas

**Título: Conteniendo las lágrimas**

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

Me encuentro en mi aula sentado en mi asiento, estoy solo en el lugar. No me extraña, son solo las siete de la mañana y las clases no empiecen hasta las nueve. Pero no podía quedarme un instante más en la cama, hiciera lo que hiciera no podía conciliar el sueño. Me pase toda la noche en vela pensando en ese beso con Karma-sensei. Sólo fue un roce de labios, nada del otro mundo. Pero no sé porque, se me hace un inmenso nudo en el estómago cada vez que pienso en ello. Luego, el nerviosismo me invade y mi rostro se enciende como un árbol de navidad.

Vine a la clase temprano, pensando en estudiar por las lecciones de hoy y así poder ocupar mis pensamientos en otra cosa, en este caso el estudio. Pero es un fracaso total... Un suspiro seguido de diversos más, escapan de mis labios.  
No puedo entender estos sentimientos que empiezan a crecer dentro de mí por el profesor. Se parecen un poco a lo que sentía por Irina, pero a la vez son totalmente distintos.

\- ¿Podría ser... que me gusta Karma-sensei? – me pregunto mentalmente a la vez que realizo la incógnita en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

\- Esto no es posible... – hablo conmigo mismo.

¡Es imposible que me guste un hombre! Después de todo, siempre me he sentido atraído por las chicas, hasta llegue a enamorarme de una. Nunca antes me había atraído un hombre. Ciertamente me había fijado en ellos, pero solo por pura envidia de su masculinidad de la cual carezco. Aun así, cuando más lo pienso, más dolor de cabeza tengo. Ya que estos sentimientos que crecen dentro de mí por Akabane Karma, no puedo describirlos con otras palabras que no sean "atracción" e incluso... "amor". La verdad, me cuesta aceptar estas dos palabras. No es que esté en contra de la bisexualidad – lo cual empiezo a pensar que soy – o la homosexualidad, pero tengo la sensación de que si acepto este nueva etapa en mi vida, perderé toda la masculinidad que me queda. Si es que tengo algo... porque de aspecto, ya he asimilado que de chico no tengo nada a parte de mis partes nobles.  
Y bueno, si acepto estos sentimientos, nadie me garantiza que Karma-sensei sienta o llegue a sentir lo mismo por mí. Además, él piensa que soy una chica... También soy menor de edad y es mi profesor, por lo tanto, no puedo decirle lo que siento ya que podría ponerlo en un aprieto.

De repente, me asombro por mi propia evolución de pensamientos. Ya que escasos minutos atrás, aún no estaba preparado por aceptar estos nuevos sentimientos que crecen dentro de mí, pero todo y eso, mi línea de razonamiento ya se encuentran en el nivel de si confesarme o no.  
¿Eso no quiere decir que ya he aceptado mi atracción y amor por él?  
La verdad, me asusta mi rapidez a la hora de adaptarme a los cambios, tanto internos como externos. Después de todo, solo hace unos días que lo conozco.

Sin darme cuenta, las dos horas pasan volando y el aula se llena de mis compañeros. Mis nuevos amigos, a medida que llegan se acercan a donde me encuentro. Poco a poco nos juntamos todos; Sugino Tomohito, Kanzaki Yukiko, Chiba Ryūnosuke, Nakamura Rio, Maehara Hiroto y Isogai Yuma. Empezamos una amena conversación, eso me ayuda a olvidar un poco todo lo relacionado con Karma-sensei y mi descubrimiento sobre mi sexualidad.  
Poco después, somos interrumpidos por la llegada del profesor de historia, Takaoka Akira.

Al igual que el primer día, me sigue dando una mala sensación, así que en su clase intento mantener un perfil bajo para no llamar mucho su atención. Pero no funciona muy bien, ya que de tanto en tanto, veo como su mirada se detiene sobre mí con una sonrisa extraña, la cual, no sabría describir. No me gusta, pero tampoco le doy demasiada importancia.  
La clase de historia pasa volando, para luego dar paso a la de ciencias. Para esta clase, nos tenemos que desplazar hacia el aula de laboratorio. Allí, cada uno se sienta al sitio de su elección. Yo me coloco en medio de Sugino y Nakamura. Delante de mí se encuentra Maehara, a su lado derecha Isogai. Detrás tengo a Kanzaki y a su lado izquierda a Chiba.  
Ahora que lo pienso, es la primea vez des de que he llegado que tengo esta materia. Me pregunto quién es el profesor. Por suerte o desgracia, mi curiosidad es saciada de inmediato, ya que la puerta del aula se abre para dar paso - al que supongo que es- nuestro profesor de ciencias. Grande abro los ojos al ver entrar a Akabane Karma. Inmediatamente mi pulso sube a un ritmo frenético y la sangre de gran parte de mi cuerpo va a parar a mis mejillas. Igual que un tsunami, los recuerdos del beso me arrasan sin piedad.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Nagisa? – me pregunta preocupado Sugino mientras se inclina un poco hacía mí.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – no entiendo su preocupación.

\- Bueno... tu rostro está muy rojo. Parece como si en cualquier momento te tuviera que dar algo. – me dice entre susurros.

Me aclaro un poco la garganta y con una sonrisa fingida le digo: "Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte". Veo que él no está muy convencido por mi respuesta, me quiere decir algo, pero la voz de Karma-sensei lo interrumpe.

\- Bien chicos, silencio. Si no lo hacéis, utilizare mis nuevos castigos para que lo hagáis por la fuerza. – toda la clase se sumerge en un profundo silencio. – Che, que aburridos. Pensé que podría probar mis nuevas técnicas en ustedes para ver si funcionan o no, pero si sois tan obedientes ya no tengo ninguna excusa para utilizarlas. - Dice con una mueca de aburrimiento y con un tono de decepción.

\- Tsk, como si te dejáramos la oportunidad de utilizar tus bromas contra nosotros otra vez. – oigo como susurran algunos.

\- Es un diablo, sin duda alguna. – oigo murmurar a otros.

\- ¿De verdad es un adulto? Mira que querer jugar así con nosotros. – dice otro.

Aunque se oyen palabras negativas dirigidas hacia Karma-sensei, no veo a nadie realmente odiarle. Todo lo contrario, puedo percatarme que a todos les cae bien. Pero no entiendo porque le dicen entre susurros "demonio" y "diablo".

\- Heee... me parece oír algunas cosas salir de sus bocas. Puede que al final tenga la oportunidad de utilizar mis nuevos castigos. – dice Karma-sensei con una sonrisa de niño travieso.

Todos inmediatamente vuelven a callar, parece como si cada uno de ellos tuvieran los labios pegados con cola. Todos se ven... ¿asustados?, ¿Se puede saber qué clase de castigos son porque reaccionen de esta forma?  
Inmediatamente, veo a Isogai levantar su mano pidiendo permiso para hablar. Karma-sensei, al verlo, le da permiso.

\- S-sensei, creo que sería mejor empezar con la clase. – dice con una sonrisa gentil, pero igual de nervioso que los demás.

Ahora si estoy curioso por esos "castigos", hasta el delegado de la clase parece preocupado. El profesor, se queda unos segundos en silencio mientras mira fijamente la clase entera. Puedo percatarme de la tensión en el ambiente. Todos están expectantes, esperando con ansias su respuesta. Puedo oír débilmente unos susurros provenir de Maehara "Por favor que se olvide de los castigos... que se olvide de los castigos... por favor, por favor..."

\- Está bien. – al oírlo decir esto, un suspiro de alivio sale de los labios de todos. – Ya tendré la oportunidad de castigaros en el futuro, hahaha... – De repente, mis compañeros se hunden en depresión al oír la respuesta de Karma-sensei. Yo no puedo evitar sonreír forzosamente al verlos. Me dan un poco de pena.

Gracias a toda esta extraña situación, mis nervios se van y puedo seguir la clase con buen ritmo. Al ver a Karma-sensei impartir su materia con tanta habilidad me deja un poco sorprendido. Él, es muy joven, pero puedo ver que es muy competente. Su forma de explicar es muy clara y precisa, no hace falta que le preguntemos ninguna duda. Al verlo así, me doy cuenta que es todo un adulto. Este hecho, de cierta forma me deprime un poco. Yo, a su lado solo soy un niño que no sabe aún que hacer con su vida. Para ser exactos, no sé ni cómo liberarme de las ataduras de mi madre. Ella ya tiene toda mi vida planeada y yo no sé cómo negarme a sus planes.  
Mientras estoy perdido en mis pensamientos, mis ojos están fijos en la hoja en blanco sobre mi pupitre. De repente, mis divagaciones son interrumpidas por una masculina voz.

\- Shiota, sal a resolver estas preguntas. – me quedo un momento en blanco, pero de inmediato recobro mis cinco sentidos y me levanto.

Mientras me dirijo hacia al pizarrón, Karma-senei me mira fijamente. Eso me pone los pelos de punta y mis manos empiezan a sudar por culpa de los nervios, los cuales me invaden como un virus. Exteriormente intento aparentar serenidad y por suerte, parece funcionar. Intento resolver las preguntas lo más rápido que puedo, su mirada me da la sensación de estar desnudo delante de él. Lo sé, una tontería, pero así me hace sentir sus orbes color cobre. Al terminar, me dispongo a ir otra vez a mi asiento. Al girarme me asusto, ya que Karma-sensei se encuentra delante de mi más cerca de lo que creía, está a medio paso de distancia. Demasiada cercanía para mi pobre corazón, el cual late como un caballo desbocado. Levanto un poco mi cara para verlo a los ojos, pero mi mirada se detiene instintivamente a sus labios. Otra vez rememoro el beso. De cierta forma al verlos me dan ganas de volver a conectar los míos con los de él.  
¿Me pregunto qué se sentiría si fuera algo más que un simple roce? ¿Volvería a sentir ese hormigueo en mi estómago? ¿Me gustaría aún más de lo que ya me gusto?

"..."

Mi cerebro se queda unos segundos en blanco por culpa de mis pensamientos. Al percatarme de la dirección en que empieza a dirigirse mi mente, aparto de inmediato mi mirada de él. Me siento tan avergonzado... ¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en quererlo besar cuando estoy en medio de una clase?

\- Ten. – me susurra Karma-sensei, aún más cerca que antes, mientras me da un pequeño papel. Me lo da de tal forma que nadie lo nota.

Yo lo cojo de inmediato. Veo como pone el dedo índice encima de sus labios en señal de silencio. Yo hago una afirmación con la cabeza y vuelvo a mi pupitre. Nadie más se ha dado cuenta de nuestra pequeña transacción. Una vez sentado, leo con cuidado lo que pone en el pedacito de papel.

"Al finalizar las clases nos vemos en el lago, tenemos que hablar."

Después de leerlo, guardo el papel en mi estuche. Lo que queda de clase me lo paso pensando en dichas palabras.  
¿Me pregunto de qué quera hablar? ¿Sera sobre el b-beso?

Y así me paso las demás clases – aparte de esta – pensando en la futura conversación.  
Las materias y los recreos pasan rápidamente. Finalmente el horario escolar ha terminado. Como los otros días, me despido de los míos y mis pies se dirigen hacia al lago.  
Al llegar allí, no hay nadie más que yo.

\- Mm... supongo que aún tiene trabajo.

Me siento debajo del mismo árbol que ayer y aprovecho que Karma-sensei aún no ha llegado para tranquilizarme un poco.

*¡Pum!*

De repente, una sombra cae des de una de las ramas del árbol. No puedo evitar gritar por la sorpresa.

\- ¡¿K-Karma-sensei?! – digo asombrado.

\- ¡Oh! Shiota, ya estás aquí. – me dice él muy tranquilo. Veo que entre sus brazos hay un gato negro. Se me hace conocido...

\- ¿Por qué cae de un árbol? – pregunto.

\- Oh, eso. Este pequeñín subió el árbol, pero después no ha sabido como bajar y le he dado una pequeña ayudita. – me responde, entretanto acaricia el pelaje oscuro del felino.

\- Y-ya veo. Me ha asustado cuando ha aparecido de golpe. – no puedo evitar sentirme enternecido al verlo acariciar tan gentilmente el minino.

\- Lo siento por eso. – responde acompañado de alguno que otra risilla.

Pone una de sus rodillas encima de la mullida hierba y deja ir al gato. Una vez libre, el felino fricciona su pequeño cuerpo contra las piernas del profesor, maúlla como agradecimiento y se va.  
Nos quedamos solos. Él se acerca para sentarse a mi lado. No me dice nada y yo hago lo mismo. Después de unos largos cinco minutos, ya no puedo aguantar más el silencio.

\- Sensei, ¿De qué quería hablar? – le pregunto nervioso.

\- Ah, sí. ¿Qué clubs te interesan? Depende de los que hayas escogido, podemos ir hoy a verlos.

Al oírlo, un inmensa decepción palpa mi cuerpo. Pensaba que él, al igual que yo, querría hablar del beso. Pero puedo darme cuenta que para él, no fue nada del otro mundo.  
Mh (sonrisa forzada), pues claro Nagisa. ¿Qué te esperabas? Es imposible que un adulto como Karma-sensei, viera ese roce de labios como un beso. Si me paro a pensarlo bien, no fue nada del otro mundo. Solo fue un leve contacto. Aun así, para mí, esa sutil fricción de labios me estremeció el cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces triste. – me pregunta extrañado. También, me puedo percatar de un sutil tono de preocupación en su voz.

\- No es nada. – le responde de una forma un poco cortante. Él se queda unos instantes mirándome fijamente.

\- Si no es nada... ¿Entonces porque parece que estas al borde del llanto? – dice él, al mismo tiempo en que pone su dedo índice bajo mi barbilla para levantar mi rostro, y así ver mis ojos con claridad.

\- ¿Y a usted qué le importa? - se sorprende por mi brusca contestación - A sus ojos soy solo una niña. Después de todo, ya ni se acuerda del beso. Seguramente me debo ver como una tonta por haberme pasado toda la noche despierta pensando en ello, cuando es obvio que a usted poco le importó. – le digo con un tono de reproche. Aunque se, que no tengo ningún derecho en recriminarle nada, porque no soy nada más que una alumna para él.

\- ¿Todo esto es por lo de ayer? – me pregunta sorprendido. Escasos segundos más tarde, deja escapar un suspiro.

Cierro fuertemente los ojos, no quiero ver su expresión. Debe pensar que soy una "niña" tonta. Pero todo es mi culpa, después de todo, soy el único que se emocionaría por un "beso" como aquel. Creo que si... todavía soy un niño...

\- No considero lo de ayer como un beso. – dice él, con un rostro serio.

Sus palabras, se clavan como dagas en mi corazón. Triste, intento zafarme de su agarre, pero me es difícil ya que él es mucho más fuerte que yo. Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, pero no quiero derramarlas. Después de todo, aún tengo orgullo.

\- Eso solo fue un roce de labios, solo los niños de cinco años lo considerarían un beso. – otras duras palabras que se clavan en mi interior sin piedad.

Ya no quiero oír nada más. Solo quiero irme lejos de aquí.

 **Nota autora:**

 **Y aquí el final de este capítulo.**

 **Seguramente pensáis que Nagisa exagera un poco, pero si os fijáis, en la mayoría de animes y mangas, los personajes suelen tener este tipo de reacciones exageradas por un simple beso.**  
 **Yo, quise palpar un poco de la forma de ser de los japoneses. Ya que para ellos, hasta un beso en la mejilla ya es algo serio, hahaha.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**


	8. BESOS

**Título: BESOS**

\- Eso no fue un beso... – volvió a repetir –... esto lo es.

De repente, Karma-sensei levanta mi rostro bruscamente con la ayuda de su mano, la cual está debajo mi barbilla. Acerca peligrosamente su rostro y junta sus labios con los míos. Mi mente esta en blanco. Demoro largos segundos en descifrar lo que está sucediendo. Entretanto, él, aprovecha mi estado de inmovilidad y mueve sus labios encima de los míos. Al sentir esto, despierto de mi letargo. La vergüenza invade mi cuerpo e intento separarme pero me es imposible, es mucho más fuerte que yo.  
Lentamente mis ganas de zafarme se evaporan y dejo de resistirme. Empiezo a seguir sus movimientos. Con mi colaboración, nuestras bocas se acoplan a la perfección. Karma-sensei al sentir mi aceptación intensifica el beso agregando sutiles mordidas a mi labio inferior. Al mismo tiempo, dirige la mano que se encuentra debajo mi barbilla detrás de mi nuca para profundizar el contacto del ósculo. Su otro brazo – libre – rodea con fuerza mi cintura y me apega más a él. Siento su cuerpo adherido con el mío, separados únicamente por una fina capa de ropa. La temperatura corporal de los dos lentamente se transmite al otro, aumenta de este modo, el calor de cada uno.  
Perdidos entre besos, pequeños mordiscos y alguna que otra lamida, Karma-sensei se separa a escasos milímetros para poder hablar.

\- Abre la boca. – me ordena con una voz profunda y con una aire seductor. Sus labios rozan los míos cuando habla.

Yo, ni lento ni perezoso hago lo que me dice. Él, al ver mi sumisión, esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción. No demora en volver a juntar nuestras protuberancias carnosas, pero esta vez invade mi boca con su lengua. El órgano del gusto busca a su compañera, la cual, no le cuesta encontrar. Cuando las lenguas se encuentran, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. El hormigueo en mi estómago aumento junto a la temperatura corporal. Cualquiera que me tocara en este momento pensaría que estoy en estado febril. Mi mente lentamente se nubla y me sumerjo en un océano de nuevas y únicas sensaciones.  
Karma-sensei juega dentro de mi boca como quiere. Enrosca su lengua con la mía y de vez en cuando me la pellizca con sus dientes, provocándome un leve dolor para nada desagradable. Yo con torpeza intento imitar sus movimientos, no quiero parecer demasiado inexperto. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya, pero no me importa. Estoy tan inmerso en el beso que sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo se mueve solo y envuelvo con mis brazos la nuca del profesor.

El dolor que sentía en el corazón minutos atrás queda en segundo plano, poco a poco se desvanece para dar paso el júbilo.  
Siento nuestros alientos mezclarse, ya no sé cuál es el suyo y cuál el mío. Este beso es como un sueño hecho realidad. Pero ya se sabe, todo inicio tiene un final. Por culpa de mi inexperiencia, mi cuerpo, poco a poco se queda sin oxígeno. Con pesar, me separo de él, aunque he intentado aguantar lo máximo posible.  
Tengo la respiración irregular y mis mofletes teñidos de un intenso carmín. Mis orbes miran absortos el rostro del contrario mientras lentamente intento regular la respiración. Los ojos color cobre también me observan, sus labios están húmedos y forman una curva denominada "sonrisa". Pasamos algunos minutos así, cada uno viendo el otro. El silencio es roto por él.

\- ESTO lo es. – repite la misma frase de antes que nos besáramos.

Al oírlo vuelvo a la realidad. Ahora no solo mis mofletes están sonrojados, todo mi cuerpo – de pies a cabeza – lo está. Al ver mi inocente y torpe reacción, Karma-sensei articula una carcajada tras otra. El tranquilo lugar es decorado por un guapo pelirrojo riendo junto a un yo muriendo de vergüenza y felicidad.  
Termina de reír y ahora solo tiene una sonrisa gravada en su cara. No me atrevo a verlo a los ojos. No sé qué decir o qué hacer. Estoy muy confuso. ¿Por qué me ha besado?  
Quiero preguntárselo pero las palabras no salen. Mi boca está entumecida, puedo percibir el fantasma de sus labios encima de los míos. Es una sensación extraña... pero de algún modo me gusta. Se levanta y me dice "vamos", mientras me tiende la mano para ayudarme. Acepto su ayuda.

\- ¿A dónde? – le pregunto con la voz un poco temblorosa. El ósculo todavía me hace afecto.

\- Vamos a ver los clubs. – se encuentra ya a unos cuantos metros lejos de mí. No me dice nada sobre el beso, no sé si estar feliz o decepcionado por no hablar sobre el tema.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta al girarse y ver que no lo sigo. – ¡Oh, ya se! ¿Acaso... no tienes suficiente con uno? – me pregunta con una expresión traviesa.

\- ¿Suficiente con... uno? – le pregunto, sin entender a qué se refiere. Él vuelve a disminuir la distancia. A medida que se acerca, tengo que ir subiendo la cabeza para verle cara a cara porque es mucho más alto que yo. Se encuentra a un paso de distancia.

\- ¿De verdad no sabes a qué me refiero? – me pregunta un poco asombrado. Yo hago un "no" con la cabeza. Deja ir un suspiro. – Obviamente me refiero... – levanta mi rostro igual a antes de besarme. – el beso.

Cuando dice las últimas palabras, acaricia mi labio inferior con su dedo pulgar. Al saber a lo que se refería, mi rostro ya no se puede poner más rojo. Los tomates seguro que piensan que soy parte de su familia.

\- ¡V-v-vá-vámonos! – tartamudeo avergonzado. No solo por mi estupidez por no darme cuenta a lo que se refería en el primer instante cuando era tan obvio, sino también, porqué cada detalle del beso pasa por mi mente al igual que una película.

Empiezo a andar apresuradamente sin saber mi destino. Oigo a Karma-sensei reír des de la distancia, pero enseguida se encuentra a mi lado ya que sus pasos son más largos que los míos. Después de calmarnos un poco, le digo los clubs que me interesan, los cuales son: Club de arquería y el de música.

\- ¡Bien! Entonces primero iremos al de arquería ya que se encuentra más cerca, ¿te parece bien? – aunque pregunta mi opinión, puedo darme cuenta de que ya ha tomado una decisión. Yo solamente hago una afirmación de cabeza.

En todo el camino hacia el club de arquería, no le dirijo ni una mirada o palabra porque sigo nervioso por lo ocurrido minutos atrás. Dicho silencio me incomoda y solo me da más tiempo para pensar en el beso, pero Karma-sensei parece estar totalmente bien. Se encuentra a mi lado con su típica sonrisa traviesa grabada en su rostro y guiándome con pasos seguros.  
De tanto en tanto lo miro disimuladamente de perfil. No puedo evitar quedarme fascinado, cada vez lo encuentro más y más atractivo. Al quedarme embelesado viéndolo, mis intenciones de hacerlo con sigilo se me olvidan e inevitablemente me pilla. Inmediatamente desvió mis ojos de él e intento disimular lo mejor posible. Pero jamás he sido bueno para encubrir las cosas.

\- ¿Mn? ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunta. Eso me confirma que realmente me ha pillado observándolo, ¡Qué vergüenza!

\- N-nada... - intento responder de forma calmada pero me es muy difícil.

\- Mm... con que nada eh... – después de decir eso, su sonrisa se transforma en una más maquiavélica.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, Karma-sensei me empuja sin mucha dificultad dentro del aula más cercana. La habitación esta obsoleta de vida, excepto nosotros dos. Todo seguido cierra la puerta y me pone despaldas contra la fría madera, mientras él permanece delante de mí a cero paso de distancia.

*Bam*

Su mano izquierda se coloca encima de la puerta justo al lado de mi cabeza. Utiliza la otra mano para levantar mi rostro como las últimas dos ocasiones.

\- Dices que no es nada, pero tu rostro no me dice lo mismo. – no entiendo a lo que se refiere. ¿Mi rostro? ¿Qué hay de malo con mi cara? ¿Puede que se refiere a mi expresión?... ¿Acaso hago una mueca rara? - Todo tu rostro me grita que quieras más... aunque... puede que solo sea yo que veo lo que quiero ver.

Sin entender nada, otra vez mis labios son apresados por los suyos. No puedo evitar quedar en shock, pero eso poco parece importarle porque hábilmente mueva su boca obligándome en el proceso a colaborar.

\- E-esp... era... Kar-... – mis intentos para detenerlo y hablar con racionalidad no funcionan.

Karma-sensei al ver una apertura, no duda en introducir su lengua para profundizar el contacto. Mi negatividad inicial no dura demasiado. Su lengua, es como un arma que destruye todas mis barreras de racionalidad y su saliva, es como un sutil afrodisíaco que nubla mi mente, para así, hacerme sucumbir con facilidad bajo la tentación.  
Perdido entre el vals de nuestras lenguas, siento como de repente, un fuerte agarre apresa uno de mis glúteos encima de mi falda. Al sentir el repentino contacto, no puedo evitar que un sutil jadeo de sorpresa escape de mis labios, al cual muere dentro de la boca de Karma-sensei. Sin una pizca de vergüenza manosea con los dedos mi trasero, quitándome más de un suspiro. A la vez, deja de atender mis labios hinchados por el deseo. Su boca viaja por la curvatura de mi cuello dejando en el proceso pinceladas con la lenguda, sutiles mordiscos producidas por las perladas dientes y marcas de besos hechos por los carnosos labios, arrebatándome más de un sutil jadeo en el proceso. Todo esto es demasiado para mi inexperto cuerpo, prueba de ello son mis piernas que cada vez pierden más fuerza. Me apoyo contra el cuerpo del profesor. Él como respuesta, me agarra con firmeza por la cintura con su brazo libre.  
Siento como mi cuerpo de poco a poco se excita cada vez más. De repente, como una especia de iluminación, me acuerdo que tengo cierta parta en la zona baja de mi cuerpo que las mujeres no tienen. Dicha intimidad, empieza a despertar a causa de la situación. No puedo evitar asustarme un poco, ya que es algo la cual se nota a plena vista. Intento recobrar las fuerzas para separarme de él, pero no puedo.  
¡¿Se puede saber qué come este hombre para tener tanta fuerza?!

Vuelve a besarme y cada vez me altero más. Karma-sensei no para de restregar su cuerpo contra el mío. Seguramente pronto se dará cuenta de mi "amiguito" como siga así. Estoy muy nervioso, me asusta que descubra que soy un chico y no una chica. Ahora estos besos me saben con un toque amargo en vez de dulce.  
¿Qué reacción tendrá si descubre que soy un hombre? ¿Quizás se enfade por haberle engañado? O peor... ¿Quizás sentirá... asco?

No sé si es por los nervios de ser descubiertos o por la depresión de mis propios pensamientos, pero mi excitación se desvanece como el aire. Pequeñas gotas translucidas empiezan a derramarse por las comisuras de mis ojos cerrados. Karma-sensei se percata inmediatamente de la humedad en mi cara y se separa a gran velocidad. Abro los ojos pero veo borroso por culpa de las lágrimas que se acumulan sin permiso.

\- ¡¿E-es-estás bien?! – me pregunta exaltado y muy preocupado.

Las palabras no me salen, para ser precisos no sé qué responder. Me mantengo en silencio. Karma-sensei se encuentra inmóvil mirándome mientras espera por mi respuesta. No sabía que estar enamorado era tan terrorífico... y pensar que algo tan simple como pensar que le puedo a llegar a dar asco al profesor me deja así...

Hace años que no lloraba delante de alguien. Siempre me he mantenido firme, después de todo me he visto obligado a endurecerme a mí mismo por los tratos recibidos por parte mi madre. Pensé que había superado el hecho de no gustarle por lo que soy a un ser querido, o por lo menos resistirlo. Jamás me habría imaginado que me dolería tanto el hecho de pensar ser odiado por él. Las emociones negativas se acumulan en mi interior como copos de nieves, las cuales exteriorizo en forma de lágrimas. Sabía que era débil... pero jamás había pensado que lo era tanto...  
Mientras me estoy autodestruyendo y reprochando mentalmente, repentinamente percibo un dulce toque en mi frente. Son los labios de Karma-sensei.

Él, no se detiene y empieza a bañarme con sutiles roces de labios por todo mi rostro excepto mi boca. Entretanto, envuelve con sus largos brazos mi cuerpo con delicadeza, como si fuera una figura de cristal muy preciada para él. Al igual que un niño pequeño, me aferro el cuerpo del contrario. Me dejo mimar mientras dejo que mis lágrimas se sequen lentamente. Pasamos largos minutos así, sin decir palabra. Solo con la presencia del otro junto las caricias regaladas por él. Poco a poco recobro mi lucidez. Los pensamientos dañinos desaparecen uno a uno, dejando solo su sombra.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – me pregunta con voz baja mientras su mano dominante acaricia uno de mi mofletes. Yo simplemente hago un movimiento de cabeza para afirmar un "si". – Ya veo... – responde aliviado.

\- ¿No... - me quedo en silencio unos segundos –... me preguntará por qué estaba llorando?

No me responde. Solo me sigue observando fijamente con sus ojos color cobre. Me recuerdan a los de un animal silvestre, tan... hermosos y salvajes. Parece como si pudieran ver a través de mí.

\- Nah... no hace falta que me lo cuentas, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera saberlo. Cuando estés lista ya me lo contaras por ti misma. ¿O acaso quieres decírmelo y hablar del tema ahora? – dice con una gentil sonrisa. Su respuesta alivia mi corazón.

\- No... está bien así. Gracias, sensei. – le respondo devolviendo otra sonrisa.

\- Karma. – dice su nombre de repente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Q-qué? – pregunto extrañado.

\- KAR-MA, a partir de ahora llámame Karma. ¡Ah¡ Y no hace falta que me hables de usted, simplemente trátame de tu.

\- ¿Eh? Pero usted es un profesor, los demás profesores y alumnos lo verán fuera de lugar si lo tuteo. – respondo sorprendido por su demanda.

\- Mm... entonces solo hazlo cuando estemos a solas. – dice con gran convicción.

\- P-pero...

\- ¡Nada de peros! ¿Cómo me tienes que llamar cuando estemos solo nosotros dos? – me pregunta con expresión seria.

\- Amm... Karma... - respondo dudoso.

\- ¡Muy bien! – me felicita con una gran sonrisa. – ¿Y cómo me tiene que tratarme cuando estemos a solas?

\- De tu... - suspiro antes de responder.

\- Bien, bien, eres una buena chica. – habla con una gran sonrisa, mientras me acaricia la cabeza despeinándome en el proceso. En respuesta esbozo un mohín de disgusto. – ¡Oya! ¿y esa expresión? Pareces disgustada.

\- Bueno... es que me trata como si fuera un perro. – le digo un poco molesto.

\- Ups, lo siento, lo siento. Es que te ves tan linda cuando me haces caso que me dejo llevar. – responde con sinceridad.

Al oírlo no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Me parece mentira que minutos atrás estuviera llorando como un niño de tres años. Karma-sen... quiero decir, Karma, tiene una gran influencia en mí. Sus palabras y gestos me provocan grandes cambios de humor, los cuales nadie me había provocado de forma tan extrema. Me asustan un poco estas repentinas alteraciones dentro de mí, siempre me he caracterizado por mantener la calma, pero a su lado mis emociones son como una montaña rusa. Creo que tendría que alejarme de él cuanto antes, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Después de probar la calidez de sus besos y su dulce comportamiento, ya no me puedo alejar. Solo han pasado unos cuantos días des de que lo conozco y me tiene completamente cautivado. Mis ansias por estar con él, son mayores a mis miedos... o eso creo.

\- ...gisa. – susurro débilmente.

\- ¿Qué? – me pregunta.

\- Nagisa. – vuelvo a repetir, pero en voz más alta. – Si quieres, puedes llamarme Nagisa a partir de ahora. – respondo tímidamente. Veo que le gusta la propuesta.

\- Está bien, te llamaré Nagisa. – dice entretanto besa mi frente. Igual a las veces anteriores, su ósculo me transmite una cálida sensación.

Al rato de un tiempo de silencio, nos separamos, ya que aún seguíamos abrazados y nos dirigimos a observar los clubs. Lo que resta de tarde me lo paso junto a él. No hablamos de lo sucedido entre nosotros, solo de los clubs y alguno que otro tema sin importancia. Al terminar, simplemente nos separamos con un "adiós" y una sonrisa. La verdad es que todo fue muy natural. Este hecho me alivia.  
Al separarnos, me dirijo a los dormitorios. En el camino rememoro todo lo sucedido. Hoy ha sido un día lleno de nuevas experiencias. Aunque no ha sido todo de color rosa, no cambiaría nada de lo que ha ocurrido. Para ser sinceros aún tengo miedo que descubra mi secreto, pero por el momento mejor no pienso en ello o sino me volveré a deprimir.

Ai (suspiro)... me pregunto si mañana volveré a ver a Karma...

\- Karma... - susurro mientras intento recordar el sabor de sus labios.

 **Nota autora:**

 **Sé que Nagisa me ha salida un poco negativo (y sensiblero .u), pero si os fijáis en el anime, Nagisa es un personaje tranquilo y psicológicamente fuerte pero a la vez un poco frágil, se acostumbra a menospreciarse a sí mismo un poco. Siempre dice que es inferior a Karma o cosas así. La verdad, me puso triste algunas veces (en el anime, no he leído el manga todavía) al ver que no veía sus grandes cualidades. Ai... mi lindo Nagisa... si eres un amor, ¡el mejor de los mejores!**


	9. ¡¿Descubierto!

**Título: ¡¿Descubierto?!**

Ya han pasado dos meses des del primer beso que me di con Karma en el lago. Des de entonces hemos tenido alguno que otro encuentro improvisado. Todos dentro del recinto escolar, fuera de la vista de las personas. Todo y nuestras numerosas "reuniones", no hemos especificado nuestra relación. Aun no le he contado sobre mi secreto, porque tengo mucho miedo de su reacción. Es la primera vez que siento algo tan fuerte por alguien, ni con Irina-sensei me pasó. Sé que cuando más pronto se lo diga, menos daño me haré a mí mismo y también a él, si llega a tomárselo mal. Pero soy demasiado cobarde…

Hoy es sábado y estoy con Kaede, Maehara, Isogai y Nakamura recorriendo las calles de Tokyo para comprarme un móvil nuevo. Ayer se me murió o más bien dicho me lo asesinó Kaede. El pobre objeto de gran utilidad, fue estrellado sin piedad contra una pared para matar a un inocente insecto, el cual estaba en la hora y lugar que no debía. Por este motivo nos encontramos aquí, para que ella me compre uno nuevo con sus ahorros – o más bien pequeña fortuna – y entretanto, los demás nos enseñen el lugar. Ya que para mí y Kaede es la primera vez que visitamos las calles de Tokyo. Antes de ir a la tienda de teléfono móvil, pasamos primero por diversas tiendas populares de comida, ropa, zapatos, accesorios y otros lugares haciendo turismo. Nos lo pasamos tan bien que casi se nos olvida el motivo principal de nuestra quedada.

\- Chicos, creo que sería hora de ir a comprar el móvil de Nagisa. – nos recuerda Isogai.

\- ¡Oh! Es verdad… Casi se me olvida. – dice entre risas Maehara.

\- Si, tienes razón. Y más vale que nos demos prisa, hace pinta de querer llover. – responde Nakamura mientras mira el cielo, imito su acción.

Tiene razón, el sol lentamente es escondido por nubarrones grises y de tanto en tanto una suave brisa fría acaricia mi piel, dándome indicios de que la temperatura empieza a menguar.  
Nos ponemos de acuerdo y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro objetivo. Mientras andamos, me fijó en los escaparates, uno de ellos llama mi atención. Sin percatarme me separo del grupo hacia dicho mostrador. Observo a una cría de gato y perro jugar entre ellos con mimo, se me hace muy tierno. Tan absorto estoy en ellos que no me percato cuando los demás se alejan y me dejan atrás. Cuando recobro el sentido, busco a mis amigos pero ya no están. Exaltado, busco hacia la dirección en donde estábamos andando el cual es un camino recto, pero no puedo proseguir ya que la calle se separa en tres direcciones y no se cual tengo que tomar. Por si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente desafortunadas, empieza a llover. Rápidamente busco refugio y me pongo bajo el toldo de una tienda cerrada, al lado de un supermercado de veinticuatro horas. La lluvia cada vez cae con más fuerza y es acompañada por un viento frío.

\- uf… no puedo tener más mala suerte… - murmuro conmigo mismo, mientras maldigo mi suerte.

Dicho y hecho, justo al terminar la frase, un coche pasa por delante a una velocidad inadecuado por el tipo de carril. Como cabe esperar, pasa justo encima de un gran charco e inevitablemente me salpica de arriba a bajo.

\- ¡¿Por qué he abierto mi gran bocota?!... – formulo la pregunta hacia el aire junto a un gran suspiro.

Paso largos minutos delante de la tienda cerrada, con la esperanza de que pronto amaine un poco. Pero hoy no parece ser mi día, ya que el clima empeora a medida que pasa el tiempo. Ahora oigo algunos relámpagos en la lejanía.  
Si tuviera dinero, cogería un taxi y listos. Pero esta mañana, antes de salir, Kaede me obligo a dejar todo el dinero ya que me quería invitar – a absolutamente todo – como disculpa por lo del móvil. Yo le insistí que me permitiera al menos llevar algo por si acaso sucedía algún improvisto, como está siendo ahora el caso, pero cuando se le mete una cosa en la cabeza no hay quien se lo quite.

Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar ligeramente, ya que el frío empieza a calarme los huesos. Empiezo a pensar las mejores elecciones que tengo, los cuales no son muchas, por no decir nulas. De entre todas, puede que la mejor –si es que se puede decir así – es la de entrar en la supermercado y pedir si me pueden permitir hacer una llamada gratis. Intento pensar otras opciones pero noto que lo de pedir prestado el teléfono a los de la tienda es la mejor opción que tengo. Ya decidido, prosigo a entrar. Justo cuando estoy delante de la puerta corrediza, colisiono contra alguien que sale y sin querer pierdo el equilibrio por culpa del choque. Cuando estoy a punto de caer el suelo de espaldas, una fuerte mano coge la mía y me atrae hacia él, para todo seguido rodear mi cintura con su otra mano.

\- Uf… Saved… – oigo una voz ya muy familiar para mí.

\- ¡¿K-Karma?! – exclamo sorprendido mientras estoy entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Oh! Con que eres tu Nagisa. ¿Qué haces por aquí?, ¿Estás sola? – me pregunta con una sonrisa – Pero ahora que me fijo… ¡¿Por qué estás empapada?! ¡Si sigues así puedes coger un resfriado, o peor, una pulmonía! – habla con una expresión seria y con tono preocupado.

\- Bueno… es una historia un poco larga. Justo ahora iba a entrar para pedirles a los de la tienda si me podían permitir hacer una llamada, para ver si alguien de los dormitorios podría venir a buscarme y llevarme de vuelta. – le respondo. Al terminar de hablar no puedo evitar estornudar dos veces.

Karma al oírme, me obliga a entrar dentro de la tienda junto a él.

\- Espérame aquí. – me ordena e inmediatamente se adentra en el supermercado.

Lo pierdo rápidamente de vista. Yo hago caso y le espero en un rincón para no molestar a los otros clientes. El profesor no tarda mucho en volver, apenas pasa unos cinco minutos.

\- Ten, por el momento sécate un poco con esto. – saca una toalla de una de las bolsas entre sus manos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿La ha ido a comprar expresamente para mí? – le pregunto asombrado, él afirma con la cabeza. Le agradezco mientras pienso en lo tierno que ha sido su acción. Me ha hecho muy feliz al saber que se preocupa por mí.

Con la toalla intento secarme las zonas donde tengo la piel expuesta, un poco la ropa y el pelo. Me ha ayudado, pero no marca mucho la diferencia ya que la ropa sigue totalmente húmeda.

\- Ten, ponte esto. – Me pasa su chaqueta. Al principio me niego, pero él insiste y al final accedo a su demanda. – Bien, nos vamos.

Al terminar de ponerme su chaqueta, me coge de la mano con gentileza y salimos afuera. Una vez en la intemperie, me suelta y saca un paraguas negro de una de las bolsas. Lo abre y me vuelve a agarrar, pero esta vez por la cintura.

\- De este modo no nos mojaremos. – dice con naturalidad, como si coger de la cintura a alguien fuera su pan de cada día. Es cierto que hemos hecho cosas mucho más atrevidas y no tendría que hacer un escándalo, pero al tenerlo tan cerca me sigue poniendo nervioso… Es como si en cualquier momento mi corazón se tuviera que detener por sobrecarga de latidos.

No digo nada y lo sigo. Después de todo no tengo otra opción ya que al tenerme agarrado no puedo evitar seguirlo, además que tampoco tengo ningún motivo para negarme. No tardamos mucho en llegar en un estacionamiento, nos detenemos delante de un Alfa Romeo 4C color rojo. ¡Qué pasada de coche! O esa es mi opinión.

\- Sube. – me ordena entretanto me abre la puerta del copiloto.

\- Pero… – dudo unos segundos. –… tengo la ropa empapada, no querría ensuciar el coche.

\- Tonta, no me importa. Solo es humedad, no me moriré porque se ensucie un poco. Además… puede que en un futuro manchemos los asientos del coche con algo más que agua. ¿Qué te parece la idea, me ayudaras? – me pregunta con una sonrisa pícara cerca de mi oído. – NA-GI-SA – susurra mi nombre con una voz profunda y seductora.

\- Yo… – no termino la frase ya que mis labios son sellados por los suyos.

Me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero de inmediato copero. Mi cuerpo ya está acostumbrado a responder sus repentinos besos. Dichos ósculos son pequeños y sutiles, nada subido de tono, más bien dulce y despreocupado de deseo. Un poco contradictorio, teniendo en cuenta su última frase dicha, la cual estaba cargada de intenciones para nada puras.

\- Sube. – me vuelve a repetir con una gentil sonrisa, al terminar de besarnos.

Dudo unos cuantos segundos pero el final decido entrar sin quejarme. Él, satisfecho, cierra la puerta una vez me ve adentro y prosigue también a entrar pero por el lado del conductor. Enciende la calefacción, se asegura que tengo puesto el cinturón de seguridad y pone en marcha el vehículo. Por el camino hablamos el motivo de nuestra salida. El primer en relatar soy yo, le cuento todo lo sucedido hasta el momento de encontrarnos.

\- Wow, hoy no es tu día eh. – me dice mientras se ríe a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Karma, no te rías! Para mí no ha sido nada divertido. – le reprocho mientras hago una mueca que demuestra mi disgusto.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Es que es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que es salpicado de pies a cabeza. – se "justifica" él, sin parar de reír.

Al principio me molesta bastante, pero no me dura mucha el enfado ya que la risa de Karma me contagia. Así nos pasamos el corto viaje, entre pláticas y risas. Sin darme cuenta nos detenemos dentro de un aparcamiento.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Karma detiene la calefacción y el coche. – ¿No íbamos hacia la escuela? – pregunto confundido mientras miro por la ventanilla.

Él no responde, sale del vehículo con las bolsas de compra y yo lo sigo con gran curiosidad. Primero nos subimos en un ascensor hasta el sexto piso, luego recorremos un pasadizo bastante amplio con alguna que otra puerta con números grabadas en ellas. No hay que ser muy listo para percatarse que nos encontramos en un bloque de apartamentos. Nos detenemos delante de una puerta en concreto, Karma la abre y nos adentramos.

\- ¡Bienvenida a mi apartamiento! Adelante, pasa, pasa, no te cortes. – alegremente Karama avanza mientras me invita a pasar. Me sorprende mucho lo que me dice, no me esperaba que me llevara a su vivienda.

No sé cómo reaccionar o qué hacer, mi cuerpo relajado ahora se vuelve rígido por los nervios. Cualquiera se pondría inquieto al ir por primera vez a la casa de la persona que uno ama sin ningún aviso, ¿no? ¿O soy el único raro que se pone nervioso por cosas así?  
Al ver que no espera mi respuesta y sigue su camino, yo rápidamente me saco los zapatos y me pongo las zapatillas para invitados. Sigo su voz hasta lo que me parece ser el comedor. Me sorprende por la amplitud del lugar, la cual está decorado exquisitamente a mi parecer. Todo el lugar grita "hombre adulto, sexy y soltero vive aquí". Mi fascinación es interrumpida por el único habitante de la vivienda.

\- Ten, espero que te vayan bien. Son las ropas más pequeñas que he encontrado. – me da una camisa de hombre blanca, unos pantalones verde oliva y una toalla grande color blanco. – Pero antes mejor que te bañes para entrar en calor. Sígueme, te guiare hasta el baño.

Sin darme tiempo a agradecerle o responder algo, Karma me guía con rapidez.

\- Aquí es. – me dice entretanto me abre la puerta mostrándome su interior. – Bien, si necesitas algo solo llámame, estaré en la cocina.

Al igual que anteriormente, no me da tiempo a decirle nada ya que cuando estoy a punto de responderle, él ya se encuentra algunos metros lejos. Entro dentro de la habitación y cierro la puerta, me quedo un tiempo en silencio procesando todo lo ocurrido.

\- Espera… ¿estoy en el apartamento de Karma? – me pregunto retóricamente intentando asimilar todo. – ¿E-estoy en su baño?

Avergonzado, empiezo a andar en círculos. Estoy algunos segundos así, hasta que al final me decido a hacer lo que tengo que hacer, bañarme. Me desvisto, al terminar, miro mi reflejo el espejo y me viene en la memoria que Karma no sabe la verdad. En el pasado algunas veces deseaba ser una chica porque quería el cariño de mi madre. Cuando conocí a Irinia empecé a aceptarme a mí mismo, pero ahora otra vez de tanto en tanto se me pasa a la mente lo de antaño. Molesto conmigo mismo por lo débil que mentalmente soy algunas veces, me tapo la parte delantera del cuerpo con la toalla. Estrujo con fuerza el trozo de tela entre mis dedos, conteniendo mis gritos de rabia dentro de mi boca cerrada firmemente.

*Pum*

\- ¿Nagisa, prefieres té o caf…? – abre de repente la puerta Karma, yo giro un poco el cuerpo hacia su dirección.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Sus orbes color cobre se encuentran con los míos, el choque de miradas no dura demasiado ya que sus ojos viajan por otras zonas de mi cuerpo aparte de mi rostro. Avergonzado hasta la médula, agarro lo primero que encuentro y lo tiro en su dirección.

\- ¡Ll-llama antes de entrar, pervertido! – grito con fuerza. Intento taparme lo mejor que puedo con la toalla mientras sigo buscando cosas para lanzarle.

Después de arrojar un par de cosas más, al fin se digna a cerrar la puerta. Mis piernas pierden fuerza por el alivio y caigo de rodillas al suelo, me tapo el rostro con las manos y empiezo a susurrar miles de palabras ininteligibles.

\- ¿Qué hago? Me ha visto. No me digas… – el pánico me invade de golpe. –… que ha descubierto que soy un chico.


	10. Nuestros sentimientos

**Título: Nuestros sentimientos**

Mientras el temor me impregna el cuerpo me baño, intentando así, apaciguar mis miedos. Aún y con la calidez del agua, mi cuerpo sigue rígido como una piedra por el nerviosismo. La frase "Me ha descubierto, me ha descubierto…" se repite en mi mente una y otra vez igual a un disco rayado. Sinceramente no sé qué hacer, después de todo aún no estoy seguro si realmente ha visto mi cuerpo totalmente en cueros.  
Mientras pienso en salir o no de dentro de la tina porque ya ha pasado un largo rato, oigo un golpeteo que proviene de la puerta. Al principio casi ni lo percibo por estar tan enfrascado en mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Nagisa, te encuentras bien? Ya hace un buen rato que estás ahí dentro. – dice Karma elevando su voz para que lo pueda escuchar a través de la puerta con facilidad.

\- S-sí, ahora salgo. – tartamudeo.

\- Está bien, entonces te espero en el comedor.

\- Vale.

Rápidamente salgo de la tina y me empiezo a secar con la mullida toalla de color azul cielo. Cojo las prendas prestadas por Karma para vestirme. La parte de arriba no tengo ningún problema – excepto por el inconveniente de que me va inmensamente grande – pero cuando estoy por ponerme la parte inferior, me doy cuenta que no tengo ropa interior limpia. Dudoso, al final decido vestir los pantalones sin ropa interior ya que los míos están totalmente empapados, aunque no me hace mucha gracia. Y aquí tengo el segundo problema, los pantalones no se me ajustan. Cada vez que me los subo, estos se deslizan hacia abajo sin ningún inconveniente. Después del decimoctavo intento, me rindo y me los vuelvo a quitar. Al final, salgo del baño solo con la camisa puesta. Ya que me va tan grande, parece más bien como si llevara un vestido corto el cual me llega hasta medio muslo. Nervioso, me dirijo hacia el comedor. El corazón me late a mil, las manos me sudan y mi cuerpo se vuelve más pesado a medida que avanzo. Por un momento se me pasa por la mente huir, pero si hago eso solo conseguiré empeorar las cosas… o eso creo.

Cuando me encuentro delante de la puerta del comedor, un inmenso nudo se forma en mi estómago. Jamás, una puerta, me había parecido tan inmensa como me lo parece ahora. Otra vez, se me pasa por la mente huir, pero tengo que ser fuerte y afrontar las cosas. Con valor – la cual no tengo – pongo mi mano en el pomo y empujo el trozo de madera, con pasos temblorosos me adentro en la sala. Recorro con los ojos todo el lugar buscando el causante de mi ansiedad, no demoro demasiado en encontrarlo. Se encuentra sentado encima de un gran sofá color marrón oscuro, con una pierna encima de la otra y un libro entre las manos. Lleva ropa de ir por casa, una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones sin abrochar, unos pantalones negros un poco ajustado, unas zapatillas para interiores y una gafas como toque final. No puedo evitar quedarme unos segundos sin aire, casi olvido la acción de respirar. Jamás habría pensado que pudiera existir alguien que le quedara tan sexy la ropa casual. Veo que se percata de mi presencia y dirige su mirada hacia mí. Inmediatamente aparto los ojos de él y me giro en dirección a la puerta con la excusa de cerrarla. Aprovecho el momento para calmarme, porque ya no sé el motivo por el que me late tan fuerte el corazón. Si es por los nervios por haber sido descubierto – lo cual aún no estoy seguro – o por el hecho de tener un adonis detrás, intentando descifrar mis pensamientos más profundos con sus penetrantes orbes color cobre. Para mala suerte, la "excusa" no dura demasiado, tan solo me da unos escasos segundos. Con lentitud me vuelvo a girar hacia su dirección.

Su rostro me impacta, nunca lo había visto poner una cara así. Su expresión es nula, simplemente plana sin ningún ápice de emoción. Los ojos que siempre me parecían tan ardientes y salvajes como una llama que lo devora todo, ahora, me parecen fríos y opacos. La sonrisa que casi siempre decora su rostro, la cual demuestra su prepotencia y confianza en sí mismo, ya no está. En su lugar, sus labios forman una línea recta sin indicios de expresión.

Me es imposible saber en lo que piensa.

Des de pequeño he sido más sensible que los demás en lo que se refiere percibir las emociones de otros. Supongo que al estar siempre en guardia de no hacer enfadar a mi madre, he terminado desarrollando una especia de instinto especial para estas cosas. Puedo percibir los estados de ánimo como una especia de longitud de ondas, algo extraño, pero útil. Y lo que percibo ahora es una longitud tenue pero constante, sin ninguna irregularidad. Algo difícil de hacer para cualquier ser humano normal, exceptuando a los que se entrenan rigurosamente como militares, aristas marciales o asesinos profesionales; y aun ellos tendrían dificultades a la hora de controlar sus emociones tanto superficiales como internas. La incertidumbre de no percibir nada de Karma me asusta. En mi mente ya me he puesto en lo peor. Frases como "¡Seguro que sabe mi verdadera identidad y lo doy asco!" o "¡Debe estar tan impactado de la realidad que sus emociones se han muerto!"; surgen en mi mente fluidamente, al igual a un riachuelo de negatividad pura y dura.

\- ¡P-pan… – mi voz se traba, me cuesta hablar. Intento humedecer la garganta tragando saliva. –… ¡¿Me podrías prestar otros pantalones, por favor?! Em… estos, como que me van muy grandes…

Con esta frase intento aligerar un poco el ambiente y de paso cambiar el tema, aunque es improbable. Karma no me responde, pero parece reaccionar. El rostro inexpresivo, vuelve a tomar forma poco a poco. Parpadea varias veces, ahora sus ojos vuelven a recobrar vida pero transmiten más intensidad que antes; es igual a una llama que explota por haber sido contenido por mucho tiempo. Así de ardiente se ven, además, ahora se notan más porque se ha quitado las gafas.

De alguna manera su repentino despertar me asusta, inconscientemente retrocedo unos cuantos pasos. Por desgracia, al no ser mi día de suerte, mis piernas me fallan y resbalo de espaldas contra el duro suelo. Me reincorporo como puedo y me quedo sentado en el piso con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas y un poco abiertas. Sin tiempo a pensar en nada más que "eso ha dolido…", veo una sombra roja posicionarse encima de mí. No demoro mucho en percatarme que es Karma. No tengo ni idea de cómo ha podido llegar tan rápido des del sofá hasta donde me encuentro. Sin avisar, como ya tiene costumbre, me besa con vehemencia mientras separa mis piernas para poder ponerse entre ellas. Confuso, me intento alejar de él empujándolo, pero no sirve de nada. Los labios de Karma no me dejan ir al igual que sus dos manos, las cuales me regalan un vals de caricias por encima de la ropa. Su extremidad dominante, descaradamente se pone encima de mi muslo, mi piel se eriza por el repentino contacto y por la diferencia de temperatura.

¡Tiene la mano helada!

Pero gracias a eso, recobro los sentidos, un poco más y casi caigo otra vez bajo la seducción de Karma. Entretanto, él, empieza a subir la traviesa mano por mi muslo de forma serpenteante, la cual no tarda en llegar a la zona escondida por la camisa; y justo cuando empieza a introducirse bajo la ropa…

*Plaf*

\- ¡Karma detente! – grito mientras pongo mis dos manos a cada lado de su rostro, más precisamente en sus mofletes con un poco de fuerza. Creo que lo he hecho con más vigor de lo que creía. Mis palmas han resonado un poco cuando han entrado en contacto contra su piel.

\- ¡L-lo siento! No quería hacerlo tan fuerte. Pero ha sido tu culpa… ¿A que ha venido ese ataque tan repentino? – le pregunto con un mohín de disgusto mientras le acaricio las zonas "abofeteadas" en moda de disculpa.

\- Eso sí ha sido un ataque repentino… – susurra él con disgusto. De repente, deja de quejarse y pone la mirada fija en una zona. Yo, con curiosidad, sigo la dirección de su mirada. Me avergüenzo mucho cuando veo qué es lo que le tiene tan absorto. No son otra cosa que mis muslos totalmente exhibidos.

Por culpa del "forcejeo" anterior, la camisa se ha abierto un poco por la parte de abajo y ahora se pueden ver mis piernas al completo, sin nada que las esconda. Además, estoy seguro, que con el más ligero movimiento mi parte más íntima será expuesta. Inmediatamente, con ayuda de las manos, me vuelvo a poner bien el trozo de tela. Ahora, dicho tejido cubre a la perfección mi zona intima junto a gran parte de los muslos.

\- ¡T-tu! ¿Q-qué estas mirando? – le pregunto, retóricamente. La cara de Karma se ensombrece un poco después de taparme. Acaso… ¿Me parece a mí o esta desilusionado?

De repente oigo un suave chasquido de lengua.

\- Pensé que intentabas seducirme… – le oigo susurrar.

\- ¿Seducirte?... – me quedo unos segundo en shock. –… ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Yo?! – pregunto incrédulo. ¿En qué momento le he intentado seducir?

\- Bueno… ya sabes, cuando antes abrí la puerta del baño sin permiso y te vi casi desnuda te enfadaste mucho. Cuando regrese el comedor estuve pensando algún modo para apaciguar tu ira, pero no se me ocurrió nada. Llegue a la conclusión que lo resolvería sobre la marcha cuando regresaras de bañarte. – me relata mientras sale de encima de mí y se acomoda en el suelo, con las dos piernas flexionadas; pero una verticalmente y la otra horizontalmente encima del piso formando una especia de "L".

Después de acomodarse continúa su explicación.

\- Y bueno… cuando viniste, lo hiciste solo con una camisa… y entonces pensé que ya no estaba enfadada, todo el contrario, que estabas de humor para ese tipo de cosas y yo… ¡mi imaginación se desbordó y perdí el control! – grita lo último con fuerza. – Es normal para un hombre sano pensar en que si tu novia aparece solo con una camisa y nada debajo, es para seducirte ¿no? – intenta excusarse.

\- Puede ser… pero ya sabes que no soy ese tipo de persona. Jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza seducirte de una forma tan descarada, por lo menos no aun, este tipo de cosas son demasiado pronto para mí. No estoy preparada mentalmente y… espera… ¿Dijiste novia? – de repente, callo mi argumento sin rumbo fijo.

\- ¿Mmh? Sí, dije novia. ¿Por? – me responde con seguridad.

\- Novia…novia… ¿novia? – mis labios susurran una y otra vez la misma palabra. Intento comprender el significado de algo tan simple, pero ahora mismo me parece algo complejo y difícil de descifrar.

\- Oii… Nagisa, ¿estás ahí? ¿Hay algún problema con la palabra "novia"? – me pregunta extrañado. Inmediatamente, como si estuviera poseído por un espíritu, me pongo de rodillas al suelo y gateo hasta Karma. Pongo mis manos encima sus hombros y empiezo a sacudirlo con ímpetu.

\- ¡Vuelve a repetir lo de antes! – le ordeno sin darme cuenta.

\- Wooow. ¿El qué? ¿Sobre qué mi imaginación se desbordó y perdí el control? – pregunta dudoso mientras lo sigo sacudiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- ¡No, eso no! Lo que dijiste después de eso. ¿Yo soy tu...? ¿Tú qué? – pregunto sin terminar la frase.

\- Vale, vale, tranquila. Mi novia, eres mi novia. ¿Es eso lo que querías oír? – responde mientras me coge de las muñecas para que lo deje de agitar.

\- Tú… novia. ¿Lo soy? – le pregunto aún confundido.

\- … – él, se queda en silencio con la boca ligeramente abierta.

\- … – yo igual.

\- ¡¿Haa?!... ¡Pues claro! – me responde como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- … – me quedo en silencio procesando todo.

\- Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ¿Qué más podríamos ser aparte de pareja? ¿Qué tipo de relación creías que teníamos?

\- Yo… no lo sé… – mis orbes azules empiezan a humedecerse y rápidamente brotan gruesas lágrimas de ellas.

\- … – Él se sorprende al verme llorar tan de repente. El agarre en mis muñecas se aflojan un poco.

\- Yo… – antes de proseguir, me desato de la presión en mis muñecas producidas por sus manos con facilidad, para así, poder secarme las lágrimas con las manos.

\- …– él, sigue con la misma expresión de sorprendido que segundos atrás.

\- …no sabía lo que éramos. Des del día en que nos besamos por primera vez, empezamos a tener pequeños encuentros fortuitos y alguno que otra pequeña charla sin importancia, pero nada más. En ningún momento especificamos nuestra relación. Como tú no decías nada, yo tampoco me atreví… En clases te comportas normal y me tratas como una alumna más, y cuando estamos a solas siempre me "atacas" repentinamente, nunca me dices nada como "te quiero" o algo por el estilo… así que yo… ¡Todo este tiempo he estado muy asustada!

\- … – no dice nada.

\- Siempre he intentado auto convencerme que sientes algo por mí, pero otras veces no puedo evitar pensar en que solo me ves como una chica con la cual pasar el rato. Después de todo apenas nos conocemos, y además… me es difícil creer que alguien tan increíble como tú pueda llegar a amarme. Después de todo soy un chi-… – me callo de golpe la última palabra, porque tengo miedo que se rompa el hechizo que nos mantiene juntos.

A veces me doy rabia a mí mismo, no puedo creer lo cobarde que a veces puedo ser. Después de intentar secarme mis ojos húmedos, las lágrimas siguen fluyendo. Creo que hasta no oír su respuesta no se detendrán. Por fin Karma reacciona, me agarra del brazo y me atrae hacia él. Con cuidado me hace sentar en su regazo y me abraza con fuerza.

\- Yo… – no termina de hablar. Intento mirarlo a la cara, pero no puedo. Karma me abraza con tanta fuerza que no puedo moverme.

\- ¿Karma? – pregunto extrañado, ya que el tiempo pasa y él sigue en silencio.

\- Nagisa, yo no soy un hombre que suela expresar de forma abierta sus sentimientos y menos los románticos. Se podría decir que las palabras de amor y yo, no nos llevamos. Sinceramente pensé que por la forma en que te trataba era obvio que me g-gustas. – al oír la palabra "gustar", me parece percibir que se le rompe un poco la voz. – lo que quiero decir, es que… si fueras solo un pasatiempo no pensaría cosas tan cursis como lo hermosa que te ves al sonreír; o cuanto me gusta acerté bromas subidos de tono solo porque pienso que te ves adorable al sonrojarte; o tener los crecientes ganas de atormentar a todos los chicos que se te acercan, sobre todo a ese tal Sugino; o tener que aguantar mis ganas de hacerte totalmente mía porque tú aun no estas preparada, cuando en fantasías ya lo he hecho una y mil veces.

Al oír todo esto, me voy sonrojado poco a poco. Al mismo ritmo mi corazón cada vez late con más fuerza. Cada latido es una pizca de felicidad que se esparce por todo el cuerpo.

\- Bueno, creo que si sigo podría escribir una biblia entera. Lo que intento decir es… - de repente, me separa de él y me mira fijamente los ojos.

Grande abro los ojos al ver la expresión de Karma. Al igual que yo, esta sonrojado de pies a cabeza. Jamás pensé poder vivir lo suficiente como para poder ver a un Karma sonrojado.

\- Escúchame bien Nagisa, porque esto es algo que solo diré pocas veces en mi vida… - se queda unos segundos en silencio, me quedo totalmente expectante, deseando escuchar lo que me quiere decir. Espero que sean las palabras que tanto he ansiado oír de sus labios. - ¡Shiota Nagisa!

\- ¡S-sí! – no puedo evitar responder con un fuerte "sí". Veo como coge aire intentado relajarse. Me parece que en cualquier momento a los dos nos vendrá un ataque.

\- ¡Nagisa yo…!


	11. La verdad y la primera discusión

**Título: La verdad y la primera discusión**

\- Nagisa yo… ¡Te amo! – grita lo último con intensidad.

Después de dicha revelación los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Yo por estar procesando todo e intentando auto convencerme que no es un sueño, y él por vergüenza. Sin percatarme pasamos un par de minutos así.

\- ¡M-maldita sea, di algo! ¿O dejaras que el único en decir cosas embarazosas sea yo? Para que lo sepas, eres la primera afortunada en oír estas cosas tan vergonzosas salir de mis labios. Creo que con el valor que he demostrado necesito una respuesta y por supuesto no se acepta una negativa. – argumenta mientras gira su cara hacia la izquierda para esconder un poco su rostro sonrojado, aunque ya es demasiado tarde. Lo he visto y es algo que jamás se me olvidará, estoy seguro.

Esta vez soy yo en abrazar el otro.

\- Yo también…. ¡Yo también te amo! – le grito.

Karma, satisfecho por mi respuesta me corresponde el abrazo. Y así nos quedamos un largo tiempo. Sin darnos cuenta, pasamos más de diez minutos abrazados transmitiéndonos el calor corporal entre nosotros.

\- Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que actuaría de una forma tan cursi. Sin duda, este día tiene que ser escondido del conocimiento de los demás a como dé lugar o mi reputación se verá perjudicada. – lo oigo murmurar entre dientes.

Este comentario que hace para sí mismo, me da mucha gracia. Pero supongo que tiene razón; quiero decir, creo que sería un gran shock para los demás ver el Karma de minutos atrás. Además, estoy seguro que si le contara a alguien que el afamado "demonio" Akabane Karma se le declaró a un adolescente de dieciséis años mientras él estaba sonrojado y con frases cursis, seguro me dirían… "¿Estas drogado o algo?". La verdad es que hasta yo he tenido un momento difícil. Realmente ha habido un momento en que empecé a preguntarme, si en algún momento de la conversación me había desmayado y todo lo que estaba viviendo tan solo era una ilusión o sueño. Vamos, pensaba que todo era una jugarreta de la mente y el corazón. Pero no ha sido así, todo es real, de inicio a fin.  
Pero… aun no me puedo permitir ser feliz. Después de toda, esa dulce declaración no era para mí. Sino por la chica llamada Shiota Nagisa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? No pareces feliz. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que todo este tiempo esperabas oír que te dijera? – pregunta extrañado, a la vez que levanta mi rostro con la ayuda de su mano dominante.

Ahora mis orbes azules ya no están brumadas por el cumulo de agua salina, lo que los tiñe es el temor de no ser aceptado. Pero ya tengo suficiente, es hora de afrontar las cosas. La relación entre nosotros dos ya ha ido demasiado lejos como para poder seguir mintiéndole.

\- Karma… tú fuiste muy sincero hace un momento respecto a tus sentimientos, todo y que es algo muy difícil de hacer para ti. Ya es momento que siga tu ejemplo y también sea sincero. – empiezo.

\- ¿Sincero? ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta dudoso.

\- Yo… te he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo. La verdad es que yo soy… – trago un poco de saliva para lubricar un poco mi garganta reseca. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y grito. –… ¡SOY UN CHICO!

Al fin… Al fin se lo dije.

En cualquier momento mi corazón saldrá disparado de mi pecho. El cuerpo me tiembla ligeramente a pesar que en la habitación se está a temperatura óptima. Sigo con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, no me atrevo a abrirlos. Pasa el tiempo, un minuto… dos minutos… tres… y más, pero no oigo respuesta alguna.

¡Por dios, que diga algo!

\- Nagisa. – oigo que me llama. Mi cuerpo se vuelve rígido de golpe, podría hacerme pasar perfectamente por una estatua que nadie notaria la diferencia.

\- …

\- Nagisa, abre los ojos. Si no, no podremos hablar como se debe. – no me atrevo a abrirlos, pero sé que tiene razón.

Lentamente mis parpados se van separando para dejar entrever mis iris azules. Lo primero reflectado sobre mis orbes es el rostro de Karma, el cual tiene una ligera sonrisa. La verdad, hace tiempo que pienso que el profesor tiene una gran gama de sonrisas; la prepotente es su preferida, la demoníaca, la infantil, la vacilona, la traviesa que es similar a la infantil pero a la vez diferente, la comprensiva aunque esta la demuestra pocas veces, la de feliz de verdad, la sexy, la que le hace guapo y finalmente la que me está mostrando ahora… la dulce.

\- Nagisa, no me importa si eres un hombre o una mujer. Yo no acabo de pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida declarándome a un "genero", lo he hecho hacia una persona llamada Shiota Nagisa… hacia ti.

\- … - su respuesta me deja sin palabras.

\- Mierda, lo que acabo de decir también es bochornoso. Decir estas cursiladas se me da mejor de lo que pensaba. – murmura entre dientes. – Y por cierto… como te lo digo… la verdad, algo sospechaba des de ya hace un tiempo.

\- …¿Eh? – me quedo procesando lo que acaba de decir. - ¿Qué acabas de decir?

\- Mm… que ya hace un tiempo que sospecho sobre el tema.

\- ¡¿Q-q-q-q-qu-qué-qué?! – grito a todo pulmón. De tanto tartamudear, parezco una gallina. - ¿Cómo que lo sospechabas? ¿Des de cuándo? ¿Y qué sospechabas exactamente?

\- Vale, vale, tranquilo. – dice con un risa forzada para aligerar un poco el ambiente. – Si te soy sincero, empecé a sospechar des del día en que nos besamos por primera vez en el aula vacía. No sé si te acuerdas que te toquetee un poco por allí y un poco por allá y que sin querer me emocione un poco y restregué nuestros cuerpos con bastante energía… - empieza su explicación.

\- ¿Des de ese día? ¡Si eso es des del principio de nuestra relación! – exclamo sin poder creer lo que mis orejas escuchan.

\- Bueno pues… en ese momento note algo un poco duro chocar contra mi pierna des de tu parte inferior. Pero realmente no me quede muy convencido en ese momento porque de repente empezaste a llorar y se me olvido totalmente. Entonces las siguientes veces en nuestras "reuniones privadas", note lo mismo algunas veces. Y no me hizo falta usar mucho mi cerebro para llegar a una respuesta. – su explicación me ha dejado estupefacto. Jamás imagine que fuera tan visible. Y yo que pensaba que había conseguido guardar con seguridad mi secreto…

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – le pregunto un poco decepcionado de mí mismo.

\- Mm… para serte sincero todo lo que tenía era una especulación. Además, pensé que si realmente mis sospechas eran verdaderas tardo o temprano me lo acabarías diciendo. Por lo tanto no le llegue a dar demasiadas vueltas. – me responde como si nada junto a una sonrisa despreocupada.

Entonces… ¿Se puede saber de qué me han servido todas esas noches sin dormir por estar preocupado y temeroso de que descubriera el secreto?

\- Tu… ¡Baka-Karma! – le grito, para todo seguido poner mis manos a cada lado de su rostro y darle un gran cabezazo hacia su frente. Sé que recurrir a la violencia es algo poco común en mí, pero necesito desahogarme.

\- ¡Eso duele como el demonio! ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? – grita inmediatamente mientras se pone sus manos encima del lugar agredido, en el cual, pronto crecerá un chichón. Yo hago lo mismo… la verdad es que realmente me ha dolido.

\- ¿Qué que me pasa? – repito su pregunta un poco molesto. – Que estoy enfadado, eso me pasa. Si me hubieras comentado tus sospechas, me habría ahorrado muchos días de sufrimiento. ¿Sabes lo preocupado que he estado?

\- ¿Y cómo querías que lo supiese? Además, si tú me lo hubieras dicho no habrías tenido ese problema.– dice Karma con un tono de fastidio.

\- ¡Eso no es tan fácil! ¿De verdad crees que es sencillo decirle a la persona que uno ama que no soy del género que él cree? Obviamente estaba asustado de decirlo por el miedo a ser odiado por ti, después de todo sigo siendo un adolescente.

\- Ug… – parece que mi argumento le ha afectado. – Entonces… ¿Estás diciendo que todo es mi culpa?

\- ¡No!... – grito de repente. Él se sorprende por el repentino grito. Aunque anteriormente he estado hablando con la voz bastante elevada, no ha sido tan fuerte como ahora.

\- ¿No? – se extraña por mi respuesta.

\- Así es, no toda es tuya. Tienes razón, la culpa también es mía, por eso opte a darte un cabezazo, de este modo los dos sufrimos lo mismo. Ciertamente estoy un poco molesto porque no me dijiste nada, pero más furioso estoy conmigo mismo. Si ni hubiese sido tan cobarde… si hubiese tenido el suficiente valor como para contarte la verdad, no estaríamos teniendo esta discusión en este momento.

\- … - creo que he sorprendido a Karma con mis palabras, porque no dice nada. Hace un par de minutos sentí su longitud de ondas un poco agitadas por la molestia, pero ahora vuelven a estar calmadas.

\- Lo siento… Si solo hubiese confiado más en ti y en mí mismo… yo… - cojo su mano y lo pongo en mis labios para besar su palma en son de disculpa.

\- Está bien, calla, no digas nada más. – me abraza. – Yo también lo siento. No pensé que este tema te tenía tan preocupado. Pero ya está bien, los dos hemos tenido la culpa. Lo hemos hablado y ahora ya no hay dudas de por medio. No vale la pena que nos preocupemos por algo ya pasado. Ahora se del seguro que eres un chico, yo te quiero tal como eres y tu obviamente me amas tal como soy y asunto resuelto. ¿No basta con eso? – pregunta separándose ligeramente de mi para verme a los ojos.

Al escuchar atentamente sus palabras, sé que tiene razón. Ya basta de culpar a uno o el otro. En realidad no es culpa de nadie, lo que nos ha faltado ha sido comunicación y puede que un poco de confianza. Pero es normal, apenas hace dos meses que nos conocemos. Lo que me tenía tan temeroso y asustado ya no está más. Lo que tanto anhelo al fin lo tengo delante de mis ojos. Con esto basta. Como respuesta hacia la pregunta del profesor, simplemente lo abrazo y hago una afirmación de cabes junto a un susurro de "sí… es más que suficiente".  
Nos volvemos a quedar abrazados un buen rato. Los brazos de Karma son tan cálidos…  
Sin darme cuenta, una risa se me escapa seguida de otras más. Su significado no es otra más que felicidad. Por fin puedo darme mi tiempo a disfrutar de las palabras anteriormente dichas por Karma, mi pareja.

\- ¿Mh? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunta extrañado.

\- Nada, solo que ahora mismo soy muy feliz – digo entre risas. Él parece comprender el significado de mi respuesta y de alguna forma también se une a mi coro de risa tonta, creando así, una sinfonía llena de júbilo.

No sé si es por el ambiente – ahora ya totalmente relajado – o porque el "te amo" aún me afecta, pero sin darme cuenta uno mis labios con los de Karma. Nunca he sido yo el que inicia los besos, siempre empieza él. Al percatarme de esto, me separo de inmediato con un elevado sonrojo, al cual ya parece ser mi tono de piel natural en vez del blanco, por las veces en que me ruborizo. De repente, Karma, se levanta del suelo conmigo en sus brazos, cargándome como una princesa. Abochornado le pido que me baje, pero se niega. Salimos del salón y pasamos por el pasadizo. Primero, pasamos por delante de la puerta del baño en donde estuve anteriormente. Seguidamente pasamos delante de otras tres puertas y nos detenemos delante de la última, la cual se encuentra al fondo del pasillo. Con habilidad, Karma abre la puerta con bastante facilidad, todo y estando cargándome. No tardamos en entrar. Al adentrarnos dentro de la habitación, cierra el trozo de madera con el pie.

Observo nuestro alrededor. Nos encontramos en un cuarto con pocos muebles pero de gran calidad. Justo el lado de la entrada hay un gran jarrón color crema con el garabato de los cerezos en flor, dentro de ella hay un ramo simple de ramas secas con flores de ciruela junto algunas hojas de bambú como complemento. Des de mi lugar, observo la pared blanca de mi izquierda donde hay un gran armario de madera de tonalidad borgoña que ocupa gran parte del muro. Una inmensa cama de frazadas blanco puro, en la cual cabrían perfectamente cuatro personas adultas sin ningún problema, se encuentra pegada por la parte del cabezal a la pared derecha; justo en el medio. A cada lado de la cama hay dos mesas de noche del mismo color que el armario. Encima de amabas hay lámparas de noche y un reloj analógico en una de ellas. Las paredes están decoradas con alguna que otra estantería y pinturas de paisajes de ensueño. Y la simple pero exquisita habitación es adornada por un gran ventanal que da paso a una inmensa terraza, guarnido junto a unas finas cortinas blancas traslucidas que están ahí más como decoración; que para uso.  
Salgo de mis divagaciones al ser repentinamente puesto encima de la monstruosa cama, la cual es tan mullida y cálida, que por un segundo me pregunto si es algo realmente hecho por el hombre. Veo a Karma posicionarse encima de mí.

\- ¡¿K-Karma?! ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto, pero ya sospecho sus intenciones. Tendría que ser muy estúpido para no darme cuenta, y más, después de ver lo que casi puedo asegurar que es su alcoba.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? Ahora que nuestra relación y el pequeño secretito ya están resueltos, supongo que podemos tener un poco de diversión ¿no? Después de todo es nuestra primera reconciliación de pareja. – susurra en mi oreja en modo sexy "on". Su voz ya no suena normal, ahora tiene una tonalidad seductora y suena un grado más profundo. Solo al oírlo, mi piel se eriza y mi cuerpo vibra sutilmente. – Supongo que no pensabas… que al besarme llevando solo una camisa que encima es mía, me quedaría sin hacer nada ¿verdad?

Comenta con una sonrisa la cual ya no es normal. El Karma habitual ya no está más. Delante de mí… más bien encima de mí, tengo a un hombre hambriento. Y su plato principal… soy yo.  
No puedo evitar tragar saliva. De algún modo, no tengo ganas de resistirme. Creo que después de saber sus verdaderos sentimientos ya no me importa nada más. Ya… no me importa ser suyo, más bien creo que… lo deseo. Pero otra vez sus palabras anteriores resuenen fuertemente dentro de mi mente.

Un poco de diversión… un poco de diversión…

¡Como si eso fuera posible! El rostro que está haciendo no dice "solo un poco de diversión".

¡Va totalmente en serio!


	12. Reconciliación de pareja

**Título: "Reconciliación" de pareja**

\- Karma, una cosa… - empiezo la frase con duda. Necesito saber sus intenciones, para poder irme preparando mentalmente.

\- ¿Mh? ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunta mientras lentamente se va desabrochando los botones de su camisa.

Uno…Dos…Tres…  
Mis ojos quedan hipnotizados por esos dedos traviesos que colaboran para desnudar a su propio dueño. Sin darme cuenta, contengo el aliento a medida que los botones se van desabrochando, para al final ya no quedar ni uno sin desatar. La camisa ahora que no tiene ninguna unión, se parte en dos dejando entrever un marcado abdomen recubierto de una fina capa de piel. En ese mismo instante, dejo ir todo el aire acumulado en mis pulmones de golpe. El suspiro que escapa de mis labios es lo suficientemente alto como para que los dos lo oigamos. Al percatarme de este hecho, no puedo evitar taparme de inmediato la boca de vergüenza. A la vez, Karma, deja escapar una risa suave. Parece que le gustan mis reacciones de chico virgen. Sin demora, coge mi mano dominante y la pone encima de su abdomen. Las yemas de mis dedos no tardan en entrar en contacta con la tibia piel del contrario. Inmediatamente, retiro mi mano. Es como si su dermis quemara mis dedos, aunque no es el caso. Solamente me sentí un poco intimidado por la repentina acción, y como un animal asustadizo, retiré mi mano sin darme cuenta. Por un momento me preocupo de que Karma lo vea como una ofensa hacia él, pero al ver aun su sonrisa seductora grabada en sus labios me alivio. Karma vuelve a hacer lo mismo, coge mi mano y la vuelve a poner encima de su zona descubierta.

\- No temas, no muerdo… - me susurra cerca de mi oído. –… mucho.

Dice la última palabra mientras me mordisquea ligeramente la oreja. Dejo ir un pequeño jadea casi inaudible junto a un escalofrío que acaricia cada cutícula de mi cuerpo. Entretanto, él, me obliga a recorrer con la palma de mi mano los músculos de su pecho y abdomen, los cuales están muy bien trabajados. No me doy cuenta cuando, pero antes de percatarme, soy el único tocándolo. Ahora sin su ayuda. Su cuerpo esta tan bien formado, se siente tan bien tocar sus duros músculos. Poco a poco me dejo envolver por el ambiente. Karma se da cuenta de eso y con una sonrisa ladina se acerca a la curvatura de mi cuello para besarla suavemente. Su aliento al chocar con mi piel es muy agradable, pero todavía lo es más el contacto de sus labios.

Ah… creo que podría hacerme adicto a esto…

Su camisa me molesta, no me deja tocar libremente sus brazos y espalada. Por lo tanto, entre los dos lo quitamos. Al haber el ventanal sin cortinas ni persianas, la luz se filtra a la habitación sin ningún problema. Afuera es por la tarde, pero por culpa de la lluvia parece más oscuro de lo habitual. Pero es perfecto, porque le da un toque un poco oscuro a la habitación. Me moriría de bochorno si nos pudiéramos ver al cien por cien. Ahora si… me es mucho más fácil acariciarlo sin el trozo de tela de por medio.  
Él, retoma su trabajo de besarme en el cuello y de tanto en tanto los labios. Noto la experta mano derecha de Karma abriendo mi camisa botón a botón por la parte de arriba. La otra extremidad libre, la cuela por la zona descubierta, la cual es mi zona del pecho. Siento, un repentino roce en el pezón derecho, un suspiro escapa de mi cuerpo. El culpable de dicha agresión, esboza una descarada e imperceptible risa corta. Le gusta mi reacción, prueba de ello se ve, cuando repite la agresión anterior. Pero esta vez con más ímpetu e insistencia. Mi cuerpo ya hace rato que ha superado su temperatura optima, siento mi rostro arder. Sin son ni ton, la habitación es decorada por unos repentinos sonidos que salen de mis labios. Jadeos y suspiros, junto algún que otro suave gemido se eleva en el lugar.

Karma, acerca su rostro a mi pecho, con la lengua lame uno de mis tetillas con cierto deleite. Ha dejado la camisa que llevo a medio desabrochar, para poder jugar con su nuevo descubrimiento, mis pezones. Me los pellizca con los dedos, a veces me los lame con la lengua, otras los besa suavemente y otras veces; simplemente sopla un poco de aire helado con la boca encima de ellos, para que se endurezcan por el repentino frio. Como cabe esperar, mis reacciones no se hacen esperar. Noto mi pecho subir y bajar cada vez con más intensidad por mi respiración acelerada, a veces solo olvido respirar. Para evitar emitir sonidos embarazosos intento morderme un poco los labios para acallar los sonidos.

\- No hagas eso, me gusta escucharte, así que se bueno y déjalos salir. – dice cuando se percata que intento sellar mi propia voz.

La verdad es que mi mente esta tan emborrachada de las placenteras caricias, que mi racionalidad se va sin ningún esfuerzo y hago caso de inmediato a su demanda. Karma, al ver mi labio inferior ligeramente lastimado por mis propios dientes, me lo acaricia con su lengua.

\- Buen chico. – comenta con una sonrisa pícara, la cual en ningún momento ha dejado de decorar su cara des de ya un buen rato.

Al rato de jugar con mis pezones, prosigue en desabrochar del todo la camisa que llevo. Al no haber más botones, abre de par en par la tela dividida para poder observar libremente mi cuerpo semidesnudo. No tardo en volver a taparme.

\- N-no mires. – le pido sonrojado hasta las orejas.

\- Está bien Nagisa, quiero ver todo de ti. – me dice mientras besa mi frente con dulzura. – me dejas, ¿verdad?

Aunque me pregunta por mi opinión, cuando le miro a los ojos, sé que no aceptara una negativa como respuesta. Para ser exactos, con su seductora aura, me es imposible negarme. Me tiene totalmente hechizado. Por lo tanto, lo único que puedo responder es un "sí" con un movimiento de cabeza. Él, satisfecho por mi respuesta, me quita la camisa. Ahora estoy totalmente desnudo.

\- Hermoso… - susurra mientras mira mi cuerpo en cueros. El aura que transmite su mirada hace arder mi piel. Des de hace un rato siento un cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre.

Cansado de solo mirarme, Karma separa mis piernas con sus fuertes manos. Yo intento tapar mi zona intima.

\- Nagisa… aparta tus manos. – me ordena con un atrayente voz. Pero esta vez no caigo en ella, la vergüenza es más fuerte, por lo tanto, sigo escondiendo mi intimidad la cual ya esta media despierta.

\- N-no…– me atrevo a replicarle, aunque eso solo me hace cavar mi propia tumba. Karma, nunca ha sido un hombre muy paciente.

\- Nagisa. – susurra mi nombre mientras besa mi muslo por la parte interior. – no me obligues a ser rudo contigo. Sabes lo que pasará si pierdo la paciencia ¿verdad?

\- … – trago saliva.

\- Dejaré de ser el gentil profesor; ¿lo sabes, verdad? – continua insistiendo. Esta vez muerde con un poco de fuerza mi muslo interior para todo seguido lamer encima de la zona agredida por sus perladas dientes.

No pudiendo resistir más su forma de persuasión, dejo al descubierto mi zona baja. Abochornado, cierro los ojos y viro la cabeza a un lado. Al tener los ojos cerrados no lo veo, pero Karma hace una expresión de satisfacción por mi acción. Sin esperar un segundo más, siento las manos de Karma rodear mi parte varonil. Esbozo un jadeo… Solo ha sido un sutil toque pero ha hecho vibrar todo mi cuerpo. La mano dominante de Karma no se hace esperar y empieza a moverse de arriba a abajo, acariciando una de las zonas más sensible de todo hombre.  
Otras veces ya me había tocado a mí mismo. Después de todo es parte de la fisiología de los chicos, pero nunca había sentido el placer que estoy sintiendo ahora. No sabía que ser tocado por otro era tan diferente de hacerlo uno mismo. La sensación es tan buena… no se puede comparar a nada. Mi cuerpo se contrae por el placer, con mis manos retuerzo las sabanas de debajo de mi con fuerza.

\- Karma… ah… tu… ugh…también… - intento hablar, pero los jadeos que salen de mis labios me dificultan la tarea. – quiero que tú también… te sientes bien.

\- … – se sorprende por mi pedido. Pero le gusta lo que ha oído, lo sé por su expresión. – Esta bien, lo aremos juntos.

Al decir eso, se desabrocha el botón del pantalón y se baja la bragueta con una sola mano mientras sigue dándome placer con la otra. De entre la ropa, saca su virilidad. No puedo evitar sorprenderme un poco, es totalmente diferente el mío.

¡¿Siquiera es humanamente posible?! ¿O es porque yo soy de constitución pequeña?

De repente, deja de mover la mano que tanto me estaba complaciendo de forma tan experta. Sin querer, hago un sonido de disgusto. Karma se percata de inmediato.

\- Mira que eres fácil de leer. – al oírlo me sonrojo.

No puedo creer que haya demostrado que estoy decepcionad porque me ha dejado de tocar. ¡Por favor tierra, trágame!

\- Esta vez lo haremos juntos y tú me ayudaras. – dice entretanto une su virilidad encima de la mía, coge mis manos y me obliga a sujetarlos juntos. – Muy bien… ahora haz trabajar un poco tus manos.

\- ¡¿Y-yo?! – él, afirma con la cabeza. No muy convencido, hago lo que me dice.

\- No… así no. – pone su mano dominante encima de las mías. – Hazlo de esta forma, y con un poco más de fuerza.

\- ¿A-así? – pregunto nervioso. Jamás había hecho algo por el estilo.

\- Sí, lo estás haciendo muy bien. – me felicita con un beso.

Después de este pequeño monologo ya no hay más conversación entre nosotros. Ahora mi voz solo producen gemidos y Karma deja ir unos suaves gruñidos de placer. Nuestros cuerpos se perlan sutilmente de sudor. Me cuesta respirar, el aire de nuestro alrededor arde. No puedo evitar susurrar de tanto en tanto el nombre del hombre encima de mí y él hace lo mismo. Nuestros falos empiezan a humedecerse por el pre semen de los dos, haciendo más fácil la tarea de masturbarnos.

\- ¡A-ah!... – dejo ir un fuerte grito de gozo cuando Karma vuelve a jugar con mis pezones. Los lame y de vez en cuando los mordisquea. A veces me es un poco doloroso, pero la combinación de placer y dolor es demasiado placentera.

Mi cuerpo inexperto no durará demasiado. Ya no puedo aguantar más… mis ojos están entrecerrados y húmedos por lágrimas de placer. Todo es tan intenso y abrumador. A medida que pasa el tiempo aumento el movimiento de mis manos.

Arriba, abajo; arriba, abajo…

La mano de Karma que se encuentra encima de las mías, aprovecha a veces para hacer sutiles presiones en la punta de mi pene. Siento pequeñas descargas eléctricas provenir de la parte inferior y recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Tan fuerte es la sensación que sin darme cuenta contraigo con fuerza los dedos de los pies con la esperanza de no caer en la locura de la lujuria. Me aferro a las sabanas con firmeza porque exteriorizar lo que siento a través de la voz no es suficiente.

\- Kar…ma, no puedo más, yo pronto… - intento avisarle como puedo, pero me es endemoniadamente difícil hablar sin producir algún jadeo o suspiro.

\- Gr… yo también pronto estaré en mi límite. Hagámoslo juntos… – me responde.

Mi deleite no es solo físico, también es mental al ver la cara placentera de Karma. Saber que yo soy el causante en hacerlo sentir bien, me hace inmensamente feliz. Froto nuestras virilidades con más fuerza y brío. Siento las descargas intensificarse y la energía acumularse en una sola zona. Justo al llegar el orgasmo, dejo ir un grito de placer y Karma también; pero más bajo y sutil. Dichos gritos son sellados de inmediato por un intenso beso, en donde nuestras lenguas se retuercen entre ellas y nuestras salivas se mezclan sin pudor. Y sin más espera, una sustancia blanquecina y espesa sale a gran cantidad de los orificios de nuestros falos, ensuciando nuestros abdómenes y un poco mí rostro. Mi cuerpo se convulsiona ligeramente porque la explosión de placer ha sido mucho más intensa de lo que esperaba. Mi mente se nubla, no puedo pensar. Solo disfruto de los residuos del orgasmo que aun hacen estragos en mí y de este intenso beso que está ahogándome segundo a segundo.  
Al terminar el beso intento regular mi respiración, abro ligeramente los ojos y con una sonrisa susurro el nombre de Karma con cariño.

Ah… estoy tan cansado…

Una vez los efectos del orgasmo se van, me empiezo a sentir muy cansado. El extenuante ejercicio me ha dejado agotado, sobre todo las manos y brazos. Agotado, empiezo a cerrar los ojos y a caer lentamente en el reino de los sueño. Percibo a Karma salir de encima de mí y posicionarse a mi lado. Lo oigo coger algo de dentro de un cajón. No demoro en notar algo fresco y de textura suave acariciando mi cuerpo. No estoy seguro, pero creo que es una toalla húmeda con la cual Karma limpia mi cuerpo que está sucio por nuestro semen. Ah… lo hace con tanta delicadeza que me relaja el cuerpo. Cada vez estoy más cerca de la inconsciencia. Al terminar de limpiarme a mí y supongo que a él mismo, me coge por la cintura y me abraza. Yo, aturdido, le correspondo el abrazo.

\- Descansa, más tarde te despertaré. – susurra suavemente. Percibo como me regala un pequeño ósculo en mi frente.

La verdad es que yo también quiero mimarlo, después de todo es la primera vez que hemos llegado tan lejos a lo que se refiere en el plan sentimental y sexual. Pero estoy tan agotado que no puedo mover un solo musculo. Llego el límite y caigo inconsciente porque Morfeo me secuestra sin miramientos, pero antes, me da tiempo a susurrarle un "te amo" a Karma.

No sé si me abra oído, espero que si…


	13. EXTRA 10 - Maehara x Isogai

**Título: EXTRA 1.0 - Maehara x Isogai**

Encima de la mesita de noche dejo preparada: la cartera junto el carnet de estudiante… ¡sí!; pañuelo… ¡sí!; móvil… ¡sí!  
Por último me miro en el espejo y es un… ¡Sí! ¡Perfecto!

Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo al comedor a hacer el desayuno, pero antes voy a despertar a Hiroto, mi compañero de habitación. Bueno, en realidad este lugar tan grande se puede denominar más bien como piso.  
Ai… para alguien nacido en una familia humilde, por no decir pobre, todo esto es demasiado extravagante. La gente de esta escuela no sabe lo que es pasar el mes, solo con 5000 yenes (50 euros más o menos), para comprar comida. Sin poder evitarlo suspiro y lágrimas de sangre imaginarias caen por mis ojos al recordar esos duros días.

Sin perder más el tiempo en mis pensamientos, me adentro a la habitación de Hiroto. Siempre me ha tocado despertarlo des de que nos conocimos en nuestro primer año en Kunugigaoka. Nunca lo he considerado una molestia porque ya estoy acostumbrado. En mi casa siempre cuidaba de mis hermanos menores en vez de mi madre, quien siempre estaba trabajando muy duro para poder sacarnos adelante. Me pregunto si están bien… ya hace un tiempo que nos los veo. Vuelvo a la realidad al oír a Hiroto murmurar algunas cosas dormido. Esbozo una sonrisa y prosigo a despertarle. Como siempre, me cuesta un poco conseguirlo.

\- Hiroto, despierta, hemos quedado con nuestros amigos a las once. Si no te levantas pronto llegaremos tarde. – digo con suavidad mientras lo sacudo gentilmente.

\- Mm… - me responde.

\- Vamos, despierta. – vuelvo a repetir.

\- Mm…creo que no podré levantarme… sin mi incentivo habitual. – murmura medio dormido.

\- Que haré contigo… - dejo escapar un suspiro.

Tal y como me lo pide, le doy un pequeño empujón para que se despierte; un suave beso en los labios. Solo es un roce, o esa era mi intención. Pero al parecer él tiene otra idea para el incentivo. Con facilidad, me tira del brazo y me empuja hacia la cama. Él se pone encima de mí y el inocente beso se transforma en algo más candente y apasionado. Su lengua se introduce en mi cavidad vocal y los dos órganos del gusto juegan entre ellas, yo sin resistirme rodeo con mis brazos su nuca para tener mejor contacto. Siento algo duro rozar encima de mi muslo, supongo que Hiroto tiene la típica "erección mañanera".

\- Mh… e-espera, si continuas sé que no te detendrás hasta llegar al final. – digo mientras me separo a escasos centímetros para poder hablar.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa. Entretanto, dibuja un camino de besos por mi cuello. De repente, coge una de mis manos y la pone encima de su virilidad despierta – Esto… dice que te desea. – me susurra en el oído.

Un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, sabe que una de mis debilidades son las orejas. Un leve sonrojo adorna mis mofletes.

\- N-no podemos, pronto será la hora acordada y tu aún tienes que vestirte y desayunar. – le recuero.

Lo veo poner una expresión de disgusto cuando me niego, me recuerda a un niño al cual le han quitado su dulce favorito. Con un suspiro, giro las tornas y me pongo encima de él.

\- Te malcrío demasiado… por el momento aguanta con esto. – digo al principio con un tono resignado, para al final cambiar a uno más coqueto.

\- Y-Yuuma que... – no termina la frase porque ya se imagina la respuesta y la anticipación le abruma. Solo hace falta verlo a los ojos para saber que lo espera con ganas.

Lentamente dirijo mi rostro a la parte inferior de Hiroto, a su entrepierna. Con ayuda de las manos le bajo un poco los pantalones junto a la ropa interior. Sin demora, el duro falo hace acto de presencia, se encuentra bien erguido e hinchado.

\- Parece doloroso. – se me escapa en un susurro involuntario.

Dirijo los labios a la punta del pene hasta que hago contacto. Hiroto hace un pequeño respingo al sentir mi tibio aliento. Sin previo aviso, saco la lengua y lamo la punta del miembro. Mis pupilas gustativas notan un gusto un poco salado junto a otro sabor único. Repito diversas veces las lamidas con mi lengua. Al principio solo la punta, luego des de la raíz hasta al pico. Me ayudo con las manos las cuales suben y bajan por toda la extensión.

\- Mh… no dijiste… que no se juega con la comida. – le oigo decir. Una sonrisa se me escapa al verlo tan ansioso.

Sin torturarlo más, me empiezo a introducir la virilidad en la boca. Primero la punta y lentamente voy bajando por el falo. Me detengo a medio camino, ya que es muy grueso y tengo que dejar que mi boca se acostumbre poco a poco para poder llegar más hacia al fondo. Vuelvo a subir y saco el pene de mi cavidad vocal para volver a lamer la punta del glande formando círculos. Puedo ver unas cuantas gotas de presemen salir de la uretra. Sin demora, vuelvo a engullir el grueso falo. Esta vez ya no lo saco más de mi boca. Muevo mi cabeza arriba y abajo. Con cada movimiento llego más hacia al fondo. Después de unos cinco o seis movimientos, absorbo la mayoría del pene. De vez en cuando, rozo intencionalmente mis dientes sin hacerle daño. Eso le gusta, veo sus ojos mírame fijamente llenos de deseo. Algunos suaves gemidos salen de sus labios. Me gusta, pero a la vez me molesta. Cuando él me hace este tipo de cosas no puedo evitar gemir alto, algo un poco vergonzoso para mí. Pero él, sabe cómo hacerlo suave, sin exagerar. Me pregunto, si este capacidad de jadear bajo lo tendrán todos los "semes" en las relaciones gay.

Poniéndome el objetivo de hacerlo gemir más fuerte, mi boca se mueva con más rapidez. Subo y bajo sin parar, lentamente siento como mis labios se adormecen junto un leve dolor de mandíbula y garganta. Me excito al pensar que algo tan grande siempre está dentro de mí. Sin pensar en la vergüenza, empiezo a tocarme a mí mismo. Saco mi virilidad de entre los pantalones y con ayuda de mi mano diestra me empiezo a masturbar, lo hago con el mismo ritmo como con el que muevo mi cabeza. Mis ojos se nublan ligeramente por lágrimas de gozo. Al ver dándome placer a mí mismo, Hiroto se excita aún más. Siento con mi lengua como su verga palpita con intensidad. Llegando a su límite, él, enreda sus dedos entre mis hebras y me obliga a envestir su pene con más brío. La mano con la que me doy placer, sigue sin dudar el mismo ritmo frenético. Percibo el duro falo hincharse aún más dentro de la boca, pronto llegara al clímax.

\- Agh… Y-Yuuma… - le oigo pronunciar mi nombre entre dientes.

Me mira fijamente con un rostro varonil junto a unas cuantas perlas de sudor decorando su rostro. Con un movimiento hechizante, saca un poco su lengua para lamerse su propio labio inferior. Ese movimiento me deja totalmente cautivado. Con una última envestida, el pene del contrario impregna mi boca con una esencia pegajosa, la cual sale a gran cantidad. Al tener mi cabeza inmovilizada por él, no me puedo apartar y no me queda más remedio que tragar la sustancia con un gusto indescriptible para no ahogarme. Al mismo tiempo, yo también me vengo entre mi mano. Un fuerte gemido mudo muere en mis labios, los cuales están sellados por la virilidad del contrario. Al terminar de expulsar su esencia en mí, Hiroto, deja de sujetar mi cabeza y se deja caer en la cama agotado. Su respiración es irregular al principio, pero poco a poco se acompasa a su ritmo habitual. Ahora, saco de mi boca su pene flácido. Toso un poco porque me ha costado tragar todo el semen. Al oírme, Hiroto se levanta de golpe y se acerca a mí.

\- Yuuma, lo siento. ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta preocupado. – Sin darme cuenta me he dejado llevar.

\- No pasa nada, estoy bien. – le tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento. – se vuelve a disculpar. Me besa a los labios gentilmente, igual a un niño que intenta disculparse al darse cuenta que ha hecho una cosa mal.

Yo simplemente muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro. No tiene nada por lo que disculparse. Lo abrazo y le devuelvo el ósculo en respuesta de que todo está bien.

\- Ahora que ya has conseguido el incentivo, levántate y enlístate mientras preparo la comida. – le recuerdo. Le beso en la frente y me levanto de la cama para irme hacia la cocina.

Fuera de la habitación oigo des de lejos un "¡ya voy!". Una sonrisa adorna mi cara y antes de pasar por la cocina me recuerdo pasar por el baño a enjugarme un poco la boca.

No sé cómo pasó, pero nos hemos separado de Nagisa. Solo fue un momento, pero cuando nos percatamos, ya no lo encontramos por ningún lado. Por si no fuera poco, de repente se pone a llover y nos dificulta la búsqueda. Kayano Kaede la mejor amiga de Nagisa, su nombre real es Akari Yukimura pero la gente la conoce por el nombre artístico de Haruna Masae porque es una famosa actriz japonesa; nos recomienda ir a un café familiar que tenemos cerca para abrigarnos de la fuerte lluvia.

\- Tranquilos chicos, Nagisa es una chica muy lista, sabrá apañárselas. – nos explica segura.

Nos cuesta un poco pero al final le hacemos caso. Después de todo, con esta fuerte lluvia solo conseguiremos coger un resfriado. Pasamos toda la tarde dentro de la cafetería. Nos lo pasamos realmente bien, prácticamente se nos olvida la lluvia, aunque de tanto en tanto pensamos en Nagisa. Espero que se encuentre bien… No puedo evitar estar intranquilo.

\- Chicos, la lluvia ya no es tan fuerte. Creo que sería mejor ir a buscar a Nagisa, no es buena dejar que una chica ande por ahí sola. Además, Nagisa no conoce bien los alrededores. – les planteo mi idea a los demás.

\- Mm… como se esperaba del presidente de clase, tan confiable. – Oigo a Nakamura alagarme.

\- Sí, sí, como se espera del "ikemen" de la clase. – oigo esta vez a Maehara.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Pensé que pronto me llamaría, pero ya han pasado algunas horas. Me preocupa que no me haiga llamado. Aunque no tenga móvil, si hubiese encontrado un lugar seguro como una tienda, lo primero que ella haría sería llamarme para que no nos preocupásemos. – comenta Kayano con un tono intranquilo.

Justo en ese momento, oímos la melodía de un móvil; el mío. Al ver el nombre en el registro me sorprendo, extrañado respondo.

\- ¿Sí? – contesto un poco dubitativo.

\- … - me sorprende la otra voz, realmente es Karma-sensei. Los presidentes de clase normalmente tienen el número privado de los profesores por si surge alguna emergencia, pero esta es la primera vez que tengo una llamada de Karma-sensei. Aunque es un buen profesor y tiene cierta cercanía hacia nosotros los alumnos, a veces, siento una sutil barrera que nos separa.

\- ¿Sensei, sucede algo? – le pregunto un poco preocupado. Realmente es extraño ser llamado por un profesor fuera de la escuela.

\- … - lo oigo atentamente. Hiroto, se acerca al móvil para intentar oír la conversación, ya que se encuentra sentado a mí lado.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Nagisa se encuentra con usted? – me sorprende. Eso no me lo esperaba.

\- …

\- Sí, entiendo. Vale, entonces se lo comunicaré a los demás. Gracias por avisar. Nos vemos el martes, que vaya bien. – cuelgo la llamada.

Inmediatamente una lluvia de preguntas me golpean sin piedad por parte de Nakamura y Kayano. Les hago un resumen de lo hablado con el profesor. Les cuento que Karma-sensei y Nagisa se encontraron por casualidad, y ahora se encuentran en su apartamento resguardándose de la lluvia. También, me dijo que cuando se detuviera la tormenta, él mismo llevaría a Nagisa a la escuela. Todos aceptaron mi explicación y suspiros de alivio se oían por parte de mis amigos. Ahora ya, sin ninguna preocupación, volvemos a hablar de nuestras cosas. Después de algunas horas más, nos hastiamos de estar en el mismo lugar. Pero a fuera sigue cayendo gruesas gotas de agua.  
Al final, decidimos separarnos. Nakamura y Kayano deciden comprarse un paraguas e ir a otra cafetería, la cual es famosa por sus originales parfaits. Hiroto y yo, cansados por la lluvia, cogemos un taxi para volver a los dormitorios. Las chicas realmente tienen mucha energía, si fuera por ellas seguro que estarían hablando por la mañana hasta la noche. Y más, si son dos chicas tan enérgicas como Nakamura y Kayano.

El viaje en taxi se me hace muy largo, por culpa del torrencial hay mucho tránsito. Al cabo de una hora llegamos a la escuela. Sin poder evitar, maldiciones salen de nuestras bocas porque justo al salir del vehículo, la lluvia cae con más ganas. Corremos con todas nuestras fuerzas hasta llegar el edificio de los dormitorios masculinos. Con un suspiro, Hiroto y yo, nos vemos al uno al otro totalmente mojados. Solo han sido unos minutos bajo el aguazal pero estamos muy empapados. El encargado de los dormitorios masculinos, inmediatamente nos pasa unas toallas al vernos. Agradecidamente las aceptamos. Después de secarnos tanto como podemos, nos dirijamos a nuestro "piso".

\- Uf… hoy cae una buena. – comento una vez dentro.

\- Puf… ya lo puedes decir. – contesta mi compañero mientras mira su ropa pegada a su cuerpo. Al verlo así, no puedo evitar no mirarlo fijamente.

Veo la camiseta gris pegarse a su cuerpo, sutilmente se nota la forma de sus músculos pectorales y abdominales a través del tejido. No se ve demasiado, pero si lo suficiente como para dejar volar la imaginación. Él, se da cuenta de que lo miro descaradamente sin ocultarlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te has vuelto a enamorar de mí y de mi sexy cuerpo? – pregunta medio en broma mientras levanta un poco su camiseta dejando entrever la piel de su panza.

\- Sí. – le respondo secamente pero con gran sinceridad.

\- ¡!... – eso no se lo esperaba. Puedo ver que se avergüenza un poco por mi respuesta. Hiroto es un chico fácil de leer y muy expresivo.

Su respuesta para mi afirmación anterior es acercase a mí, ponerse detrás de mi espalda y acércame cosquillas. Así es, cosquillas. A Hiroto no le gustas sonrojarse, piensa que no es "masculino". Más bien le gusta lo contrario, le encanta hacerme sonrojar, pero como soy un chico de mente bastante abierto no me avergüenzo con facilidad. Pero como él es bastante experimentado, lo suele conseguir.  
Para que no me percate de su sonrojo y así calmarse, intenta distraerse haciéndome reír. A veces es tan dulce, realmente me recuerda a un niño. Yo me giro de cara hacia él e intento imitar sus movimientos y nos hacemos cosquillas mutuamente. Parecemos dos niños pequeños, pero qué importa, la vida solo se vive una vez. Al cabo de un rato nos detenemos pero no de reír. Nos miramos fijamente y no podemos evitar besarnos.

Lo amo tanto...

Al separarnos, giro de inmediato el rostro a un lado, sello mis labios con las manos y se me escapa un estornudo. Se me había olvidado que seguimos empapados.

\- Ups, creo que alguien necesita un buen baño de agua caliente. – me comenta.

Coge mi mano e inmediatamente nos dirige hacia el baño. Me pide que me desvista mientras él llena la bañera de agua caliente. Sin contradecirlo hago lo que me dice. No tarda en volver e imita mis acciones. Él también se desviste. No me extraño que se desnude porque es habitual que nos bañemos juntos. Al terminar, entramos y nos ponemos debajo de la ducha que está el lado de la gran bañera, la cual, sigue llenándose de agua caliente. Nos limpiamos bien el pelo con champo y el cuerpo con gel de ducha. Eliminamos las burbujas de jabón con la tibia agua que sale de la regadera. Sin tardar ni un segundo más, nos sumergimos en el caliente líquido de dentro de la bañera. Hiroto, está sentado mientras apoya la espalda contra uno de las bordes de la tina con las extremidades estiradas. Yo, me pongo entre sus piernas de espalda contra su pecho, inmediatamente me envuelve con los brazos y me abraza des de detrás. La cálida agua es un fuerte tranquilizante, los músculos del cuerpo se relajan totalmente. Pero eso, no dura mucho. Mi cuerpo de golpe se tensa y mis cuerdas vocales vibran produciendo un suave gemido.

\- Ah…Hiroto. ¿No has tenido suficiente con esta mañana? – le pregunto mientras intento contener la voz. Pero es difícil si unas expertas manos juegan con la parte más sensible de todo hombre sin previo aviso.

La mano diestra del contrario envuelve mi virilidad y empieza a acariciarlo sin permiso. Con sus dientes muerde mi hombro, estoy seguro que me ha dejado una leve marca.

\- No, ese juego previo no es suficiente para mí. Quiero jugar contigo mucho… mucho más. - me susurra en mi oído. Sopla en ella su cálido aliento, y a la vez que su mano diestra no se detiene, su lengua hace de la suyas y juega con el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda.

\- Ah… H-Hiro… ¡Agh! – no puedo ni terminar de pronunciar su nombre.

Hábilmente su otra mano libre, la zurda, empieza a jugar con uno de mis pezones. Lo presiona con un solo dedo, lo acaricia, lo pellizca con los dedos… simplemente ya no sé qué me hace. La mano diestra de Hiroto sigue subiendo y bajando por toda la extensión de mi pene a un ritmo a veces rápido, otras veces más lento y otras, simplemente masajea mis testículos. Mi cabeza no para de dar vueltas tanto por el placer como por la alta temperatura. Pongo mis manos en los bordes de la tina e intento agarrarme con fuerza porque necesito apretar algo para desahogar el placer.

\- Ugm… Hiro… beso… - viro tanto como puedo mi cabeza hacia su rostro, mientras le pido desesperadamente un beso.

Inmediatamente me complace juntando nuestras protuberancias carnosas. Al principio nuestros labios solo se amasan mutuamente, luego nos separamos solo escasos milímetros y sacamos nuestras lenguas hacia el exterior de nuestras bocas para que jueguen eróticamente entre ellas. Un hilo de saliva escurre por la comisura de mi labio inferior. Al terminar el ósculo, Hiroto, ve el fino hilo de saliva y con el órgano del gusto sigue el camino des del mentón hasta llegar a la comisura del labio, termina la acción dándome otro beso. Vuelvo a girar la cabeza en la dirección inicial, ya que la posición anterior es muy incómoda. Siento algo duro y largo presionando mi trasero des de atrás. Pero no puedo pensar demasiado en ello, ya que los hábiles dedos que se encuentran en mi pezón, ahora, lentamente bajan por mi abdomen; por mi muslo exterior; luego por el muslo interior y finalmente se acercan al orifico del trasero. Sin titubear, un dedo se introduce dentro de mí. Tiemblo ligeramente al sentir como algo me penetra sin problemas. Al no encontrar obstáculos no demora en introducir otro, este, cuesta un poco más. Hiroto, mueve los dos dedos hacia dentro y hacia fuera de mi orificio. Con gran experiencia, el par de falanges se mueven en círculos y de vez en cuando se separen dentro de mi interior en forma de tijeras.

\- ¡AH! – emito un fuerte grito. La sensación de mi pene siendo estimulado a la par que mi ano es abrumador.

\- Con que ahí está tu punto dulce. – creo que lo oigo murmurar algo, pero no estoy seguro. Solo oigo mis propios latidos retumbar en mi cabeza.

\- S-se siente… ugh… tan bien. – jadeo, suspiro, gimo. La verdad es que al final no distingo ni lo que sale de mis labios. Parece que esta última frase que digo le afecta, porque de inmediato detiene todo movimiento.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo aguantar más.

Y sin esperar a mi respuesta, saca las falanges de dentro de mí y me hace levantar ligeramente para que me gire de cara hacia él. Me obliga a alzar el trasero, coge su propio falo ya erguido e inmediatamente lo acerca a mi entrada. No le cuesta encontrarla porque ya conoce mi cuerpo como la palma de su mano. Rodeo con los brazos su nuca, tengo que sostenerme de algo para no perder el equilibrio; ¿y qué mejor que él?

Sus grandes manos me cogen por la cintura y me empujan hacia abajo para que me vuelva a sentar, pero esta vez, algo duro y más caliente que el agua que nos envuelve empieza a introducirse lentamente en mi interior. Mis ojos se nublan y un gemido producido por mí, la cual no se compara con los demás, resuena contra las cuatro paredes del baño.  
Cuando el pene de Hiroto llega hasta el fondo, sin esperar ni una milésima de segundos, cambia el agarre que tiene en mi cintura hacia los glúteos de mi trasero. Con vigor, levanta mi trasero mientras su verga vuelve a salir de dentro de mí pero no por completo. Esta vez, deja las manos inmóviles en el mismo lugar, encima de mis glúteos y afloja el agarre. Inevitablemente, sin nada que me sostenga me vuelvo a sentar, porque mis piernas no tienen suficiente fuerza como para aguantar en esa posición. Mientras voy bajando, el pene de Hiroto otra vez se introduce en mi interior. De este modo, sigo moviéndome de arriba a abajo por toda la extensión de su órgano viril. Otro incontable y ruidoso gemido es producido por mis cuerdas vocales. No tardamos en coger un buen ritmo, en el cual, los dos nos sentimos bastante cómodos. Nuestros cuerpos se acoplan a la perfección, mi interior ya hace tiempo que ha cogido la forma de su falo. Nadie más podría adaptarse tan bien dentro de mí como él. Sé qué cosas le gustan y viceversa. Nuestros bruscos movimientos, hacen que el agua que nos rodea forme olas y que choquen contra nuestros cuerpos como un mar tempestuoso. Entre el frenético ejercicio de subir y bajar intentamos besarnos, pero nos cuesta bastante por los toscos movimientos.

Yo gimo y él jadea. Enredo entre mis dedos su pelo, necesito desesperadamente agarrarme a él porque ya no sé dónde está el techo o donde se encuentra el suelo. El ritmo de las envestidas cada vez es más rápido y para nada suave. Todo y eso, en ningún momento siento dolor, todo el contrario, el placer es tanto que las palabras no podrían describirlo. Unos vergonzosos chapoteos se oyen a la perfección cuando el pene del contrario sale y entra en mi ano, mis glúteos chocan con fuerza contra sus testículos y cadera. Me fijo que Hiroto tiene los mofletes levemente teñidos de rubor, estoy seguro que estoy igual o peor que él. La sangre en nuestras venas es como lava que circula con intensidad y quema nuestros cuerpos. De vez en cuando, siento su lengua seguir el recorrido de traviesas gotas de agua que resbalan por mi piel y yo hago lo mismo. Dentro del extenuante ejercicio, nos dibujamos mutuamente marcas de beso por todo el cuerpo, para que así, los otros sepan que los dos tenemos dueño.

\- ¡Ah!... Hiro… – los gemidos me dificultan poder hablar, pero el final lo consigo. – …Hiroto, no puedo más. – le aviso.

\- Ugh… solo un poco más. – le oigo susurrar entre dientes.

Las envestidas se hacen más rápidas y certeras. Con gran técnica, Hiroto, acierta cada empuje en mi punto más dulce. No resisto más…  
Siento un hormigueo en mi parte inferior que se intensifica más, más y más. Aprieto con firmeza las hebras entre mis falanges y retuerzo con vigor los dedos de los pies. Con una fuerte envestida, dejo ir un grito de placer y expulso una esencia blanquecina que ensucia nuestros estómagos. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorre cada vena de mi cuerpo. En medio de esta sensación tan placentera, sigo sintiendo las fuertes envestidas porque Hiroto aún no ha llegado el mismo punto de placer. Pero no tarda demasiado.  
Una… dos… tres…cuatro envestidas más, y de repente, Hiroto sale de mí. Eyacula con fuerza manchando mi trasero y espalda con su semen mientras pronuncia un audible gemido.

Durante un buen rato intentamos recobrar el aliento. Sin mover un solo musculo, sigo sentado en su regazo de cara hacia él, abrazándolo por la nuca. Él igual, aún tiene las manos pegadas a mis glúteos como si fueran imanes. Siento una gran sensación de vacío al no tener más la virilidad del otro dentro.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me pregunta un poco preocupado.

\- Sí… – le respondo cansado. Mi cuerpo se siente como gelatina, no tengo un ápice de fuerza. A los dos nos recorren sutiles escalofríos por todo el cuerpo porque el inmenso placer de antes sigue ahí.

Después de un rato, cuando nuestras respiraciones vuelven más o menos a la normalidad. Nos separamos y nos damos ligeros besos para terminar la sesión con algo más suave y dulce.  
Salimos de la tina y volvemos a limpiarnos, ya que la candente escena anterior nos ha dejado sucios, o por lo menos a mí. Me cuesta levantarme porque mis caderas se sientas resentidas. Hiroto al ver eso, no duda en ayudarme, tanto para levantarme como para volver a lavar mi cuerpo. Yo no me niego, me gusta cuando es él quien me mima, normalmente suele ser lo contrario. Lo de consentirlo, es algo que hago con gusto, pero de tanto en tanto no está mal recibir este tipo de trato.

Al fin, después de cierta interrupción creada por nosotros mismos, terminamos de bañarnos. Mientras nos vestimos, miro el reloj colgado en una de las paredes y dejo ir un suspiro.

\- ¿Mh, y ese suspiro? – me pregunta con una ceja levantada.

\- Hoy me toca pasar asistencia. – vuelvo a suspirar. Estoy agotado, pero ahora tengo que ir puerta por puerta para asegurarme que todos los alumnos de nuestro año que se quedan en el dormitorio estén, después de todo hay un toque de queda.

\- ¿Era hoy? Que fastidio. – dice con cara de hastío. – Iré yo por ti, ¿dónde está la lista?

\- Te estoy agradecido, pero tengo que hacerlo yo. Al pasar lista me sube puntos para la beca que tengo, ya sabes que sin ella no podré seguir aquí. – le recuerdo con una sonrisa.

La verdad es que solo se puede entrar en Kunugigaoka de tres formas; dinero, conexión o beca. Por supuesto, el nivel académico es muy alto y mucha gente que entra por los dos primeros motivos se transfiere a otra escuela en su primer año aquí al ver la gran dificultad. Pero si uno consigue graduarse de esta escuela, le espera grandes éxitos. Entrar gracias a una beca es el método más difícil y no hay muchos de ellos, pero da infinitas ventajas, solo con decir que todo y absolutamente todo es gratis creo que es suficiente. La única condición es estar siempre dentro del top cinco de entre todos los alumnos del mismo año, aunque es una simple condición, es muy difícil cumplirla.  
Al terminar de vestirme me marcho para pasar lista. Hiroto me quiere acompañar pero le insisto que no hace falta, consigo convencerlo pero se enfurruña un poco.  
Paso lista rápida porque las caderas me matan. Aguanta, todo es por la beca, por la beca… intento darme fuerzas mentalmente. Cuando camino siento leves punzadas en el trasero, más específicamente alrededor del ano. Espero no estar andando de forma extraña…

Después de una tortura de casi una hora, vuelvo a mi "piso". Busco con la mirada a Hiroto pero no lo encuentro. Que extraño, pensé que me estaría esperando. Voy a su habitación pero no está.

\- … – pienso un poco. - ¡Ya sé!

Ya haciéndome una idea me dirijo a mi habitación. Tal como sospechaba, Hiroto esta estirado en el lado derecho de mi cama. Veo que se encuentra de lado y con los ojos cerrados. Seguramente se ha dormido mientras me esperaba. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Me acerco y me meto a la cama con cuidado de no despertarle. Me pongo de lado de cara hacia él. Nuestros rostros están cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para sentir su aliento. Antes de cerrar los ojos me lo quedo viendo fijamente. Con mis orbes color miel, observo cada detalle del rostro del contrario al cual duerme apeteciblemente. Vuelvo a sonreír y le doy un beso de mariposa en los labios, pero lo hago muy suave… tan suave como una pluma porque no quiero interrumpir su sueño. Al separarme vuelvo a mi posición inicial, sigo mirándolo dormir sin percatarme del tiempo. Lentamente, la sonrisa que tenía minutos atrás, se desvanece de mi rostro.

\- Solo nos quedan los siguientes dos años para estar juntos… - susurro casi inaudiblemente.

No puedo evitar entristecerme por mis propias palabras. Mientras imagino lo que sucederá en un futuro próximo, abrazo a Hiroto y decido cerrar los ojos para dormir. Por lo menos dentro de los sueños, me puedo imaginar un futuro donde estaré con Hiroto hasta que la muerte nos separé. Algo que en la vida real… no sucederá.


	14. Momento desagradable

**Título: Momento desagradable**

Percibo una gran calidez envolviendo mi cuerpo. Me siento tan cómodo…

Lentamente abro los ojos. Al principio me cuesta ver porqué mi vista aún está un poco nublada por el sueño, pero no tardó demasiado en adaptarme. Lo primero que visualizo son unos labios de un color rosado pálido muy seductores, al verlos, no puedo evitar no sentirme atraído a profanarlos con los míos. Con precaución, decidido dejarme llevar y cumplir mi deseo. Pero antes, compruebo que el dueño de dichas protuberancias carnosas este dormido. Me moriré de la vergüenza si me llega a descubrir. Veo los hermosos ojos del contrario siendo sellados por sus propios párpados, su respiración es sutil y a un ritmo constante igual a su frecuencia de ondas. Al comprobar que el dueño de mis pensamientos está realmente dormido, una sonrisa traviesa y un poco confiada se dibuja en mi pálido rostro. Sigiloso como un gato inclino mi cabeza hacia adelante. Mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza, no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco. A medida que acerco mis labios, el ritmo frenético de los latidos aumenta de intensidad. Ahora mismo me siento como un niño a punto de hacer una travesura, una la cual, anhelo con fuerza realizar. Sin ninguna interrupción logro el cometido.

Ah… se siente tan bien besar a la persona que uno ama…

Se podría decir que esta es mi primera vez besándolo por mi propia voluntad, la última vez fue algo más espontáneo y algo que hice sin pensar. Esta vez estoy completamente consiente de lo que hago. Sé que él estaría más feliz si lo hiciera cuándo estuviera consciente, pero esas cosas aún me avergüenzan un poco. Después de todo, he sido criado en un ambiente conservador a lo referente a relaciones amorosas, si mi madre se entera de que he llegado tan lejos en el ámbito sexual seguro que me daría una buena reprimenda o puede que algo peor.  
El ósculo simplemente consiste en poner mis labios encima de los suyos. Es algo muy simple, pero con esta pequeña acción intento transmitir todos los sentimientos que con solo palabras no lo puedo hacer. El contacto dura unos cuantos segundos, con lentitud me vuelvo a separar y me pongo en la distancia inicial.

Me siento tan feliz...

Tal es mi alegría que no puedo evitar reír entre dientes.

\- Mío… eres mío… – susurro para mi mismo mientras acaricio el rostro de mi pareja des de la cien hasta el mentón y así un par de veces.

De repente, sin previo aviso, siento mi mano ser agarrada con cierta delicadeza y guiada hacia los labios que anteriormente profané sin el consentimiento de su dueño. Percibo un ligero ósculo en la palma, el cual no dura demasiados segundos.

\- ¿No crees que tendrías que decirme esto cuándo estuviera despierto? – le oigo murmurar.

\- K-Karma, éstas despierto… - recalcó lo obvio.

\- Sí, estoy despierto. – afirma con una sonrisa dulce.

Oh… su sonrisa es tan hermosa, tan perfecta, tan maravillosa, tan… encantadora, tan… ¡Espera! No me lo puedo creer, lo que dicen sobre que el amor vuelve estúpidas a las personas creo que es cierto. Ahora mismo mis pensamientos no pueden ser más cursis.

\- ¿Des de cuando hace que estas despierto? – pregunto mientras recobro el sentido de mi propia mente. No me digas que cuando lo bese él… ¡por favor, dime que no estaba despierto!

\- Mmm…déjame pensar… - se hace el pensativo.

\- … – esperar por su respuesta me mata. Rezo porque no me haya pillado haciendo mi patética travesura de niño de preescolar.

\- ¡Oh, sí, ya me acuerdo! Estuve despierto mucho antes que hicieras esto. – comenta con una sutil risa mal disimulada para todo seguido besarme.

A diferencia del mío, él lo hace de forma más vivaz pero sin dejar de ser tierno. No lo entiendo, nos hemos besado miles de veces, pero ESTE es el más increíble de todos. Solo son nuestros labios moviéndose uno encima del otro sin la intervención de la lengua, pero es el ósculo que más placer me ha dado. Creo que es porque ahora sabemos cómo nos sentimos uno hacia el otro.

\- Si estabas despierto podías haberme dicho algo. – le reprocho con una sonrisa cuando se separa ligeramente.

\- Bueno, para ser exactos, ya hace una hora que estoy despierto.

\- ¡¿U-una hora?! ¿Qué estuviste haciendo durante todo este tiempo? – le pregunto muy sorprendido.

\- Jamás pensé que haría algo tan cursi, pero… – se detiene unos segundos pensando si continuar la frase o no, el final continua. –…estuve viéndote dormir. – me confiesa un poco avergonzado junto a un notable sonrojo.

Creo que hoy volverá a llover o hasta puede que nieva, quiero decir, esta ya es la segundo vez que veo a Akabane Karma sonrojarse.  
¡La SEGUNDA vez! Vamos, todo un lujo para los ojos.

\- ¿Lo dices… de verdad? – pregunto con mis orbes azules bien abiertos.

\- Mierda, no me lo hagas repetir. ¡Sí, así es! Yo, Akabane Karma, he estado mirándote dormir como si fueras lo más maravillosa del mundo mientras pensaba palabras tan cursis como "hermoso" o "angelical" para describirte. ¿Feliz? - Me quedo estupefacto al oírlo hablar tan seriamente. ¿Realmente ha estado una hora mirándome y pensando que soy angelical?

\- Pf… hahaha. – no puedo evitar empezar a reír.

\- ¿Oye, de qué te ríes? Aquí hay un hombre que ha dejado su orgullo y te ha abierto el corazón, ¿sabes? – me lanza una mirada de reproche.

\- Lo… hahaha… lo siento. – sigo riendo con fuerza, me carcajeo con tanta fuerza que me empieza a doler la panza.

\- … – él, me mira un poco molesto.

\- Lo siento, es solo que nunca imagine que fueras tan adorable. Y pensar que realmente existen personas a la vida real que se quedan embobados mirando a su pareja por una hora, realmente no me lo puedo creer. – me froto los ojos con mi mano porque los tengo un poco húmedos de tanto reír.

\- ¿Te estas burlando de mí? – arruga un poco el entrecejo. Antes de responder muevo la cabeza en forma de negación.

\- Claro que no, solo pensaba que eres un poco idiota. – veo como arruga con más fuerza el entrecejo.

\- Perfecto, ahora no solo te burlas de mi si no que además me dices idiota. – dice un poco molesto y a la vez confundido.

\- No es eso tonto. – digo con un tono alegre.

\- Oh, ahora soy un tonto. ¿Qué más, algún otro insulto que se te haya olvidado?

\- Sí, muchos. – pongo mis manos a cada lado de su rostro. – eres arrogante, prepotente, un poco narcisista, impaciente, sádico y… bueno, creo que por el momento estas palabras te describen bastante bien.

\- … - él, ensancha los ojos con la sorpresa grabada en ellos, creo que realmente no esperaba esta respuesta. Al verlo así, me causa un poco de gracia.

\- Pero también tienes muchas cosas buenas, eres amable aunque no lo quieres admitir, listo, fuerte, aparentas ser un lobo solitario pero una vez se habla contigo no es difícil llevarse bien, eres muy bueno en tu trabajo, sorprendentemente eres muy dulce con tu pareja y bueno… creo que podría seguir y seguir, pero mejor me detengo aquí. Estoy seguro que seguiré aprendiendo muchas cosas más sobre ti a partir de ahora, y ya sean buenas o malas, las dos me gustaran igual porque son las cosas que te hacen ser Akabane Karma, el hombre que quiero. – argumento con palabras sacadas del corazón.

\- … – Ahora ya no tiene el entrecejo arrugado, poco a poco sus labios empiezan a formar una curva hacia arriba. Al verlo feliz por mis palabras, no puedo no sentirme también feliz.

Sin previo aviso, Karma me vuelve a besar. Un beso, dos, tres… y seguimos hasta perder la cuenta. Gran parte de la mañana se nos escapa sin darnos cuenta, hasta que al fin nuestros estómagos nos recuerdan que se encuentran totalmente vacíos. Entre los dos preparamos un suntuoso desayuno entre risas y mimos de pareja bastante cursi. Creo que cualquiera que nos viera en este momento les dolería los ojos por el radiante ambiente que nos pasamos toda la mañana disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Por suerte, no tengo que preocuparme por mi asistencia en los dormitorios porque Karma ya les aviso en mi nombre. La verdad es que piensa en todo. Ayer, mientras me bañaba, llamó a mis amigos para que no se preocuparan y también avisó a la escuela.

Al mediodía, cerca de la hora del almuerzo, los dos vamos hacia la escuela con el coche de Karma. Al llegar, nos detenemos en los aparcamientos de la escuela, los cuales se encuentran detrás del edifico escolar al lado contrario de la puerta de entrada y salida. Antes de salir del vehículo, él me detiene abruptamente. Sigiloso acerca la boca hacía mi clavícula. Mi piel se riza al sentir su cálido aliento, los duros dientes hacen contacto y pellizcan la superficie de la epidermis, percibo un leve dolor.

\- ¡Ouch! – por reflejo, dejo escapar un pequeño quejido – ¿A que ha venido eso? – pregunto.

Antes de responderme vuelve a morderme, pero esta vez detrás de mi nuca. Todo seguido lame el lugar lastimado por sus dientes con el órgano del gusto, luego, se acerca a mi oído y me susurra con una seductora voz.

\- Antes de que estas marcas desparezcan pienso hacerte completamente mío. La próxima vez no me contendré como ayer, así que… - se separa de mi oído y me mira fijamente los ojos, puedo ver la lujuria reflectada en ellos - … prepárate.

Al oírlo, el corazón se me detiene por un segundo para todo seguido volver a trabajar pero de forma desenfrenada. Mi rostro se vuelve rojo al instante. Entre los recuerdos de ayer y su "aviso" no puedo evitar no avergonzarme. Yo, simplemente no le respondo, solo huyo del coche como si en cualquier momento dicho transporte fuera a explotar. Y supongo que no voy por muy mal camino, porque si, dentro del coche hay una bomba. Una bomba llamada Akabane Karma, un demonio lleno de lujuria para desatar. A medida que me alejo oigo su risa des de lejos, creo que le encanta hacerme sonrojar. Cuando ya estoy a una gran distancia de mi antiguo paradero detengo mi andar para suspirar de alivio. Algún día moriré por exceso de cumulo de sangre en mi cara como siga así.

No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo puede costarle decir palabras tan simples como "te quiero", pero cuando se trata sobre "esas" cosas no tiene ni una pizca de vergüenza en mencionarlas?

Dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Haciendo un movimiento de negación con mi cabeza junto a un susurro de "no tiene remedio…" me dirijo hacia la salida. No espero a Karma porque tiene otros asuntos que atender. Inesperadamente a mitad de camino me encuentro con Takaoka-sensei. Por respeto, me detengo a saludarlo aunque realmente no quiero. No es que sea mal profesor, todo el contrario, todas sus clases se entienden muy bien y da a los alumnos un trato muy favorable. Pero nunca me ha gustado su forma de verme, siempre que estoy delante de él me siento como si estuviera desnudo. No sé… me siento muy incómodo a su lado. Intento evitar todo lo posible una conversación duradera, pero no tengo excito. Sabe muy bien qué palabras elegir para que la conversación no se corte. Al final, la charla termina en una dirección la cual no me gusta para nada. El profesor me pide que lo acompañe al aula del club de arquería – el cual elegí en vez del club de música – para probarme mi uniforme para las actividades. Hasta el momento he estado utilizando uno prestado mientras esperaba a que llegara el mío y al parecer ya llegó. Takaoka-sensei me da la excusa de que cuanto antes me lo pruebe, antes podremos hacer cambios si hay algún error. Sin poder evitarlo, hago caso a su consejo y nos dirigimos a la sala del club. Rezo para que alguien más este allí, pero hoy la fortuna no está de mi lado, al llegar a la sala no hay nadie. Solo estamos el profesor y yo. Sin demora, él se dirige hacia una caja y saca el nuevo uniforme.

\- Ten, pruébatelo. – me habla con un tono amable.

\- Vale. – Afirmo con la cabeza y me dirijo a la habitación en donde las chicas se cambian.

No demoro demasiado en cambiarme. Al salir, Takaoka-sensei me mira de arriba abajo afirmando con su cabeza. Luego se pone detrás de mí, supongo que para ver cómo me queda des de detrás.

*puf*

Súbitamente percibo unas grandes manos posarse encima de mis hombros.

\- ¿T-Takaoka-sensei, qué hace? – pregunto sorprendido.

\- Oh tranquila, solo estoy comprobando que realmente sea tu talla. – explica con tranquilidad mientras las manos encima de mis hombros se deslizan bajo mis axilas y recorren un camino hasta detenerse en mi cintura.

Disgustado por su forma de "comprobar la talla" del uniforme, me aparto de inmediato.

\- Está bien, no hace falta que se tome tantas molestias, esta sin duda es mi talla. Me iré a cambiar. – digo apresuradamente mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta de los vestuarios femeninos.

Justo cuando estoy por agarrar el pomo de la puerta, una mano que no es la mía hace contacto antes.

\- Shiota-san, no hace falta ser tan apresurada, es mejor revisar bien todo para no tener problemas en el futuro. No te preocupes, para mí no es ninguna molestia, des de ya hace varios años que soy el profesor a cargo del club de arquería y soy un experto en ver cuando los materiales están bien y cuando no. Y como sabes, el uniforme es tan importante como el arco en este deporte.

\- S-sí, pero… - me siento un poco sofocado al estar aprisionado entre la puerta cerrada y él.

\- Está bien, está bien, lo haremos rápido para quitarnos esto de encima.

Sin darme tiempo a responder, vuelvo a sentir como las manos del profesor palpan mi cuerpo. Astutamente evita lugares íntimos como el pecho, el trasero y las entrepiernas, dándome un poco de esperanza de que en realidad no esté haciendo, lo que creo que está haciendo, acosándome sexualmente. Pero de tanto en tanto roza mi trasero "sin querer" y tira por el suelo mi pequeño pensamiento optimista de que no me acosa. No sé cómo actuar en este tipo de situación. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así. No digo nada porque también puede ser que todo sean imaginaciones mías y realmente el profesor solo este comprobando si realmente es la talla adecuada del uniforme…

…

Vale… con este patético argumento no engaño a nadie. Es más que obvio que estoy siendo toqueteado y no por comprobar la talla de la ropa.  
No aguantando más, intento escabullirme y alejarme lo más posible del contrario.

\- Takaoka-sensei creo que ya es suficiente, esta es mi talla. Ahora me iré a cambiar, gracias por su ayuda. – digo con educación pero con un tono distante.

El me lanza una mirada que no sabría describir y sigue manteniendo esa sonrisa "amable" que siempre lleva en su rostro.

\- Hahaha. – ríe inocentemente. – Tienes razón, es tu talla, no hace falta que lo comprobemos más.

Sin girarme a verlo me dirijo al vestuario, me cambio de ropa tan rápido como puedo para así terminar de una vez por toda esta situación tan extraña. Al salir, aún veo el profesor en el mismo lugar que hace escasos minutos atrás. Tenía la esperanza de que mientras me cambiaba se fuera, pero la suerte no se encuentra de mi lado hoy.

\- Aquí tiene el antiguo uniforme, Takaoka-sensei. – me acerco a la mesa para dejarla allí.

Pero a solo dos pasos de distancia, el otro se pone delante de mí. Con una sonrisa la cual deja entrever sus dientes bien cuidadas, estira sus brazos esperando a que le dé directamente la ropa. Un poco dudoso se lo entrego, justo después de dársela siento algo apretar mi mano. Un escalofrío de repulsión recorre mi cuerpo al sentir la palma un poco sudada del contrario.

\- ¿Shiota-san, nunca te han dicho que tienes unas manos preciosas? – me pregunta mientras agarra con fuerza mi extremidad diestra y con su pulgar acaricia el dorso de ella. - Pequeñas pero resistentes, suaves pero firmes. Son perfectas para el tiro con arco.

Sigue alagando mis extremidades blanquecinas. Intentando disimular lo más posible lo nauseabundo que me parece su tacto, hago un fuerte tirón para deshacerme del agarre.

\- Um, lo siento, no me acordaba que tengo otros asuntos urgentes que atender. Si me disculpa, nos vemos en clase Takaoka-sensei.

No espero su respuesta, simplemente hago una reverencia de "señorita educada" y me voy como alma que lleva el diablo. Esta vez me dirijo hacia mi vivienda compartida sin detenerme. Solo cuando llego a mi habitación me siento seguro. No puedo evitar sentirme un poco perturbado por lo sucedido.

¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?


	15. Sueño la mejor amiga

**Título: Sueño + la mejor amiga**

Unas grandes manos acarician mi cuerpo por encima de la ropa. Siento como la boca del contrario yo deja el pecado por tercera vez que los empezamos. Ahora sus traviesos labios recorren la curvatura de mi cuello y de tanto en tanto me succiona la piel dejándome marcas, las cuales de seguro hijo muy visibles después. Nuestro pequeño juego previo viene acompañado de una lucha entre nosotros para ver quien quita la ropa el otro antes, como se espera de él me gana. Mientras que estoy totalmente desnudo por causa de sus manos habilidosas, el contrario, aún mantiene puestos sus pantalones. Me lanza una sonrisa de "gané" y su mirada lujuriosa recorre mi cuerpo sin esconder mis zonas vergonzosas como puedo, todavía no estoy acostumbrado a otra persona me vea en cueros y menos por el motivo real.

De qué te ríes - pregunto confundido.

\- Nada ... - me vuelve a besar pero sin ningún rastro de lujuria, meramente un suave ósculo. - Solo estaba pensando en que eres adorable porque te sigue avergonzando estas cosas.

\- Es normal, esta solo es la segunda vez que me tocas de esta ... forma. - intento buscar una excusa por mi comportamiento, la cual es bastante normal debido a mi inexperiencia.

\- Jajaja. - lanza otra pequeña sinfonía de risas para todo seguido proseguir con sus acciones anteriores.

Los dedos largos se posicionan encima de mi piel, dejo en un pequeño respingo para sentir las gélidas yemas acarician mi cuerpo. Sin más espacio para las palabras dejamos que sean nuestros cuerpos que hablen. La situación es normal en esta situación, con muchos besos más y caricias subidas de tono en nuestras zonas erógenas, junto con uno y millas de gemelos de placer por parte de los dos acompañando nuestro momento privado e íntimo. Culminando toda esta situación uniendo nuestros cuerpos y porque no decirlo, también nuestros corazones.

...

Abro los ojos de golpe, tengo la respiración errática y el pulso me va un mil por hora. Pongo la mano derecha sobre la pecho, puedo sentir los fuertes golpes proviniendo del corazón. Me incorporo en la cama mientras intento regularizar la respiración y los latidos desenfrenados. Con gran rapidez me saco de arriba de las sabanas para dirigir los ojos a la zona baja de mi cuerpo, gran parte de los orbes al ver algunas manchas de húmedas en el entrepierna de los pantalones.

\- No puede ser ... - me quedo en shock mirando la manchada - ... he tenido mi primer sueño húmedo.

Con un gran sonrojo adornando mi rostro por entender el motivo del porque mis pantalones se encuentran los sucios, me vuelvo a tapar con las sábanas, pero esta vez de pasteles a la cabeza como si hacer esto pudiera protegerme de la vergüenza que sufro por culpa de mi propio sueño

Todo es culpa de karma Si no me dijo nada eso - despotrico contra mi pareja con voz temblorosa.

Sé que lo que me ha pasado es normal para un hombre, pero que el mar normal no deja de ser menos embarazoso. Sintiéndome culpable por mi indecente fantasía procuro limpiar con cuidado la ropa interior y los pantalones en los lavamanos del baño sin que Kayano se dé cuenta. Por suerte es bastante temprano y ella de seguro está durmiendo como un tronco, ahora mismo estoy agradecido de que tenga el sueño tan pesado, si me llegara un pilar en una situación así no creo poder levantarme de la cama nunca jamás. Antes de que me pillaran realizando algo tan vergonzoso como lavar mi ropa por culpa de un sueño erótico lo primero que haría sería asesinar un Karma y luego me suicidaría. Lo sé, es exagerado, pero ahora mismo me parece una gran idea.  
Después de lavar y secar los dos trozos de tela de un escapar de un gran suspiro de alivio. Como si no hay nada pasado de hago los deberes de cada mañana, me enlisto para ir a la escuela, despierto a mi mejor amiga y preparar el desayuno para los dos.

\- Suerte que Kaede no se ha enterado ... - murmuro para mí mismo con gran alivio.

¿- Enterarme? De qué no me entero - igual a una sombra, Kayano aparece de repente. O más bien yo estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me percató de la presencia de la otra.

\- K-Ka-Kaede, estás despierta ... - recalco lo obvio.

\- Si ... Bueno, tú has sido el que me ha despertado. - me recuerda ella mientras me mira extrañada. ¿Qué es lo que no me enteró?

\- ... - Trago saliva porque me noto la garganta seca, me culpo mentalmente por mi gran boca y por dejar escapar mis pensamientos en voz alta. Na-nada, no es nada.

\- Sabes, últimamente estás muy extraño, creo que hay muchas cosas que me tienes que contar. Ayer cuando volviste de pasar la noche y la mañana en casa de Karma-sensei no me explicaste nada, solo me dijiste que todo fue bien. Y hoy ... bueno, no pareces tú. - comenta mientras me mira detenidamente como si fuera un criminal que esconde un gran secreto.

\- Yo ... - intento contarle una excusa, pero antes de poder continuar, unas palabras pronunciadas por ella me detiene.

Está bien, no hace falta que me cuente nada Solo quiero que sepas que siempre me tendrás aquí si me necesitas, aunque no hay niego que me muero de curiosidad por saber lo que escondes. Al oírla no puedo no sentirme emocionado y bastante culpable - Y no me digas que no ocultas nada porque sé que si lo haces, eres muy malo disimulando para que lo sepas.

Tengo una gran amiga, siempre lo pensé y siempre lo pensé. Feliz por sus palabras para el abrazo Para mi, Kayano es más que una compañera, más que una mejor amiga, es ... mi hermana.

Tengo algo que contarte. me separo de ella con una seria seria

\- ... - ella se sorprende tanto por mi abrazo como por mi repentino cambio de actitud. ¿Qué sucede? Parece algo muy serio dado su expresión. - dice lo último con un tono de preocupación.

\- Yo ... - las palabras se me traban en la garganta. Tengo miedo de su reacción, sé muy bien que hay gente que no se toma muy bien que dos personas del mismo sexo salgan y aún más aquí en Japón, en donde la homosexualidad aunque no parezca, todavía no es muy bien visto. - ... primero mejor sentémonos.

\- Uy ... ahora si me preocupas. Siempre que alguien dice de sentarse antes de hablar sobre algún tema es que es algo malo. - explica preocupada.

Los dos nos sentamos en el sofá del comedor. Antes de proseguir con mi explicación, el cual, ni ha comenzado, respiro y exhalo para apaciguar los nervios.

\- ¡Estoysaliendoconalguien! Digo toda la frase del golpe sin respirar.

\- ... -ella no dice nada.

\- ... - miro fijamente su expresión. Pasan algunos segundos y empiezo a pensar que no me haya oído bien al haberlo dicho tan rápido.

\- ¡¿What?! Grita - ¡¿Sales con alguien ?!

Por sus repentinos gritos me tapo las orejas. Pensaba que no me había oído porque tardaba mucho en responder, pero ya veo que sus orejas funcionan perfectamente, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que las mías lo hagan después de gritos semejantes.

\- ¡Des de cuándo?! ¿Quién? ¿Por qué me entero ahora? - empieza a formular millones de preguntas. Entiendo el porqué de todas las cosas pero no puedo aguantar más, por lo tanto, sello sus labios con mis manos.

\- ... -silencio por parte de ella.

\- ... -silencio por mi parte.

Oh ... jamás pensé que el silencio fuera tan agradable. Disfrute de algunos segundos de tranquilidad antes de explicarle todo.

Después de momentos de paz, le explico todo. Des del momento en que conocemos a Karma hasta nuestra relación actual, obviando los momentos más íntimos por supuesto. Ella, todo y su impaciencia para hablar, me escucha con mucha atención sin interrumpirme. Agradezco que me deje explicar todo de golpe sin cortarme. Las palabras fluyen de mis labios como lluvia, no sabía que tanto lo que cuenta. Supongo que necesitaba alguien con quien hablar sobre todos los cambios en mi vida, tanto externos como internos. Después de todo no es aceptable acepte el homosexual, no por el miedo del gran cambio que el conlleva a uno mismo, por lo menos no de mi parte, sino por el miedo un no ser aceptado por las personas que te rodean y de cómo terminar esta charla con Kayano, sin duda marcar una antes y después de mi vida,  
Cuando termino de contarle todo, el silencio vuelve a reinar en la sala. El corazón se vuelve loco en el interior de mi pecho, las manos empiezan a sudar y se me forma un nudo en el estómago. Si soy sincero no sé cuánto tiempo pasa, es como si el tiempo se ha detenido.

paf

Percibo unos delicados brazos rodeando mi cuello. Al principio no sé muy bien lo que sucede, creo que estoy tan nervioso que se me ha ralentizado el cerebro.

\- Gracias por contármelo Nagisa. No necesito mas palabras Sin darme cuenta de lagrimas caen de mis ojos.

Muchos dirán que soy un exagerado, pero saben que una persona importante por ti te acepta tal como eres ... no hay mayor regalo que eso. No me da vergüenza demostrarlo a través de las lágrimas a pesar de ser un chico, porque antes de ser hombre, soy un humano que siente. Ahora mismo para mí, la mejor forma de demostrar mi felicidad es esta. Le devuelvo el abrazo con la misma fuerza que ella o incluso más. "Gracias" e hipos no paran de salir de mis labios en forma de suaves murmullos. Aunque acepte con rapidez mi orientación sexual, la idea de contarlo me asustaba enormemente. Después de todo, conozco el sentimiento de no ser aceptado por lo que uno es en primera persona. En su momento me dolió mucho no ser reconocido y querido por mi madre por el cuerpo que tengo, bueno, la verdad es que aun me duele aunque intento esconderlo lo mejor posible. Por ese motivo estaba tan asustado de contarle a alguien sobre el tema y de volver a ser despreciado por otra persona importante, pero al tener el apoyo de Kayano me ha quitado un enorme peso de encima.

\- Vamos, Nagisa, no llores. - dice mientras seca mis lágrimas con un pañuelo. - Si es que eres un llorón.

\- No soy un llorón ... - me defiendo mientras hago un puchero. - ... solo tengo los sentimientos más desarrollados que otras personas.

\- En definitiva, un llorón. - Vuelve a decir ella y yo solo respondo con un soplido de enfado.

\- Jajaja. - se ríe por mi reacción. Al verla así, yo también empiezo a reír.

\- Gracias Kaede. - la miro con gratitud.

Por qué No hice nada - comenta ella con normalidad.

\- Sí lo hiciste, acepta mi forma de ser.

\- Lo que dije, no hice nada. No hay nada que aceptar, sigues siendo el mismo, la única diferencia de antes es que ahora te gusta un chico, nada más. Vuelve a decir ella

\- ... - sonrío de júbilo por sus palabras.

\- Mm ... pero lo que sí importa en este momento es ... - se me acerca con una mirada extraña.

Oh, oh, creo que tengo un mal presentimiento.

¿Te ha acostado con el profe? - me pregunta con una cara llena de curiosidad. Lo que me temía, su lado diabólico ha aparecido.

\- ... - no digo nada, una gota de sudor resbala por mi sien.

\- ... - Kaede espera la respuesta con una expresión de enorme curiosidad.

\- ¡Oh! Pero mira que tarde se ha hecho, si no salimos ahora llegaremos tarde. - me hago el desentendido y huyo de forma rápida igual que un ninja.

\- ¡Eh, no huyas! No hay creas que te dejen ir tan fácilmente. - la oigo gritar cuando ya estoy en la puerta. - Por lo menos desayunemos y me las cuentas entre sí, ¿sí? - justo al final de palabras clave para cerrar la puerta al salir.

Sin esperar ni una milésima de segundo, mi camino hacia la escuela con miedo a ser atrapado y interrogado por Kaede. A medio camino me detengo y me apoyo en un árbol. Miro el suelo por algunos minutos mientras que todo lo sucedido. Empiezo a reír conmigo mismo.

Gracias

Agradezco una vez más a Kayano mirando en dirección a los dormitorios, sé que ella no me oye pero no puedo evitar hacerlo por última vez. Sin entretenerme más, voy hacia la escuela.

¡Hoy, será un gran día!

O eso creía, hasta que me volviera a la mente el sueño húmedo en donde un pelirrojo sexy y yo somos los protagonistas. Al pensar que puede que ahora vea hace que mis pasos se vuelvan más pesados. Tampoco tardo y rememorar lo sucedido con Takaoka-sensei. Ahora sí, detengo completamente mi andar. Dirijo mi mirada hacia la dirección de donde vengo, en este instante ya no me parece tan mala idea volver a los dormitorios para ser interrogado por Kaede. Sin embargo, no hay otra opción para mi camino hacia el edificio educativo. Clases hijo clases, independientemente de lo que uno lo suceda en la vida privada ... de esa forma intento auto convencerme.

Hoy será un día duro

 **¡Y aquí el final!**

 **Hoy me ha salido bastante sentimental la cosa hahaha.**  
 **Sobre el tema que menciono en este capítulo de la homosexualidad todavía no es muy bien vista en Japón por desgracia es cierto. He leído en un articulo en donde explica que la homosexualidad en Japón antiguamente fue muy aceptado antes de la guerra, pero después de la ocupación norteamericana comenzó una catalogación de la homosexualidad como algo malo. Actualmente en el país la gente joven tiene la mente bastante abierta sobre el tema, pero los adultos no tanto. Solo en los últimos años ha habido progresos positivos en este tema pero no demasiado. También leí que muchos jóvenes son acosados en sus escuelas tanto por alumnos como por profesores, más por estos últimos. Y los homosexuales adultos tienen que esconder su orientación en su trabajo porque sino corren el peligro de no poder ascender a mejores puestos y hasta de ser despedidos. También la mayoría lo esconden de sus familiares y amigos, sobretodo de sus padres por miedo a defraudarles. Por lo que parece las mujeres aun tienen más difícil en el ámbito laboral.**

 **La verdad, me entristece mucho al saber que en un país que ha creado algo tan maravilloso como los mangas yaoi y yuri todavía no pueden aceptar algo tan normal y humano. Bueno, aunque diga esto sobre Japón, se que muchos otros países tampoco terminan de aceptarlo.  
Para las personas que os gusta una persona de vuestro mismo sexo y estéis leyendo mi historia o de cualquier otro escritor o escritora en esta pagina o cualquier otra, quiero que sepáis que estoy segura que tenéis el apoyo de los maravillosos lectores de mi historia y de los demás escritores. Sé que no hace falta que lo diga, pero por si acaso lo menciono, que sepáis que vuestra forma de amar es tan maravillosa como la de cualquier otra persona heterosexual. Espero que no creáis en las palabras de cualquiera que diga lo contrario. Quiero decir, se puede respetar que haya personas que no les termine de gustar como sois, como le puede pasar a todo el mundo, después de todo no siempre les podemos caer bien a todod, pero eso no quiere decir que no os respeten como seres humanos. **

**Bueno creo que me ha salido mucho mas largo de lo que pensaba hahaha, sin enrollarme más aquí os dejo. Miles de hurras para las personas heterosexuales, homosexuales, bisexuales y asexuales junto a todas las personas que aceptan que el mundo no solo esta regido por una sola orientación sexual sino que hay muchas formas de amar junto a muchos tipos de personas a quienes amar.**

 **Para las personas que quieran leer el articulo que lee, aquí está el enlace: la-homosexualidad-y-la-sociedad-japonesa-real-i-el-sistema-educativo-y-los-problemas-laborales /**

 **¡Miles de besos, chao mis queridos lectores y lectoras!**


	16. Deseo y un mensaje

**Título: Deseo y un mensaje**

Al ir por los pasillos abro bien los ojos porque no quiero toparme con dos profesores en específico, Takaoka-sensei y Karma. El primero por incomodidad y el segundo por vergüenza. Lástima que a uno lo veré si o si, ya que justo ahora tengo clases con él. Otra vez se me pasa por la cabeza volver a los dormitorios, pero recuerdo que allí aún se encuentra Kaede con su curiosidad al máximo y se me pasan las ganas totalmente. Por el camino me encuentro con Sugino, Nakamura y Kanzaki. Se disculpan conmigo por perderme de vista al sábado, pero yo no le doy importancia, más bien fue mi culpa por ir distraído y al final acabo disculpándome con ellos por los inconvenientes que cause. Ellos aliviados por mi respuesta empiezan a cambiar de tema, me empiezan a preguntar lo que hice el tiempo en que estuve con Karma. Cuando se me escapa sin querer que pasé la noche en su apartamento por culpa del mal tiempo, comienzan a acribillarme con muchas preguntas. La verdad, entre las preguntas normales de "¿Cómo es su casa?" "¿Está limpia o está hecho un basurero?", hay algunas que no lo son tanto, como "Seguro que tiene una habitación de tortura, ¿a qué si?" o "¿Guarda revistas porno bajo la cama? Después de todo es un soltaron". No hay que ser muy listo por percatarse que dichas preguntas son de la bonita pero traviesa rubia del grupo. Aun así, tengo que reconocer que no puedo evitar reír con sus preguntas e imaginación. Estoy muy feliz de poder tener un grupo de amigos tan buenos, solo he estado unos meses con ellos pero es como si los conociera de toda la vida. Entre preguntas y respuestas entramos en nuestro salón, el profesor no demora demasiado en llegar.

Al inicio de la clase me siento un poco fuera de lugar por la presencia de Takaoka-sensei, solo de recordar su toque un escalofrió desagradable recorre mi cuerpo y me pone los pelos de punta. Pero la incomodidad, la cual se ve que solo es de mi parte, no me invade demasiado tiempo ya que el otro actúa con total normalidad. Simplemente da clases como lo hace habitualmente, eso me hace pensar que puede que al final si me imaginara cosas y él en realidad no me estuvo acosándome sexualmente. Suspiro mentalmente y decido dejar el asunto aparcado por el momento. De alguna forma me alivia al pensar que puede que todo haya sido fruto de mi imaginación, o de esta forma intento auto convencerme.

La última clase termina sin pasar nada fuera de lo normal. Salgo del salón mientras me despido de los demás, ellos se quedan un rato más en el salón. Sin darme cuenta me relajo y bajo la guardia, ya no vigilo de un lado para otro para no toparme con la persona que me causa millones de sentimientos a la vez. Y como si existiera una fuerza mayor, a la cual le gusta verme en problemas, me encuentro con Karma en uno de los pasillos mientras me dirijo al club. Tengo que recalcar otra vez, que esa fuerza mayor, si es que realmente existe, me odia. ¿Por qué? Simple, es lunes, las clases no hace mucho que han terminado y eso quiere decir que los pasillos tendrían que estar llenos de alumnos, pero no… extrañamente por arte de magia no hay ni una solo alma en este lugar a excepción de él y yo. Al ver que realmente estamos solos me quedo congelado. Los recuerdos de sus últimas palabras me invaden seguido de las imágenes de mi sueño húmedo. Aparto mi mirada de Karma, no me atrevo a verlo a los ojos, tengo miedo que perciba mis pensamientos al verme.

¡Si Karma se entera de que he tenido un sueño erótico con él, me moriré ahora miso de vergüenza!

Me quedo estático en medio del pasillo desolado. Solo oigo los fuertes latidos de mi propio corazón y el suave sonido de los pasos de mi pelirrojo predilecto que se acerca lentamente hacia donde me encuentro. Las palabras que me dijo la última vez resuenen en mi mente como un mantra.

"Antes que estas marcas desaparezcan pienso hacerte totalmente mío. La próxima vez no me contendré como ayer, así que… prepárate."

Mi mano dominante se mueve sola y se dirige a los lugares que Karma anteriormente marco con sus dientes. Ahora mismo mi clavícula y nuca arden, solo de rememorar su cálido aliento en contacto con mi piel, o el leve dolor para nada desagradable que sentí de cuando hirió mi epidermis con su blanca dentadura… un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo de solo pensarlo. Esta mañana sentí un escalofrió al ver a Takaoka-sensei y ahora me pasa lo mismo, pero las dos sensaciones son tan distintas como el día y la noche. El primero fue algo producido por el desagrado y asco, quería librarme lo antes posible de esa sensación nauseabunda, pero la segunda, la que ahora estoy experimentado es… tan cálida, es como una llama recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, que no quema pero si se mantiene ahí, ardiendo y sofocándome con unos sentimientos muy agradables. Tan inmerso estoy en mis pensamientos que no me percato de cuando Karama ya se encuentra delante de mí a solo un paso de distancia. Su presencia me saca de mis cavilaciones, alejo la mano del cuello para dejarlo a un lado de la cadera y levanto la cabeza para verlo mejor.

Ah… tan atractivo…

Murmuro para mis adentros. Allí está él, con su intensa mirada color cobre y su sedoso pelo del mismo color que las llamas más intensas. Su cuerpo alto, esbelto y ligeramente musculoso que es cubierto con un elegante traje el cual evita que pueda contemplar ese cuerpo de adonis que tiene en todo su esplendor. Sin darme cuenta, lanzo una mirada de odio hacia el pulcro traje del contrario. Jamás pensé que algún día llegaría el momento en que odiaría tanto la ropa como en este instante. Lentamente voy subiendo el ángulo de mis iris azules hasta que nuestros ojos se encuentran y no puedo evitar perderme en ellos. Si me pasara toda la vida solo viendo sus hermosos ojos, creo que jamás me cansaría, todo lo contrario, una sola vida no sería suficiente para poder contemplarlos. Me gustaría seguir viendo mi reflejo en su mirada en esta vida y millones de vidas más. Por un momento vuelvo a recodar las palabras que anteriormente intentaba borrar de la cabeza, pero ahora mismo, esas palabras no me suenan para nada mal. Al contrario, de alguna forma... creo que deseo que se vuelvan realidad. Trago un poco de saliva de forma insonora e intento evitar la mirada del otro. Tengo miedo de que se haya percatado de mis deseos internos.

¡No me puede creer que este deseando que me haga lo mismo que en el sueño!

Un leve carmín en mis mofletes va subiendo de intensidad haciéndose cada vez más notorio. Quería evitar sonrojarme al igual que siempre, pero al percatarme de mis propios sucios deseos no puedo evitar que otra vez me muera de vergüenza internamente y que se vea reflejado hacia el exterior a través de mi rostro. Aunque esta vez ha sido totalmente por mi propia culpa. Creo que en esta situación el dicho de "es como un libro abierto" me va ni que pintado. Oigo una leve risilla provenir del otro, lo cual incremente mi bochorno. Puedo imaginarme perfectamente de el porque se ríe, seguro debe ser por mi extraño comportamiento.

¡Y no me extraña! Primero me pongo más rígido que una piedra solo al verlo, después me quedo fascinado contemplándolo, luego intento evitar todo lo posible al no mirarlo directamente y me empiezo a sonrojar sin ton ni son. Todos esto en menos de un minuto. Si yo viera a alguien con dichas reacciones también me extrañaría y me causaría cierta gracia. Karma sigue mirándome y riéndose, pero las risillas no duran demasiado tiempo. Al cabo de algunos segundos él vuelve a emprender su marcha y pasa por mi lado sin decirme ni pío, simplemente prosigue con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro y sin volver a dirigirme la mirada. Eso me sorprende bastante, sigo sus acciones con la ojos hasta que al final lo pierdo de vista cuando gira en la primera esquina. Al encontrarme, ahora sí, totalmente solo en el pasillo desierto, una leve decepción me invade. De cierta forma esperaba que me hiciera lo de siempre, que me besara sin esperar ningún permiso, que me cogiera de la mano y me dirigiera en un salón vació y allí… cumpliera su promesa de hacerme suyo.  
Abochornado me doy unas cuantas palmadas en el rostro.

\- ¡¿Shiota Nagisa, qué estas imaginando?! – no lo puedo creer. Me desconozco a mí mismo, nunca pensé que sería tan pervertido.

En este mismo instante desearía fundirme en la tierra y desparecer.

\- Uf… tranquilo Nagisa, no eres un pervertido, el pervertido es Karma que te pone ideas extrañas en la mente. – intento auto convencerme. – Sí, eso, el pervertido es él no yo.

Digo lo último con más confianza, relajando de este modo la mente. De repente, oigo una melodía corta de solo unas cuatro notas musicales sonar des de uno de los bolsillos de la mochila escolar, es el móvil que me presto Kayano. Como al final en el día de la salida no pudimos comprar un nuevo móvil para mí, y hasta el próximo fin de semana no puedo ir a comprar uno, Kaede me prestó uno suyo al cual no utiliza porque es viejo, aun así funciona muy bien. Le puse la tarjeta del móvil anterior, por lo tanto, sigo teniendo el mismo número. Lo abro y veo un mensaje enviado por un número desconocido, extrañado abro el mensaje.

 ** _"Quedamos este sábado a las 10 en la parada del bus cerca de la escuela, allí te pasaré a buscar._**

 ** _Hoy no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado para hacerte mío, pero el sábado no te dejaré escapar._**

 ** _¡PREPARTE!_**

 ** _PD: Y si te lo estás preguntado… si, es nuestra primera cita, ve pensando en los lugares que quieras ir; a parte de mi apartamento para hacerte mío, claro está, hahahaha."_**

El mensaje no tiene remitente, pero no hace falta ser muy listo para saber de quién es el mensaje. Sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla leo una y otra vez el texto, un cierto deseo de anticipación mezclado con vergüenza y miedo me invade.

\- Este sábado… nuestra primera cita y mi primera… - "vez", pronuncio la última palabra dentro de la cabeza.

Aun que tengo un poco de miedo al pensar en el gran paso que daré hacia la adultez, de cierta forma no puedo evitar desearlo. Con una sonrisa prosigo con mis pasos y me voy al club, mientras voy hacia allí me pregunto el cómo Karama consiguió mi número, el cual yo nunca le di.  
Al terminar todas las actividades de hoy, vuelvo a los dormitorios. Una vez allí, Kaede me acorrala y me empieza a interrogar sin demorar ni un segundo. Al final no puedo evitar su insistencia y le respondo todas sus preguntas. Ella se sorprende mucho cuando le cuento cómo exactamente Karma se declaró y con qué palabras lo hizo. Cuando le digo sobre sus adorable sonrojo no me cree, hasta por un momento piensa que todo lo que le cuento es fruto de mi imaginación y estoy delirando. Aunque el final me cree, me cuesta mucho convencerla. Supongo que es difícil imaginarse el diabólico Akabane Karma sonrojado y declarándose con palabras dulce a un chico de diecisiete años. Al volver a recordar todo, una gran alegría me invade.

Sin duda, ser correspondido por quien uno ama es lo mejor del mundo.


	17. Un problema llamado Takaoka Akira

**Título: Un problema llamado Takaoka Akira**

Los días hasta el sábado se me hacen eternos. Por una parte quiero que ya llegué el día, pero por otra, no quiero. Solo de pensar en que haremos lo mismo que en mi sueño, la sangre se me sube a la cabeza y mi corazón no para de latir a un ritmo desenfrenado. A pesar de tener tantos sentimientos contradictorios, me gusta. Y hubiera sido maravilloso si mi única preocupación fuera por lo que sucederá el sábado. Pero he tenido que obligar a mi cerebro a pensar sobre otro dilema; un gran problema llamado Takaoka Akira.

El lunes, cuando lo vi realizar sus actividades con normalidad sin prestarme ninguna atención en especial, pensé, que las cosas seguirían así. Y sobre lo que sucedió entre él y yo el domingo pasado en la sala del club, solo quedaría como algún tipo de "accidente". Pero que ingenuo fui. Des del martes, Takaoka-sensei no para de buscarme, siempre que precisa ayuda por cualquier asunto me lo pide a mí en vez de otros alumnos. Lo que más me preocupa es que se las apaña porque constantemente estemos a solas. Es muy listo, hasta el momento nadie se ha extrañado que continuamente me esté pidiendo hacer todas las cosas que necesita, siempre encuentra un buen argumento. Son tan buenas sus excusas que me es imposible negarme. Cuando estamos a solas se me acerca mucho, algunas veces me toca el pelo con el pretexto de quitarme algo pegado en él o me roza "sin querer" la mano cuando le ayudo a organizar papeleo. Todas esas veces me aparto en seguida e intento alejarme lo más posible, aun así, Takaoka-sensei insiste con su acoso y sigue manteniendo su sonrisa de no afectarle nada. Esa mueca de alegría que eternamente lleva encima cada vez me desagrada más, de cierta forma este hombre… me asusta. Le tengo cierto miedo, el instinto me dice que no es alguien normal. No sabría explicar bien el qué no es normal en él, es algo que simplemente intuyo.

Ahora sí estoy al cien por cien seguro que este hombre va detrás de mí y no con buenas intenciones. Aunque Karma también me "acosó sexualmente", con él sentí buenas vibraciones, me sentí de cierta forma seguro. Presentí que si realmente no hubiese querido nada con él, Karma habría aceptado mi decisión y no me habría hecho daño. Pero con Takaoka-sensei puedo percibir su malicia a través de su mirada. Aunque sus labios sonríen sus ojos no lo hacen, se asemejan a dos agujeros negros esperando la oportunidad de engullirme.  
He preguntado a otros alumnos sus opiniones sobre el profesor de forma disimulada. Al ser capaz de percibir los estados de ánimo, puedo saber en seguida si alguien me miente o si se sienten nerviosas al hablar. Lo extraño, es que todo el mundo habla muy bien de él, ninguno de ellos me miente. La verdad, pensé, que si encontraba a alguien con mi mismo problema nos podríamos unir e ir a dirección a quejarnos. Pero por el momento no puedo hacerlo ya que realmente no me ha hecho nada grave, y los de mi alrededor no han notada nada extraño. No tengo pruebas de su acoso. Y se me hace difícil encontrar algo con que culparlo porque es muy cuidadoso. He intentado grabar nuestras conversaciones cuando estamos a solas, pero nada. Siempre escucho las grabaciones al volver a mi habitación y no oigo nada que le pueda delatar, solo se oyen como charlas normales entre alumno y profesor.

Hoy viernes le cuento la situación a Kaede. Cuando se lo explico me cree de inmediato porque ella sabe que no bromearía con algo tan serio como esto, pero se sorprende mucho ya que tenía a Takaoka-sensei en muy alta estima. Sinceramente a todos los alumnos y profesores les cae muy bien. Este también es otro de los motivos por el cual, antes de quejarme, tengo que encontrar pruebas contundentes. Ya que si no, los demás podrían pensar que miento. Después de todo, hace apenas unos meses que estoy aquí y no muchos me conocen, solamente tengo contacto con mis amigos de mi clase y algún que otro compañero en el club de arquería. Kayano se enfada mucho cuando oye toda la situación, casi se descontrola y decide ir en busca del "pervertido" – apodo puesto por Kaede para nombrar a Takaoka-sensei a partir de ahora. La detengo de inmediato y razono con ella, ya que al final la que tendría problemas podría llegar a ser ella. No muy convencida me hace caso.  
Ahora mismo estamos en su habitación pensando en algunas estrategias.

\- Oye, ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a Akabane-sensei? – pregunta de repente Kaede.

\- No, no podemos. – niego rotundamente.

\- ¿Por qué no? – se extraña por mi respuesta anterior. – Él es un hombre astuto, seguro que nos podría ayudar mucho sus ideas.

\- … – no respondo y me quedo unos segundos en silencio.

\- ¿Nagisa? – me llama dubitativa.

\- Ah… por el momento no quiero decírselo. – Kaede me mira con un rostro de "¿Por qué no?", al ver su expresión simplemente suspiro. – Tengo miedo. Presiento… que algo muy malo pasara si se lo digo.

\- ¿Algo malo? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Piensas que Akabane-sensei se enfadara con el pervertido y lo asesinara por haberte tocado? – se burla un poco ella por mis tontas preocupaciones sacas de la nada. – ¿No me digas que piensas que tu novio es un yandere? – me pregunta en broma mientras deja ir algunas risas.

\- … – entre tanto ella sigue riendo, yo no respondo nada.

\- …Hahaha…haha…ha… – de poco a poco detiene su risa y me mira con ojos sorprendidos. – ¿En verdad piensas que Akabane-sensei mataría al pervertido por tocarte? – pregunta muy sorprendida.

\- ¡N-no, claro que no! – digo de inmediato. – O… eso creo. – agrego lo último con un hilillo de voz.

\- ¿O eso crees? Por dios Nagisa, el pervertido ciertamente puede que te haya toqueteado, pero por suerte nada grabe. Según lo que me has dicho solo te ha tocado un poco el pelo y te ha rozado las manos, la única vez que palpo con seguridad tu cuerpo con sus asquerosas manos fue el domingo pasado cuando intentó "comprobar" que tú uniforma era el adecuado. No creo que tu novio sea tan cabeza cuadrada como para llegar a matar a alguien por algo así. – argumenta ella de forma lógica. – Puede que le dé una paliza, eso sí, pero no creo que llegué hasta el punto de matarlo.

\- … - pienso un poco. –… Sí, tienes razón, suena razonable. – le doy la razón.

\- Claro que sí, después de todo Akabane-sensei es un adulto. No creo que mate al pervertido a no ser… – de repente cambia su mirada y me mira fijamente.

\- A-a no ser… ¿Qué? – su mirada me pone un poco incómodo.

\- A no ser que no me hayas contado todo. – dice mientras sus ojos se clavan en mi como estacas. – Porque me has contado todo, ¿no? – indaga entre tanto analiza mis reacciones.

\- B-bueno, se podría decir que sí. – Desvió la mirada hacia a un lado.

\- ¿Cómo que se podría decir que sí? – me mira aun con más intensidad. - ¿Sí o no? La pregunta es simple, así que empieza a escupirlo todo.

\- B-bueno… puedo que haya sido más que roces de pelo y manos… - me alejo un poco de Kaede mientras trago un bocado de saliva.

\- Na-gi-sa… ¡Ya me estas contando ahora mismo todas las veces que te ha tocado y cómo! – me grita mientras me señala con uno de sus dedos.

\- ¡V-vale, vale! Pero tranquilízate un poco. – intento calmarla como puedo.

\- ¡Mhp! Estoy esperando entonces…– cruza los brazos y me sigue mirando con ojos analíticos.

\- D-déjame pensar… si no recuerdo mal el martes pasado me tocó el pelo para quitar un trozo de basura que tenía enganchado y de paso aprovechó para toquetear mi oreja y nuca;… – empiezo a enumerar todas las situaciones – … otro día me agarró las manos y me las acarició; em… también una vez mientras estaba ordenando archivos junto a él, tuve una duda y cuando intentó resolvérmelo se puso detrás de mí y empezó a tocarme el trasero pero de forma bastante sutil; um… luego, en las prácticas de tiro en arco como soy un novato él se encargó de enseñarme la posición adecuada y cómo agarrar el arco, para hacerlo se puso detrás de mí y con la excusa de enseñarme aprovechó para rozarse contra mi cuerpo y tocarme bastante,… - cada vez que voy enumerando las situaciones la voz se me va apagando más y más. –… y bueno, la última vez fue cuando estábamos en su despacho con otro alumno ordenando unos documentos, yo fui obligado a sentarme a su lado y mientras el otro alumno estaba inmerso en sus cosas Takao… quiero decir, el pervertido, aprovechó para deslizar sus manos debajo de mi falda para tocar me el muslo… y… de forma bastante descarada…

Cuando termino de enumerar todas las veces nos miramos mutuamente. Pasan un par de minutos en que ninguno dice nada. De repente el silencio es roto por un gran suspiro por parte de Kaede.

\- Es mejor que no le cuentes nada a Akabane-sensei. – se le escapa otro gran suspiro, pero después su frente cada vez se arruga más y más. No tengo que ser un adivino para saber que su cólera es por mi narración anterior.

\- ¿Por qué? Antes tu misma dijiste que sería mejor pedirle consejo. – Ella me mira y suspira por tercera vez mientras mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro.

\- Si es que serás tonto… Eso fue antes de saber todo lo que te ha hecho el pervertido. Cuando me contaste cómo se comporta Akabane-sensei contigo, puedo asegurarte que es del tipo de hombre posesivo y celoso. Si le explicas todo lo que me acabas de contar no me extrañaría que acabara saliendo en los periódicos junto a unos grandes titulares "Un docente del prestigioso internado Kunugigaoka es asesinado cruelmente por otro profesor del mismo centro". – explica mientras dice lo último imitando a una presentadora de los noticiarios.

Al oír su explicación empiezo a recordar cómo una vez, antes de que Karma se me declarara, se enfadó porque le hice un bento a Sugino como agradecimiento por haberme prestado todos los apuntes de antes que llegara a la escuela. En ese momento no entendí el por qué Karma se molestó tanto, pero ahora que lo pienso… ¿Podría ser que Karma estuviera celoso de Sugino?  
Al entender al fin el extraño comportamiento de mi novio en ese entonces de cierta forma me hace muy feliz. Solo de pensar que Karma podría estar celoso… ¡Me encanta!

\- …isa… gisa… ¡Oye, Nagisa, hace rato que te estoy llamando! – me grita Kayano cerca del oído dejándome medio sordo en el proceso.

\- Ouch… lo siento, ¿qué decías? – despierto de mi letargo momentáneo.

\- Ai… No tienes remedio. Te estaba preguntando si estabas de acuerdo en pedirle consejos a otro profesor que no sea tu novio.

\- ¿A otro profesor? ¿A quién? – le pregunto mientras empiezo a sopesar su idea. Creo que sí sería mejor consultar el asunto con un adulto de confianza.

\- Mm… creo que el mejor sería mi tutor, Hiroba Itona. – cuando dice el nombre del profesor hace un afirmación de cabeza.

\- ¿Hiroba Itona? – es la primera vez que escucho sobre este profesor.

\- Sí, así es, Hiroba Itona. Es un maestro joven, creo que más o menos debe tener la misma edad que Akabane-sensei. Tengo entendido que es un genio en robótica. – explica con una sonrisa.

\- Mm… no lo sé… - dudo antes de decir sí o no.

\- Confía en mí, es el mejor candidato. Como es joven nos será más fácil que simpatice contigo, una jovencita de diecisiete años que es manoseado por un viejo verde pervertido que le dobla la edad. Además, tengo entendido que no es muy cercano con nadie en concreto, eso quiere decir que no debe tener ni muy buena ni mala opinión del pervertido a diferencia de los otros profesores, por lo cual, nos creara con más facilidad. – argumenta con confianza sobre el hombre que ha elegido.

Sinceramente su explicación me ha persuadido mucho, todos los puntos que ha dicho de él son bastante buenos. Ahora, convencido, le doy el visto bueno a su elección. Luego de unos deliberaciones, hemos quedado en pedirle ayuda el lunes a primera hora de la mañana antes del inicio de las clases por dos motivos; el primero, porque hoy, ya hace rato que terminaron las clases y ya casi es hora de la cena, y el segundo, porque Kaede se muere de ganes a obligarme a ponerme todo tipo de ropas para la cita de mañana con Karma. Ahora que estoy más tranquilo no puedo evitar ponerme colorado por la cita. Esta será la primera vez que salgó con la persona que me gusta, espero no estropearlo.  
Kaede no para de vestirme y desvestirme mientras me da mil consejos. Mi mejor amiga es un encanto, pero a veces… simplemente saca mis instintos asesinos.


	18. Cita - Parte 1: El pasado de Nagisa

**Título: Cita - Parte 1: El pasado de Nagisa**

Las manos no me paran de sudar y los nervios no se van. Intento pensar en diversas cosas para distraerme pero no ayuda, sigo igual. He estado tan impaciente por hoy que me he levantado muy temprano y he llegado vente minutos antes de la hora acordada. Algo un poco tonto que demuestra mi inexperiencia, pero no quería llegar tarde en mi primera cita. De tanto en tanto me arreglo el pelo con los dedos ya que noto cómo el viento me despeina un poco. A veces ando en círculos porque no sé qué más hacer hasta la hora acordada y otras veces utilizo el móvil como un espejo para ver que todo está en orden. He de reconocer que Kaede tiene buen gusto.

Llevo una camiseta manga corta que deja mis hombros al descubierto, su única decoración es un cinta blanca en el lado izquierdo que se entrecruza entre si hasta formar un gran lazo justo donde se encuentra el nivel del corazón. En la parte inferior visto una falda con estampado tartán color rojo sangre, unas medias negras que me llegan hasta medio muslo junto a unas botas bajas color negro. Para complementar el conjunto llevo un colgante negro con una hebilla en el medio que se adhiere al cuello y una pulsera en cada meñique con un diseño similar que el collar. El pelo lo tengo recogido en dos coletas altas por unas cintas rojas en forma de lazo.

Cuando faltan diez minutos para las diez, un coche que haría suspirar tanto a hombres como mujeres se estaciona justo delante en donde me encuentro. Veo el conductor bajar del coche y he de decir que me deja mudo, casi olvido respirar. En vez de un traje como tengo acostumbrado a verlo, lleva ropa más informal que lo hace ver más joven.  
Lleva una jersey granate y encima una chaqueta de un tono marrón violáceo de terciopelo, unos pantalones oscuros y unos zapatos con un toque elegante de color blanco y marrón violáceo. Se ha peinado el pelo hacia un lado que le da un toque sexy.

Dicho hombre que me ha cortado la respiración se acerca con pasos seguros. Me saluda con su típica risa traviesa y me comenta lo "guapa" que estoy. Hasta me hace una broma al decir que podría ir a Tailandia a hacerme un cambio de sexo, ya que simplemente necesitaría cortarme el mejor amigo de todo hombre y ponerme algo de volumen en el pecho y ya, por lo demás no tendría que preocupar porque parece de mujer. Al oírlo no sé si reír o llorar, simplemente decido hacer a un lado su comentario.  
Aunque seguimos muy cerca del internado, esto no le impide a Karma a darme un beso de buenas días. Al principio intento resistirme porque no quiero arriesgarme a que alguien de la escuela nos pille, ya que de los dos, quien tendría más problemas sería él. No quiero que por culpa de un descuido nos separen y pierda su trabajo de profesor. Él no hace caso a mi suplica muda de separarnos, al final no me queda más remedio que cooperar. Sigo el ritmo lento pero constante del ósculo, nuestros labios no paran de amasarse mutuamente con leves caricias. No puedo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro por la delicadeza del beso. No pensé que Karma tendría un lado tan gentil y tan… dulce.  
No dura demasiado nuestro momento romántico, puede que apenas escasos diez segundos, pero puedo asegurar que estos diez segundos han sido suficientes para comprender el mensaje que conlleva; te quiero.  
A veces no es necesario grandes movimientos para transmitir los sentimientos, muchas veces gestos sutiles como este beso es suficiente.

Al separarnos una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios y los nervios anteriores se van, ahora estoy totalmente relajado. No demoramos más tiempo en subir en el vehículo, y así, nos dirigimos hacia el centro de la ciudad en donde se hallan la mayoría de distracciones para una cita. En el viaje escuchamos música a un volumen leve para poder oírnos bien cuando hablemos. El principio comentamos dos o tres cosas para planificar el día. Cuando más o menos tenemos decidido todo, mantenemos una charla sin demasiada importancia para terminar de romper el hielo entre nosotros y empezar a coger confianza. Bueno, esto último solo es necesario para mí, puedo notar que Karma des del principio ha estado calmado. Luego de pasar treinta y cinco minutos en coche al fin llegamos a nuestro destino, al zoológico.

Nos pasamos toda la mañana de un animal en otro, a medida que pasa el tiempo me emociono más y más.  
¡Hace tantos años que no venía el zoológico! La última vez fue cuando tenía cinco años, fue la mejor experiencia de mi infancia. La mañana se me pasa volando, encuentro muy entretenido observar a los animales, son todos tan adorables. Sin darme cuenta, en todo el rato des de que hemos entrado he estado agarrando el brazo de Karma entrelazando con los míos, me he percatado hace tan solo unos minutos pero al ver que a él no le molesta yo tampoco le doy demasiados vueltas. En este caso estoy agradecido de ir vestida como chica, ya que podemos actuar como una pareja normal sin recibir miradas de prejuicio por nuestra forma de actuar. Al mediodía nos detenemos a almorzar en una zona en donde hay bancos y mesas de madera rodeado de frondosos árboles. Es un lugar que se ve realmente relajante. Sin perder tiempo saco el bento de dos pisos que con tanto esmero hice hoy al levantarme temprano. Karma al ver su contenido se sorprende mucho. Cuando da el primer bocado para probar su sabor alaga con voz alta mis dotes de cocina, eso me hace muy feliz y orgulloso de mi propio trabajo.

"Levantarme a las seis de la mañana ha valido la pena", pienso para mis adentros.

\- ¿Te estas divirtiendo? – me pregunta intentando sonar casual, pero al comprobar su secuencia de ondas sé que está nervioso por mi respuesta. No puedo evitar pensar que es adorable al preocuparse si realmente me lo paso bien en nuestra primera cita.

\- ¡Sí, mucho! – contesto con la mejor sonrisa que puedo.

\- Eso es bueno. – percibo sus ondas ralentizarse un poco dándome el indicio que su propietario ya no está tenso, sino más bien aliviado.

Pasamos un tiempo sin decirnos nada mutuamente, sencillamente comiendo en paz escuchando las risas de las personas a nuestro alrededor. Quien rompe el silencio al cabo de un tiempo soy yo.

\- Me gusta mucho este lugar, la última vez que vine fue cuando tenía cinco años, aunque fue hace tanto tiempo aun lo recuerdo todo muy bien, me lo pase genial. – explico mientras intento rememorar todo lo posible mi experiencia pasada.

\- Yo también tengo bastantes buenos recuerdos en el zoológico. – puedo ver que mientras habla un cierto matiz de tristeza tiñe sus orbes color cobre. No sé porque, al ver ese punto de aflicción en su mirada me hace recordar mis propias penas. Los dos nos quedamos otra vez en silencio, entre tanto, los recuerdos del pasado me vuelven a la mente.

\- Me gusta mucho este lugar porque fue la primera y la última vez en que pude experimentar lo que es ser una familia feliz. – explico con un tono un poco apagado a diferencia de antes. Karma no dice nada, solo escucha mi historia. – Des del momento en que nací fui una decepción para mi madre… no, más bien des del momento en que se enteró de que sería un niño cuando seguía en su vientre lo fui. Ella siempre quiso una hija, pero para bien o para mal no fue así. Y la vida tampoco quiso que tuviera una, ya que posteriormente a mi parto ya no podía volver a dar luz porque mi nacimiento fue bastante complicado y los dos casi perdimos la vida. Yo nací débil y ella perdió la capacidad de concebir. Cuando era apenas un bebé no lo comprendía, pero a medida que iba creciendo comprendí que mi madre no me querría a no ser que llevase falda y vestidos. Si intentaba actuar como un niño aunque fuera solo un poco, ella empezaría a enloquecer y a gritarme sin medir su voz o palabras.

\- … - él sigue en silencio escuchando, ha dejado de comer y solo me mira con una expresión seria.

\- Mi padre siempre ha sido de carácter débil, así que cada vez que mi madre perdía el control él intentaba apaciguarla lo mejor posible pero le era imposible. Cuando tenía cinco años, un día, mientras mi madre no estaba porque se fue a un viaje de negocios y solo quedamos papa y yo aprovechamos para actuar libremente. Recuerdo que ese día papa me consintió y me permitió vestir lo mismo que los demás niños y jugar con otros sin restricción. Me lo pasé muy bien, jugué al fútbol, a héroes contra villanos, a las escondidas y a una gran diversidad de actividades más. No quería que el tiempo avanzase, no quería que mi madre volviese y me obligara a dejar el pelo largo, tampoco quería que me obligase a volver a llevar vestido.

\- … - él sigue en silencio mientras oye como mi voz se aflige cada vez más. A la vez, percibo su frecuencia de ondas agitarse a medida que prosigo con el relato.

\- Pero todo tiene un final… mi madre volvió a casa antes de lo esperado. Cuando me vio llevar una suéter, unos pantalones y unos zapatos deportivos, exploto…. – por un momento me quedo en silencio, me cuesta un poco avanzar. –… fue la primera vez que me pego y la primera vez…

\- … - Karma nota como las palabras se me traban en la garganta.

\- … l-la primera vez que vociferó en voz alta que hubiese deseado no haberme tenido, que hubiera sido mejor que m-m… m-muriese en el parto. – siento un gran vacío mientras hablo, no lloro porque ya me cansé de hacerlo. En el momento en que me percaté que lloriquear no haría que mi madre me quisiera más, desistí en derramar más lágrimas. Aunque esto lo note ya hace bastantes años, tan solo hace un par de inviernos en que deje dicha práctica.

\- Luego de oír esas palabras, mi padre me cogió y nos encerramos en una habitación hasta que madre se calmó. Después de unas cuantas horas ella se tranquilizó, seguidamente se disculpó conmigo una y otra vez, me dijo que no lo decía en serio, que todas esas "feas" palabras eran mentira. También me pidió perdón para pegarme cuando yo no había hecho nada malo.

\- … - veo a Karma mover sus labios para pronunciar unas palabras, pero no las oigo porque lo hace demasiado bajo. Al ver que no quiere decir nada en voz alta hasta que termine mi narración, yo prosigo. Pero veo como se muerde el labio inferior para callarse a si mismo.

\- He de reconocer que cuando era pequeño era muy ingenuo… o más bien debo decir estúpido. Porque al final, al cabo de unos meses de disculpas por parte de ella, la terminé perdonado. – me burlé de mi yo pequeño con una sonrisa. – Supongo que no quería ver la verdad y me auto engañé.

\- … - cuando oye como me burlo de mí mismo, puedo ver como Karma arruga el entrecejo y su frecuencia de onda cada vez se descontrola más.

\- Como última parte de la disculpa fuimos todos juntos al zoológico, ese día no tuve que llevar ropa de niña, me vestí como quise. Mama no se enfadó conmigo y me trato como un niño normal. Fue la primera vez que pude actuar sin miedo a hacerla enfadar, fue la primera que papa no estaba aterrorizado a su lado actuando al fin como un verdadero matrimonio, fue la primera vez que no vi la decepción en sus ojos negros… ese día, fue la primera vez de tantas cosas… - sonrío al recordad lo feliz que fui. –… pero también fue la única vez... después de ese día madre volvió a actuar igual que en el pasado, como si el día del zoológico solo hubiera sido un sueño producido por mis anhelos ocultos. Papa ya no aguanto más sus constantes cambios de humor, se divorció de ella y se fue. Quiso llevarme con él, pero perdió la custodia total y también la compartida. Después de eso no volvió a contactarse conmigo, solo lo volví a ver una vez cuando tenía trece años, pero poco más.

Termino mi historia con la cabeza hacia abajo mirando la mesa de madera sin un punto fijo. Karma sigue sin pronunciar palabra, noto cómo está intentando calmar sus emociones porque dentro de él ya hace tiempo que una tormenta se ha desatado. Al cabo de un buen rato, al sentir que la ira, rabia, tristeza, desesperación dentro de él no desaparece me acerco y lo abrazo. Se sorprende por la acción pero acepta la muestra de cariño, cada segundo que pasa va aumentando la fuerza en sus brazos para estrecharme más hacia él.

\- Ahora ya estoy bien. No negaré que aveces aún me duele, pero ahora ya soy mayor y tengo gente que si me ama por lo que soy, así que… - me aferro un poco más a Karma. - … estoy bien.

Respiro la esencia del cuerpo del hombre que amo, tiene una agradable aroma a bambú mezclado con una suave fragancia a flores providentes de lo que supongo debe ser el olor del suavizante para la ropa. El rostro de Karma está pegado encima de mi cabeza haciendo lo mismo que yo, olisqueándome el pelo, los dos intentamos grabarnos la esencia del otro en la memoria hasta llegar al punto de no olvidarlo jamás.

\- Después de todo, ahora te tengo a ti. – esta frase lo digo por los dos, pero puede que más para mí que para él.

Quiero recordarme que tengo a alguien a mi lado. No sé si será para siempre porque todo tiene un final, pero hasta que llegue el momento de nuestra separación, seré egoísta y me dejaré envolver por este fuerte y cálido cuerpo.

Ah…realmente es cálido…


	19. Cita - Parte 2: El pasado de Karma

**Título: Cita - Parte 2: El pasado de Karma**

Karma no me deja ir, me obliga a sentarme encima de sus muslos con la espalda contra su pecho, no me resisto y me dejo hacer. Esta posición es un poco embarazosa y las personas a nuestra alrededor al principio nos lanzan alguna que otra mirada, pero en este instante no importan las opiniones de los demás. Seguramente mañana al rememorar este momento me avergüence un poco, pero por ahora me dejaré llevar. Terminamos de almorzar mientras sigo sentado encima del regazo de mi pareja. Después de explicarle parte de mi pasado no hemos vuelto a hablar, entre nosotros hay un silencio de paz, las risas de los padres, niños y parejas a nuestro alrededor es lo único que oigo. Noto el corazón de Karma latir contra mi espalda, las vibraciones que transmite cada palpitación suya traspasa la barrera de mi ropa y dichas ondas de sonido se funden dentro de mi cuerpo cuando se mezclan con mis propias palpitaciones, haciendo que el "bum-bum" de los dos corazones se complementen mutuamente. Nos quedamos un buen rato así, sin cansarnos del silencio o la presencia del otro. Pensé, que una situación así en donde ninguno de los dos dice nada sería extremadamente incomodo, pero quien imaginaria que en realidad es un momento de paz y tranquilidad.

\- Yo… supongo que para mí los zoológicos son un lugar de finales e inicios. – comenta Karma mientras me abraza por la cintura y me estruje con un poco de fuerza.

\- Está bien. – giro como puedo la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. – Si no quieres hablar sobre el tema no te fuerces. – Karma queda unos segundos mudo ante dichas palabras.

\- No… quiero decírtelo, es justo hablarte sobre mí cuando tú lo hiciste sobre ti. – dice con una sonrisa suave pero de cierta forma dolorosa.

\- … – lo miro durante un rato y hago una afirmación con la cabeza, vuelvo a la posición inicial porque tener la cabeza y el cuerpo en direcciones opuestas es muy inconveniente.

\- Vine a un lugar similar a este, tres veces. La primera vez vine con mis padres, pero no me acuerdo porque apenas tenía dos años. Ese fue el final de una familia común y el inicio de algo roto. – el agarre de Karma por un instante se hace más fuerte.

\- ... – pongo la mano encima de una de las suyas, intento darle apoyo con este gesto. Oigo una risita provenir de detrás, al parecer mi gesto ha servido de algo.

\- Después de ese día no tardaron en llegar los problemas. Kazuma, mi padre, en ese entonces tenía una pequeña empresa de electrónica pero hizo una mala inversión y se fue todo a la ruina. Entonces, no le quedó más remedio que buscar trabajo en otros sitios, pero ninguna buena empresa quería un hombre que había arruinado su propio negocio de forma tan desastrosa. Por lo tanto, al final, tuvo que buscar trabajo en empresas pequeñas que le daban un bajo sueldo. Mi madre era una típica ama de casa, cuando era más joven trabajaba en un restaurante con bastante prestigio, pero una vez se casó lo dejo para cuidar el hogar y a mí. Viendo que los gastos aumentaban y el dinero que llevaba Kazuma no era suficiente para pagarlos, madre en vez de quejarse se alzó para buscar trabajo. Con su capacidad no tardó en encontrar una buena ocupación, que era mucho más bien pagado que el de mi viejo.

\- …– cada vez que Karma menciona a su progenitor paterno percibo un deje de rabia y asco en sus palabras.

\- Madre se convirtió rápidamente en el pilar de la familia gracias a sus esfuerzos. Se supone que las cosas tendrían que haber mejorado después de eso, pero en realidad empeoraron. Kazuma, al ver que su esposa se las arreglaba muy bien sin su ayuda y que además en realidad su propia presencia era una carga, se quebró. Empezó a llegar tarde en las noches ya que al salir del trabajo siempre salía a beber. Al principio solo era eso, pero su comportamiento cada día se fue degradando más. Resumiendo, al final se convirtió en un alcohólico… en un inútil borracho.

\- … – más que rabia, en estas últimas palabras sentí tristeza por parte de Karma.

\- No solo se embriagaba cada momento en que tenía oportunidad, si no que su carácter cambio drásticamente. No le importaba ya nada, ni el trabajo, ni su esposa,… ni su hijo. Allí fue cuando madre lo encaro, quería ayudarlo a que dejara el alcohol y que recuperara su confianza, pero sus buenas intenciones fueron contraproducentes. En vez de mejor, Kazuma empero. Empezó a volverse violento, al principio solo gritaba y rompía cosas pero al final termino al punto de maltratar a mi madre… - se queda en silencio, supongo que intentando volver a asimilar los difíciles recuerdos.

\- … - estoy haciendo lo mismo que él anteriormente, solo escuchando sin decir nada.

\- Los maltratos empezaron cuando yo tenía seis años. Siempre que el viejo empezaba a beber, madre me obligaba a ir a la habitación a encerrarme, no me permitía salir hasta que el borracho se calmara. Recuerdo que des de mi habitación podía oír los gritos de ese hombre y los llantos de mi madre… - Karma tiembla ligeramente de rabia mientras intenta controlarse a sí mismo.

\- Karma… - acaricio sus manos mientras pronuncio gentilmente su nombre. Al oír mi voz, él se relaja un poco pero no mucho.

\- Estoy bien. – dice para todo seguido besar la curvatura de mi cuello.

\- Vale. – digo no muy convencido.

\- A los nueve años ya no pude aguantar más oír a mi madre llorar mientras aguantaba las palizas que cada día se hacían más frecuentes y violentas. Estaba muy asustado de ese hombre, pero me arme de valor y ancaré a quien se supone que era mi padre. Cuando lo vi delante de mí me pareció un gigante de dos metros, las piernas me temblaban y quería huir, pero no retrocedí. Al final ese día obtuve tres huesos rotos y una leve contusión cerebral.

\- …– un escalofrió me recorre cuerpo al oír sus palabras.

\- Pero no me arrepiento de haber tomado la decisión de intervenir, gracias a ello madre pidió el divorcio y un orden de alejamiento. Ella aguanto durante años palizas tras palizas haciendo que su confianza como mujer y persona fueran tragadas por el miedo, pero cuando me vio a mí, a su hijo ser herido por la vestía de su marido… se levantó y aun a pesar que su cuerpo aun temblaba por los recuerdos de todos esos años de maltrato, lo enfrento. Busco ayuda y consiguió hacerlo fuera de nuestras vidas. Después de que mis lesiones se curaran volvimos al zoológico solo los dos, intentado empezar una nueva etapa.

\- Karma… – giro mi cara hacia la suya, quiero ver su expresión. Una punzada de dolor me atraviesa el corazón al ver los orbes color cobre nublados por cierta tristeza.

\- Luego... los años pasaron, a madre y a mí nos consto mucho volver a confiar en otros hombres adultos, pero supongo que casi todo se puede superar con el tiempo. Mi madre consiguió avanzar de verdad cuando conoció a un tipo que era un ricachón quien también tenía un hijo de mi edad. Al principio no los acepte por miedo a que se volviera a repetir la historia, pero al final, vi que ese ricachón era diferente de la escoria de mi padre. Mi madre volvió a recuperar la sonrisa y la confianza. Finalmente cuando cumplí quince años fui otra vez el zoológico con mi madre pero esta vez con dos polizones de más.

Veo como a medida que sigue la historia en donde ya está llegando a un final, las emociones de Karma ya no son tan oscuras, dándome la impresión que su nueva familia realmente le salvo.

\- Ah… Al final mi madre se casó con él y no me quedo otro remedio que aceptar a mi nuevo padrastro y hermanastro. – finaliza su historia con un suspiro de resignación.

Aunque exteriormente haya dicho que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar al par de padre e hijo como parte de su familia. Percibo los verdaderos sentimientos de mi novio, puedo ver que un gran sentimiento de calidez se forma en su interior cuando pronuncia la existencia de su padrastro y hermanastro. Puede sonar estúpido pero cuando Karma finaliza con su historia lo único que hago es abrazarlo con fuerza. Solo puedo hacer esto. Aunque los dos hemos pasado por cosas bastante duras, el sufrimiento de cada uno es distinto. No puedo decirle en voz alta "te entiendo" o "por lo menos ahora todo está bien", si le digo eso solo serían palabras vacías. Porque por mucho que quiera realmente nunca seré capaz de comprender lo que debió sentir Karma al ver a su madre ser agredida por su propio padre durante años o cómo de doloroso debió ser al que su padre lo golpeara por defender a su querida progenitora. Al igual que Karma no puede comprender realmente del todo cómo me he sentido durante los diecisiete años de mi vida lleno de maldiciones y desprecios por parte de mi madre o el cómo me sentí cuando mi padre, después de perder la custodia, se rindió y ya no intento volver a ponerse en contacto conmigo abandonándome en brazos de su ahora ex esposa.  
Así que lo único que puedo hacer es esto, abrazarlo. Noto que este gesto es lo que necesita y eso me hace feliz, ser capaz de aliviar aunque sea un poco sus males es suficiente para alegrarme.

Al cabo de un rato nos separamos un poco. A medida que pasa el tiempo el rumbo de nuestra conversación pasa a temas menos serios de forma natural, sin forzarnos. Muchas personas, puede que crean que para una primera cita nuestra conversación ha sido bastante explosiva, pero yo creo que era algo que los dos debíamos hacer. Una verdadera relación no puede evolucionar con solo "amor", se necesita confianza, comunicación y conocer bien a la otra persona. Aunque todo esto tiene su propio ritmo, no hace falta apresurar las cosas. Después de todo Roma no se construyó en un día.

Al relajar el ambiente serio por uno más llevadero, proseguimos con nuestra cita. Al principio, cuando veníamos en coche hacia aquí, habíamos decidido ir a otro sitio después del almuerzo. Pero al notar que ninguno de los dos realmente se quiere ir, decidimos quedarnos por lo que resta del día. Realmente nos divertimos mucho. Aparte de observar a los animales, también nos permiten alimentar a algunos. Gran parte de la tarda nos lo pasamos en la zona de animales comunes. Ahí, con una sonrisa grabada en la cara, alimento a animales pequeños como conejos, gatos, perros y hasta alguna que otra cría de oveja. Son todos demasiado adorables, más de una vez se me pasa por la cabeza secuestrar algún que otro gatito o conejito. Cuando observo a Karma no puedo evitar reír en voz alta, veo cómo todos los animales se alejan de él como si fuera un depredador o algo. El único que se le acerca es un pequeño gato blanco.

\- Tch, por eso no me gustan los animales pequeños, se asustan por nada. Si fuera por mí tendría a un tigre cómo mascota y no a estas cosas pequeñas y suaves. – se excusa él por su mala sintonía con los pobres animalitos, pero puedo ver como mira de perfil al gatito a sus pies.

Vuelvo a reír en voz alta, no puedo para. Karma me parece demasiado adorable, se le nota a leguas que quiere acariciar a "esas cosas pequeñas y suaves". Al notar que empieza enfadarse porque me burlo de él, decido ayudarlo con los animalitos. Cargo alguno de ellos entre los brazos y se los entregó a él con suavidad, no quiero asustarlos. Al principio se agitan un poco pero rápidamente se calman al notar que no están en peligro. Entre tanto mi novio se queda embobado mirando a las cosas adorables en sus manos, aprovecho para hacerle fotos a escondidas. Esta escena es demasiado bueno cómo para no inmortalizarla. Cuando ya le he hecho una y mil fotos se percata de mis movimientos, inmediatamente deja a los animales al suelo e intenta salir del foco de la cámara con un sonrojo.

¡Madre mía! ¿Quién dijo que un hombre sexy no podría ser mono?


	20. Cita - Parte 3: Uniendo cuerpo y alma

**Título: Cita - Parte 3: Uniendo cuerpo y alma**

Salimos del zoológico cuando ya es tiempo de cerrar. Karma propone ir al supermercado a comprar algunos alimentos. Al principio quería llevarme a un restaurante pero al final decide hacerme la cena en agradecimiento por el almuerzo que hice. Me sorprende su repentina idea pero me gusta su consideración. Parece que ya tiene en mente lo que quiere prepara, por lo tanto, no demoramos demasiado en las compras. Al terminar vamos directamente hacia su vivienda. En el ascensor, a medida que se va elevando, lo hace también mi inquietud. Ahora, al estar en frente de la puerta de entrada mi cuerpo se paraliza momentáneamente. Trago un poco de saliva e intento hacerme a la idea de lo que ocurrirá una vez atraviese esta puerta.

"Cuando entre… ya no podré dar marcha atrás"

Al pensar en el gran paso que daré la incertidumbre me invade poco a poco. Pensé que ya estaba preparado por todo lo que hoy sucederá, pero parece que aunque mi cuerpo y corazón desean profundizar los lazos con Karma, una parte de mi mente tiene miedo a lo desconocido. Ahora mismo la puerta me parece la entrada a un lugar lúgubre en donde no hay oportunidad para la escapatoria.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me coge la mano con una de las suyas. – Si quieres puedo llevarte de vuelta a los dormitorios. – sonríe, dicha mueca me tranquiliza en gran medida.

Puedo percibir la sinceridad en sus palabras. A pesar de decirme anteriormente que esta vez no me dejaría ir y me haría suyo, me deja elegir libremente mi decisión. Estoy seguro que si escojo volver al internado no se enfadara, puedo sentirlo. Después de oír sus palabras la incertidumbre se desvanece. Estrujo con fuerza la mano del contrario con la mía y lo miro a los ojos con un brillo de convicción en ellos. Él entiende de inmediato el significado de este gesto, así que deja ir una leve risa de felicidad.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Una vez entres ya no abra marcha atrás. Aún estas a tiempo de retirarte. Si lo haces no pasa nada, tenemos mucho tiempo. No hace falta apresurarnos. – rio un poco por sus palabras. Me hace tan feliz al ver que realmente se preocupa por mí.

\- Sí, estoy seguro. – digo con certeza.

Él se queda unos segundos mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Al ver que no quiero dar marcha atrás, vuelve a reír y procede a abrir la puerta. Los dos entramos en el apartamento. Al estar adentro, en la entrada de pie e inmóvil, me percato que no hay demasiada diferencia del exterior. No había realmente una razón para estar asustado. Con un suspiro de alivio, lo sigo.  
Lo siguiente prosigue con mucha naturalidad. Entretanto Karma prepara la cena, yo miro la televisión. Quiero ayudar, pero me lo impide. Según él, quiere sorprenderme con sus increíbles dotes de cocina, dice que tiene manos de oro para ello.

Ay… me pregunto a dónde se fue su modestia. Supongo que un día se levantó y se lo comió.

Estoy viendo una película en la que Kaede es la actriz protagonista, está muy interesante pero no me puedo concentrar, de tanto en tanto dirijo la mirada en dirección a la cocina. Al cabo de un par de minutos no aguanto más la curiosidad, me levanto del sofá y me voy a la cocina. Me asomo por la puerta, la cual, esta entreabierta. Lo que veo me deja impactado.

\- No puede ser… - me quedo estático.

Sin darme cuenta me apoyo demasiado en el gran pedazo de madera y esta se abre totalmente e inevitablemente caigo al suelo de cara. Karma se asusta por el repentino ruido y se gira de inmediato.

\- Ouch… eso dolió. – me froto la nariz con suavidad.

\- ¡¿Nagisa?! – al verme, se queda unos segundos sorprendido pero en seguida su rostro adquiere un intenso color rojo. Rápidamente se quita lo que le avergüenza tanto y lo esconde dentro de uno de los cagones que tiene a mano.

\- … - aún en el suelo me lo quedo mirado fijamente.

\- … - él evita mis ojos.

\- … - sigo mirándolo.

\- … ¿Lo viste, verdad? – me pregunta, pero viendo su cara de resignación me imagino que ya sabe la respuesta.

\- Si, lo vi. – confirmo su sospecha.

Nos quedamos unos segundos más en un silencio incómodo. Al cabo de un rato me levanto del frio suelo y doy algunos pasos hacia adelante.

\- Em… No sabía que te gustaban este tipo de cosas. – me rasco suavemente el moflete izquierdo con uno de los dedos de la mano diestra. – ¡N-no te preocupes! Cada persona le gusta lo que le gusta. He de reconocer que no me imaginaba que te atraían este tipo de cosas tan adorables pero eso no ara que me gustes menos.

\- … - se queda atónito por mis palabras.

\- No hay de que avergonzarse. – sigo dando palabras de aliento.

\- Nagisa… ¿Crees que me gusta llevar este tipo de cosas? – veo como hace mala cara y una de sus cejas tiembla ligeramente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No es así? – le pregunto extrañado. ¿Si no fuera porque le gusta, por qué más lo llevaría?

\- ¡¿R-realmente crees que soy el tipo de hombre que le gusta llevar un delantal rosa con estampado de flores, el cual, tiene encajes por todos lados y de regalo un enorme corazón en medio del pecho?! – se altera cada vez más a medida que describe el delantal que anteriormente estaba usando y que tan inútilmente intentó esconder porque no lo viera.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No es así? – inclino un poco la cabeza a un lado mientras formulo las misma pregunta de antes.

\- ¡Claro que no es así! – grita esta vez. – Soy demasiado atractivo como para llevar este tipo de atuendos. – dice exonerando confianza por todos lados, con la frente en alto.

Me quedo sin palabras por su desbordante ego. No se cómo responder a su declaración, no niego que es endemoniadamente guapo y sexy, pero si le doy la razón tengo miedo que se convierta en un narcisista completo. Si no es que lo es ya…

*cogh, cogh* (sonido de tosidos)

\- ¿Entonces, por qué llevabas algo tan… dulce? - ignoro el comentario sobre su atractivo e intento dirigir la conversación hacia el trozo de tela. Se queda un tiempo en silencio.

\- Bueno, es culpa de mi madre. – empieza a decir en voz baja. – No lo malinterpretes, como dije no tengo este tipo de gustos. Tengo mi propio delantal sencillo y elegante para seductores hombres solteros, pero hace unos días mi madre se quedó aquí y supongo que sin querer se llevó el mío en vez del suyo.

\- Aha. – escucho atentamente su argumento en el cual se excusa e intenta reafirmar su "hombría".

¿Se puede saber qué aspecto tiene un delantal para seductores hombres solteros? ¿Siquiera existe algo así? Al escucharlo no puedo evitar que una gota de sudor me resbale por la sien.

\- Y bueno, aunque no sea de mi gusto, como estoy muy acostumbrado a utilizar delantal cuando cocino, pues… pensé en usarlo sin que te percataras. Pero todo me ha salida mal. No esperé que vinieras y me vieras con tan vergonzoso atuendo. – suspira de resignación.

\- Puf… - un leve sonido de aire escapándose de mis labios se escucha en la cocina.

\- ¿Puf? – Karma me mira extrañado.

\- ¡H-ha! ¡Hahahaha! – empiezo a reír de repente de forma estridente, sin contenerme ni una pizca.

\- … - él, se queda viéndome sin decir ni "mu" mientras prosigo con la risa desenfrenada.

\- L-lo siento, pero solo de recordar tu reacción cuando te percataste que te pille con el delante rosa, yo… hahaha… - no puedo refrenar las carcajadas. Al principio Karma se molesta un poco, pero después se une conmigo.

Yo me rio de la expresión de vergüenza que hizo cuando lo descubrí y él se ríe de mí de cuando me caí de morros al suelo. Entre risotadas terminamos de preparar la comida juntos. La alegría no nos deja hasta terminar de comer y limpiar todo lo usado. Para relajarnos un poco nos sentamos en el sofá del comedor viendo una película de acción muy buena. Gracias a todo esto olvido totalmente lo que sigue, la hora de la verdad.

Pero mi pareja se asegura de refrescarme la memoria, en medio de la película, me empieza a besar sin avisar como tiene costumbre. Al principio es un suave choque de labios. Roza las carnosas protuberancias con las mías. A medida que avanzan los segundos lo hace la intensidad. La traviesa lengua de Karma lame mi labio inferior, me está pidiendo que abra la boca para darle paso. Yo acepto sin dudar y él la introduce sin esperar ni un segundo. Siento nuestras resbaladizos órganos del gusto entrelazarse. Ahora que tengo más técnica gracias a todas nuestras "practicas" anteriores, le demuestro de lo que soy capaz. Sacando valor de vete a saber dónde, ágilmente me siento encima de su regazo y de cara hacia él, con la piernas abiertas una a cada lado de sus caderas. Todo eso sin dejar los ósculos de lado. El atractivo pelirrojo sonríe encantado por la atrevida acción. Esta vez soy yo quien domina la situación, o eso quiero creer. Juego con la lengua del contrario a mi antojo. Envuelvo con los brazos su nuca porque baje un poco más su rostro, ya que a pesar de estar asentados, la diferencia de altura no disminuye. Mi estatura llega hasta debajo de su barbilla, por lo tanto, tengo que levantar la cabeza tanto como pueda al besarnos. Prosigo la acción entrelazando los mechones pelirrojos entre los dedos. A veces me separo y beso otras zonas que no sean sus labios, como el mentón o el cuello. No olvido rozar mis dientes encima de su clavícula o chupar el lóbulo de su oreja. Oigo un suave resoplido de excitación providente del atractivo hombre de debajo de mí.

¡No sabía que era tan excitante ser el domínate! Es tan adictivo, no puedo detenerme.

Pero mi regocijo no dura demasiado, el verdadero experto vuelve a recobrar las riendas de la acción. Las grandes manos de Karma se cuelan debajo de la falda y agarran mis glúteos. Con un meneo brusco me obliga a mover la pelvis y hacer un movimiento de fricción sobre su miembro, produzco un grito de placer por la repentina acción. Antes no me había percatado pero ahora que nuestras virilidades están rozándose me percato que los dos ya estamos medio excitados. Esta vez es él quien me besa sin freno, me regala ósculos por todos lados y alguna que otra mordida. Noto como me chupa el cuello sin parar, estoy seguro que me ha dejado más de una marca. Su mano dominante ha dejado de agarrarme al trasero y ahora me desata el cabello que estaba amarrado en dos coletas.

\- Me gusta tu pelo, es hermoso. – dice mientras sostiene la punta de un mechón, olisquea la esencia del champú en él y lo besa.

*Pum-pum*

El corazón me late mil por hora, hasta el momento ya latía salvajemente, pero ahora se ha descontrolado. Des de pequeño he odiado llevar el cabello largo porque era algo que decido mi madre, no yo. Pero ahora creo que no es algo tan malo.  
Esta vez pone la mano detrás de mi cabeza y me agarra el pelo entrelazándolo entre sus dedos, con un poco de fuerza pero sin dañar mi cuero cabelludo, me tira del pelo y me obliga a mover la cabeza para atrás, para de esa forma poder devorar mis labios. Introduce la lengua con descaro hasta al fondo de mi cavidad vocal, acaricia todo sin dejarse ni un rincón, a veces me muerde el órgano del gusto o el labio inferior. He notado que le gusta mucho morderme, ya sea la boca, el cuello u otras zonas. Y he de decir que no me desagrada para nada, todo el contrario, me encanta ese leve dolor mezclado con el hormigueo del placer.

¿Eso no me hace masoquista, verdad? Espero que no.

La temperatura a nuestro alrededor aumenta, o más bien, somos nosotros los que lo elevamos. Hace ya un rato que Karma ha dejado de obligarme a friccionar nuestros miembros por encima de la ropa, en realidad ahora soy yo el que sigue moviendo las caderas por propia voluntad. En medio de los ósculos nuestra respiraciones se hacen más pesadas, dejo escapar jadeos de placer dando la imagen que los besos son muy obscenos.

\- Karma…- le hago una petición muda el sexy pelirrojo. Solo friccionar nuestras virilidades por encima de la ropa ya no es suficiente. En este instante más que placentero me parece tortuoso.

\- Está bien, mi gatito lascivo, te daré lo que quieres. – dice mientras se relame los labios, puedo percibir que él también quiere llegar más allá, al igual que yo no aguanta más. – agárrate fuerte.

Le hago caso, me aferro a su cuerpo. Karma se levanta del sofá cargándome en el proceso y vamos hacia su alcoba. Por el camino seguimos con nuestro juego previo, nos es imposible detenernos. No me percato de que llegamos a la habitación hasta sentir el suave colchón en contacto contra la espalda. Sin perder el tiempo se pone encima de mí y empieza a despojarme de mis ropas, yo me dejo hacer sin resistirme. Primero me quita las medias, empieza por la pierna derecha, la quita con tanta lentitud que parece como si el concepto de tiempo no existiera para él. Al tener ahora la pierna desnuda, la piel blanca y lisa se deja ver. Karma levanta mi pie hasta delante de su rostro y deposita un casto beso encima de las uñas.

\- Hasta tus pies son hermosos… - susurra. Los ojos cobre me miran fijamente, hay un atisbo de sensualidad grabada en ellos. Abochornado me tapo el rostro porque no me atrevo a verlo directamente.

No me lo puede creer, me ha avergonzado más este beso en el pie y esta mirada, que todo lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora. Oigo como se ríe por mi forma de actuar, pero no puedo hacer nada, sigo igual. Sin perder tiempo, imita la misma acción en el otro pie. Me quita la media y vuelve a besarme, pero esta vez en el interior del muslo cerca de la ingle.

\- ¡Ah! - jadeo de sorpresa y de placer, esto no me lo esperaba. Lo veo esbozar una sonrisa traviesa, feliz de haber podido producir el resultado que quería, el cual, era dejarme sin aliento por un segundo.

Sigue con la misión de desvestirme, esta vez la parte de arriba. Una vez sin ella, empieza a besar la zona descubierta, inicia des de la clavícula y va bajando poco a poco dejando un camino de suaves ósculos. Cuando llega a los pezones se entretiene a jugar con ellos, los lame, los succiona y los muerde. Cada acción suya es una descarga de placer para mí, la prueba de ello es mi miembro totalmente erguido el cual esta oculta debajo de la falda. Los jadeos y suspiros se escuchan con más frecuencia en la habitación. No hace falta decir que soy yo quien produce dichos vergonzosos sonidos.  
Entretanto se deleita con mis pezones, para no perder más tiempo, las manos de Karma se ocupan de quitarme la falda junto con la ropa interior. Tampoco se olvida de retirar los accesorios, ya que podríamos lastimarnos sin querer con las hebillas. Al quedar desnudo, para camuflar un poco la vergüenza, ahora soy yo quien prosigue en despojarle de las ropas.

\- Hoy estas muy activo. – durante dicho comentario ya le he quitado la parte superior. Al ver los fuertes brazos, pectorales y abdomen bien trabajados, no puedo evitar morderme un poco el labio inferior, ya que si no, podría quedarme con la boca abierta y babeando por la excelente vista.

\- ¿Está mal que desee ser poseído por ti y quiera cooperar para ello? – no sé de dónde saco palabras tan audaces, creo que todavía sigo manteniendo el valor que obtuve mágicamente cuando me senté encima de él en el sofá. Parece ser que una vez tengo valor, digo y hago cosas sin pensar. Aunque mañana seguramente muera de vergüenza al recordad todo.

\- ¡!... – se sorprende por lo que he dicho. Pero su shock no dura demasiado, puede que apenas dos segundos. – No, no está mal… me encanta. – asegura la respuesta con un sonrisa lasciva.

Sin más charlas interrumpiendo el momento, ayudo a quitarle las últimas prendas. Finalmente los dos estamos como dios nos trajo el mundo, en cueros. Karma me empuja contra la cama para que quede totalmente acostado, prosigue en separarme las piernas gentilmente. Extrañamente no me rehúso, no negare que sigo bastante abochornado por estar desnudo, pero después de todo lo que hemos hecho no es momentos de actuar pudoroso. De uno de los cajones de la mesilla de noche saca un tubo de color rosa junto a unos sobres. Supongo que lo primero es un lubricante y lo segundo los condones. Lo sé porque lo investigue con el ordenador portátil, alabado sea su creador, Internet tiene la respuestas de todo. Los días antes de la cita me estuve preparando mentalmente por este momento, busque información de cómo lo hacen dos hombres, supongo que por eso no tengo miedo. Bueno, no niego que antes de entrar en el apartamento me entro un poco el temor, pero al oír a Karma dejarme elegir en proseguir o no con todo, me relajé. En ese instante supe que no tenía por qué tener miedo, entendí que estaba en buenas manos.

Karma vierte una generosa cantidad de lubricante en su mano diestra y se dispone a introducir uno de los dedos dentro de mí. Lo hace muy lento, con mucha suavidad, me pregunta si me duele. Le respondo que no, solo tengo una extraña sensación. Pero tampoco me produce placer, sino molestia. Una vez se asegura de que realmente no me está lastimando, empieza a mover el dedo dentro de mí dibujando suaves círculos, luego prosigue con diversos movimientos más. Cierro los ojos porque dichas oscilaciones me molestan un poco. Creo que él se percata de esto y acerca su rostro hacia mi virilidad. No me cuesta imaginar lo que hará, yo no digo nada porque deseo que lo haga. Por lo tanto, mientras Karma sigue jugando con un dedo dentro de mí, su traviesa boca empieza a lamer el miembro duro. Cuando introduce el segundo dígito la molestia se hace más notoria y una leve punzada de dolor me golpea en la zona agredida, pero nada para alarmarse, solo es algo tenue. Para que olvide esa sensación no muy agradable, mi pareja se esfuerza en darme placer con la boca. Se nota que funciona porque dejo escapar gemidos altos, los cuales, se dispersan por la habitación. No puedo evitar que mi garganta haga sonidos como "Ah…" o "Uf…", hasta a veces le pido "Más" sin percatarme. Los dedos dentro de mi interior se mueven en forma de tijeras, en círculos o salen y vuelven a entrar. A medida que pasa el tiempo me voy acostumbrando, finalmente introduce un tercer dedo. Pensé que me dolería más pero no cambia mucho de cuando tenía tres, eso me alivia. Después de unos cuantos minutos largos, empiezo a percibir un hormigueo muy agradable en el ano.

\- ¡Ahhh! – hago un fuerte gemido, por un momento he sentido un placer tan grande que creí que me desmayaba. - ¿Q-qué… qué ha sido eso? – pregunto confundido.

\- Mh. – Karma saca mi miembro de su boca y esboza una sonrisa. – Así que este es tu punto dulce. – se relame los labios para quitarse un pequeño residuo de mi pre-semen. Este gesto suyo me excita, me encanta como traviesamente se relame la boca como un gato.

De repente percibo que los dedos de Karma buscan el mismo punto otra vez, no demora demasiado en encontrarlo. Una sensación de descargar eléctrica me recorre el cuerpo.

\- ¡Nhaaa! O-otra vez la misma sensación… - digo con un hilillo de voz.

¿Podría ser este el famoso punto G de los hombres, la próstata? Cuando busque información decían que un hombre podría sentir mucho placer si se tocaba esta zona, ahora que lo vivo en carne propia puedo asegurar de que es cierto. Karma sonríe al ver mi reacción, sus orbes cobre están totalmente cubiertos por una nube de lujuria. Saca los dedos de mi interior y los vuelve a introducir de forma rápida. De manera bastante certera golpea el lugar que tanto me hace delirar, al principio solo una estocada de diez arremata en el lugar idóneo, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo su destreza se hace cada vez más acertada. Mi cuerpo se retuerza de placer por los hábiles movimientos de los dedos del contrario.

\- Karma, agh… no más… - intento comunicarme cómo puedo, pero realmente me cuesta mucho.

\- ¿Mh, no más? Pero tu expresión y tus gemidos me dicen que no pare. – declara con una voz ronca lleno de deseos eróticos, creo que al verme tan vulnerable le excita y más al saber que estoy así gracias a él.

\- N-no… quiero decir, no s-solo los dedos… - trago una bocado de saliva e intento reprimir los gemidos porque él sigue jugando con sus dedos dentro de mí. – te quiero a ti… quiero… dentro de mi… el tuyo. – termino la frase saltándome algunas palabras pero creo que el mensaje que quiero trasmitir es bastante claro.

Karma detiene todo movimiento y me mira con los ojos abiertos. Se queda unos segundos así, con los dígitos detenidos en mi orifico.

\- Rápido… - le pido con una súplica, la voz se me rompe un poco por culpa de los estragos del placer.

Al oír mi deseo, el sexy pelirrojo se deshace de las dudas dejando que su lujuria se libere totalmente. Saca los dedos, coge un condón y lo abre rompiendo el envoltorio con los dientes porque sus dedos están resbaladizos por culpa del lubricante. Una vez puesto la protección, acerca su virilidad cerca de mi ano. Percibo algo caliente rozarse diversas veces en la zona sensible. Pero sin aviso, empieza a introducirse en mi interior. El miembro duro, grueso y largo se hace un camino poco a poco.

\- U-um… ¡Agh! – gimo. Karma se detiene. - ¿Y-ya está? – digo esperanzado mientras intento acostumbrarme a la intromisión del órgano ajeno en mi interior. No me ha dolido demasiado, estoy aliviado de que sea solo esto.

\- No, solo es la mitad. – al oír su respuesta me quedo congelado.

¿Solo la mitad? ¿Es en serio? Sabía que la tenía endemoniadamente grande, pero solo con la mitad ya me siento totalmente lleno. Al saber dicha información, palidezco un poco.  
¡Me romperé en dos si recibo todo!

\- E-espera Karma, no cabra, eres demasiado grande. – digo un poco asustado. Tengo los ojos un poco nublados por lágrimas de placer entremezcladas con el dolor y el pánico. Repentinamente siento como el pene de Karma se endurece más, lastimándome un poco. - ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué de repente estás más duro? – me sorprendo.

\- ¡Tch! Es tu culpa por ser tan adorable. – Veo como su respiración se acelera, creo que está intentando auto controlarse para no perder el control. - ¿No sabes que no le puedes decir este tipo de cosas a un hombre en medio del sexo, a no ser que quieras no poder levantarte durante días? – dice con dificultad, cesa todo movimiento, realmente está intentando calmar sus emociones para no ser brusco conmigo.

Yo ya no digo nada más, no quiero aumentar su excitación con mis descuidados comentarios. Soy un hombre, así que de cierta forma entiendo por qué se ha emocionado cuando he comentado lo grande que la tiene. Supongo que ha sido un deleite para su orgullo de hombre. Después de que él se ha calmado y yo me he acostumbrado un poco a su intromisión, vuelve a moverse. Introduce cada vez más su pene hasta que al fin lo mete del todo. Ahora estoy seguro que esta completamente dentro, como no sea así, me vendrá algo.  
Se detiene unos escasos segundos, pero casi de inmediato se empieza a mover, creo que ya no puede esperar más. Empieza a sacar lentamente el miembro hasta la mitad de su longitud y lo vuelve a meter del todo con una contundente estocada. Repite el mismo movimiento diversas veces a un ritmo lento, sin apresurar las cosas.

\- ¡Ngh! – me muerdo el labio porque me duele un poco la entrada, una traicionera lágrima resbala por la comisura de mi ojo derecho.

Para distraerme del dolor, Karma me besa el rostro con suavidad y empieza a masajearme el miembro, el cual ya no esta tan erguido como anteriormente. Funciona bastante bien, su gran técnica hace que vuelva a excitarme mucho. Poco a poco empiezo a gozar las estocadas que recibo. Al principio es dolor mezclado con una pizca de placer, pero el deleite aumente cada vez más. Llega al punto al que ahora solo siento satisfacción. Cada envestida es una descarga eléctrica que me recorre todo el cuerpo, cada beso es una especia de hechizo que calma cualquier miedo, cada mordida es una marca de recuerdo de este día tan especial y cada sinfonía de gemidos producido por los dos es un mensaje de dicha por nuestra unión, tanto física como emocional. Ahora que solo el placer invade mi mente, más de un "te amo" escapa de mis labios junto con el nombre del dueño a quien van dirigido estas dos palabras. El ritmo de las penetraciones no se detiene, todo el contrario, aumentan sin parar. Cada vez se hacen más fuertes, desenfrenadas y viciosas. Nuestra piel se perla de sudor, la habitación se caliente tanto que se asemeja el interior de un horno. Mis caderas se mueven al mismo ritmo que las de él, parece como si nuestros cuerpos hubieran sido hechos al uno para el otro, encajan a la perfección. Obscenos golpeteos de piel contra piel se entremezclan con los gritos de gozo, son los sonidos que produce la colisión de la pelvis de Karma contra mis glúteos. Se oyen indecentes ruidos de chapoteos que son ocasionados por la viscosidad del lubricante y la fricción de las penetraciones, pero ninguno de los dos lo percibe con claridad porque los gemidos y el rechinar de la cama camuflan el sonido.

\- ¡K-karma!... más cerca. – él entiende el mensaje, acerca su cuerpo hacia adelante. Lo abrazo, tengo la necesidad de sentirlo, de que nuestros organismos estén tan unidos como sea posible.

Las remetidas se hacen cada vez más violentas pero no me lastiman, todo el contrario, me gusta la pasión que transmiten. Ya casi no aguanto más, el placer se acumula debajo de mi vientre, mis extremidades tiemblan porque las descargas de deleite no disminuyen. Karma es muy hábil, cada una de las estocadas golpea mi punto dulce. Me empiezo a sentir borracho de placer, es tanto el gozo que no puedo evitar arañar la espalda del hombre encima de mí, intento aferrarme a él hasta el punto de enterrar las uñas en su dermis. Oigo como gruñe al igual que una bestia sin cadenas, creo que le enciende el leve dolor de los rasguños y a mí me estimula marcarlo, igual que un felino señalando su territorio. Él hace lo mismo, firma mi cuerpo con chupones y mordiscos, para que los demás sepan que tengo dueño.  
Ahora ya no se qué parte del cuerpo me pertenece y cual le pertenece a él, estamos tan unidos que la línea que nos distingue como individuos es difuso en mi mente. Es como si en este instante fuéramos un solo entidad. Esta sensación me fascina y aterra a la vez. Una fuerte sensación de vértigo me conquista, pronto llegaré al final, aún no sé cómo he podido durar tanto tiempo. Más bien… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado des de que empezamos? ¿Segundos, minutos u horas? Ya no lo sé, he olvidado por completo la existencia del flujo del tiempo, aunque no creo que ella se haya olvidado de nosotros.

\- ¡K-karma, ya no puedo más! – grito sin control, no me puedo creer lo difícil que me resulta controlar la voz, es como si mis cuerdas vocales tuvieran vida propia.

\- Esta… bien, agh… déjalo ir… - responde con dificultad.

Las penetraciones siguen y siguen, pero pronto todo llegara a su fin. Justo como avisé, mi cuerpo no puede acumular más placer, así que lo demuestro de la única forma posible. Libero una sustancia blanquecina por la uretra que mancha nuestros abdómenes con la viscosa sustancia. Un fuerte grito de placer resuena por la habitación. El increíble orgasmo que me hace ver las estrellas dura largos segundos. La sensación de placer no desparece porque sigo sintiendo fricciones en mi entrada, las cuales son producidas por la virilidad de Karma ya que él aún no se ha corrido. Fuertes estocadas continúan estimulando mi próstata, dificultándome la tarea de calmar el cuerpo a pesar de ya haberme corrido. Si la cosa sigue así, volveré a excitarme, pero mi cuerpo ya no tiene suficiente energía para otra ronda. Dejo de abrazar el contrario, agarro con fuerza las sabanas con las manos y enredo los dedos de los pies en ellas, intento lo mejor posible no perderme otra vez en el imaginable placer.  
Por suerte, percibo que las estocadas son cada vez más profundas, dándome el indicio de que Karma pronto llegara al clímax. Como sospecho, al cabo de unos segundos, mi pareja jadea con fuerza y se detiene de golpe. Percibo como su cuerpo convulsiona un poco por la explosión de sensaciones de deleite. Mientras sigue dentro de mí, pero ahora sin moverse, me besa con pasión. Al igual que innumerables veces entrelazamos nuestras lenguas, tan intenso es el ósculo, que un fino hilo de saliva escurre por la comisura de mi labio. Cuando nos separamos, él se asegura de eliminar dicho hilo de plata con su órgano del gusto. Una vez nuestro organismo ha dejado de temblar por el hormigueo del placer, Karma saca su virilidad poco a poco y se acuesta a mi lado. Ahora que no tengo su miembro en el interior, tengo una sensación de vacío. Reacio a separarme de él, lo abrazo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta un poco preocupado. - ¿Qué tal ha estado, te ha gustado? – pregunta esto último con un poco de picardía.

\- Estoy bien, tranquilo. – disipo su preocupación con esta respuesta.

\- Me alegro. – responde con una sonrisa mientras me besa la frente, acepto con gusto el mimo. – ¿y la respuesta a las otras preguntas? ¿no responderás? – pregunta con cierta malicia.

\- Ya… ya sabes la respuesta, no hace falta que lo diga en voz alta. – digo sonrojado.

\- Sí, se la respuesta. Pero quiero oírlo de tus labios para estar seguro. – me pide. Dudo un poco en si responder o no, pero después de todas las cosas vergonzosas que hemos hecho, supongo que no tiene mucho sentido que ahora me haga el tímido.

\- Sí… me ha gustado. Lo he disfrutado mucho. – digo con sinceridad.

Karma sonríe de alivio y me besa con un ósculo casto. Los dos estamos muy cansados porque nos pasamos el día de un lugar para otro en el zoológico, y la actividad recién realizada tampoco es que haya sido muy tranquila. A pesar de eso, sacamos energía de vete saber dónde y nos duchamos juntos para eliminar los residuos pegados en el cuerpo, producto, de uno de los actos más primarios del hombre.  
Es muy tarde, son casi las tres de la mañana, sin perder mas el tiempo nos vamos a dormir. A pesar de estar cansados nos cuesta un poco conciliar el sueño, creo que la emoción de todo lo sucedido hoy sigue haciendo cierto estrago dentro de nosotros, pero al final supongo que el cansancio nos vence y los dos terminaos siendo absorbidos dentro del mundo de Morfeo.


	21. ¡Aviso Importante!

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!  
Me has que disculpar, pero a partir de ahora dejaré para subir los capítulos de esta página web y que ha tenido problemas cada vez que subo un capítulo. Fanfiction está muy bien para leer, pero es bastante engorroso a la hora de subir tu propia historia.

Pero tranquilos, no he dejado de escribir, solo que me va mejor subir a otras páginas. Por eso, si os gusta la historia y queréis seguir leyéndola, podéis encontrar en wattpad o en amoryaoi. Me encontré con el mismo título que aquí y mi nombre de escritora sigue siendo la misma. En estas dos paginas ya voy por el capítulo 26 y pronto subiré el 27.

Lo siento por las molestias y espero leer sus opiniones sobre la historia.  
¡Adiós y muchos besos!


End file.
